I Call Him Brother
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: My brothers have taken care for me for as long as I can remember. The bond I share with them is unbreakable. But it's time to grow up now, I'm not that helpless child anymore I used to be. Sometimes you've got to wake up and live in the real world. SasukexOC, ItachixKonan
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_23th of March, 2008_

His lips brushed her pale skin from left till right, up and down, in any possible way, as long as he could take in her aromatic scent. A sentence was repeating itself inside of his head over and over again: this is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong, but he wanted this so so bad. She escaped a lovely squirm which she had always done from the day she was born. Being family also had advantages, for example he knew every possible detail about Kumiko, from shoe size till favourite flower. Gently ducking to end up being the same height as his sister, he stopped his lips right in front of hers and waited, waited for several lingering minutes, his hot breaths teasing her small nose and lips. Her eyes searched for his but Sasuke tried to ignore them, because he knew that if he would look her in the eyes, the sentence would only repeat itself again. They both knew that this was so damn wrong, but maybe that was exactly what turned them on so much. Itachi wasn't home just like they were used to in their tiny apartment, having privacy in this little home was a big issue, and now that that issue had faded away like snow in the sunlight, could they simply ignore this gift? He thought about his sister having a boyfriend for the very first time. She had always been very popular at school, after all she was a most beautiful girl, and he had always been very popular at college too. People acknowledged the fact they were Uchiha, they guessed their beauty was a certain feature among the Uchiha to have. It was also known that Uchiha never had serious relationships. His brother Itachi was more of the calm type, living in his own world and enjoying the silence, his sister was only in her 3th grade now and so she considered herself too young to have a boyfriend, but she was probably just not ready for something like that. Sasuke on the other hand, he was known for his relationships, however of short span, let's just say he enjoyed being a teenager more than anyone else. But it had never changed the truth: these Uchiha never had serious relationships, because they only had eyes for each other. From the beginning of time Sasuke and Kumiko had been together. He was five years when his sister was born, Itachi was 10. After that tragic day Sasuke had taken care of his sister like a baby. The more reason to consider this whole idea gross and wrong and sick and destined to fail.

Their connection had severed, he stepped aside and continued his walk towards the bathroom, seized for his toothbrush and without exchanging words started brushing his teeth. The peppermint smell of his toothpaste filling his little sister's nostrils just like any other day, but for some reason this time it smelled stronger just like his sweat. He had arrived from training an hour ago, Sasuke was in a baseball team for quite a few years now, Kumiko remembered well enough his first training, how she had cried when he had to leave. She tightened the towel around her wet body when he worked his way out of his clothes and walked into the shower. The relaxing sound of pouring water falling down on his naked body was enough for her to let her grip go on the towel. It dropped down on the floor and she hurried to her bedroom, put on some panties, a bra, a white pair of fluffy thick bunny-socks and her fresh white pyjamas. The bunny's plastic eyes watched her dreadfully as she turned on the stuffy old computer on her bedroom's desk. It was the only computer they could afford, it needed at least five minutes to start, but these days you couldn't live without a computer anymore. It was a necessity for school, university and work. She bit her lip when the first glimpse of background appeared on its screen: Kumiko and her brothers on the beach, Itachi clumsily helping his little sister building a sand-castle and Sasuke lying right underneath the pile of sand like he was supposed to be used as substructure for the castle. They were both wearing their Uchiha swimming-trunks while Kumiko was laughing at the camera with her flower-patterned yellow swimming-suit. They might be family, Kumiko didn't look a thing like her brothers. In fact she was the exact copy of her mother while they were copies of _their_ mother. It had been their first and also last vacation, and that was a long time ago. Their second very expensive expenditure had been a second-hand violin and a pile of brand-new music sheet-books, for it was Kumiko's dream to once become a famous musician. Footsteps came from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"You need help?"

"I'm fine."

With this Sasuke turned around and started drying himself clean with the towel that had been wrapped around his waist. Usually Sasuke helped his sister out with her homework, Kumiko had a bad case of dyslexia and so language was a big problem for her. However this time she didn't want Sasuke to help, things had become too awkward between them, and Sasuke knew that this was the reason why she didn't want him to, so he shamelessly continued with whatever he was drying off. Kumiko was used to this, in this small family, silly things like privacy and shyness were unknown, they dressed and undressed when they felt like it, whether someone was in that room or not. Even now, when Kumiko would soon turn 15 she didn't bother, it was a habit she was used to, but this time she found it most disturbing, definitely because when she was looking at the computer a faint reflection of Sasuke's naked body was presented.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing in particularly."

She knew that he was only trying to make a decent conversation with her, and at the same time he knew she was lying, because if there was one thing Kumiko complained about every day it was dinner. It was another advantage of being family, knowing what his sister's favourite dish was. "Onigiri it is." She smiled lightly when he said that and left the room to start cooking. Homework could wait she decided, after all it was French and therefore needed Sasuke or Itachi's help, so she stumbled her way to the kitchen and asked her big brother if she could help with preparing food. After agreeing she could help and do her homework after dinner he handed over some fresh ingredients which she chopped up in pieces while he started cooking rice and dressing the table. They both sung along as one of their favourite songs from Sambomaster was playing on the primitive radio and she laughed when her brother performed a highly-ranked dance in the middle of the kitchen with a ladle as humble dance partner. The awkwardness from earlier had now disappeared, and when Itachi came home from work they all sat together at table having dinner as a family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

**I looove Kumiko, so yet I wrote another story about her and Sasuke. However in this story Kumiko's a lot different from The Perfect Vessel. She's a really happy girl who's very dependable of her brothers, far from strong enough to stand on her own feet and really, really naïve. In the next chapters you will be able to read more about Kumiko's other negative characteristics. **

******Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: I Call Him Brother**

_25__th__ of December, 1993_

On a snowy Christmas-eve, the girl with icy blue eyes was born among the Uchiha family, and because their addition turned out to be a real beauty, they named her Kumiko: never-ending beauty. That day was a day full of hope and forward-looking dreams, while the Uchiha family was supposed to celebrate Christmas-eve with the rest of the clan, they spent their night in the hospital's anteroom, waiting and waiting. Itachi was 10 back then and his little brother only 5, hospitals were unfamiliar to him and most of all frightening, so it didn't take long before big brother took his little brother on his lap and comforted him, because obviously their dad was too busy with panicking and having heart-attacks.

It was after several long hours of waiting that one of the nurses came in and called for the name 'Uchiha', making several people look up and three of them – the ones wearing this name – stand up. They hasted towards room number 41 where the nurse led them inside, Fugaku's beautiful wife laying in bed with their new sprout in her arms.

Sasuke poked the strange-looking thing in the head when his father abruptly hit his hand. The infant started crying and Sasuke admired it interestingly, not realizing that only five years ago he had looked exactly the same way, eyes closed, big bald head and pink cheeks. His new mother Aimeka told Sasuke's father it was alright and that he was overreacting, placed the tiny baby in Sasuke's arms that looked so much bigger when he held it, and waited. Itachi took place next to his brother and looked over his shoulder to see the baby's face, sleeping soundly. A wide proud smile covered Sasuke's face, looking at his brother like 'look Itachi, I'm holding it all by myself!'. It made Itachi smile remembering how he had hold his brother for the very first time.

"This is your new sister Sasuke, take good care of her," his stepmother smiled and petted him on the head. Sasuke looked his new mother confused in the eyes. "But where's mommy?" he asked after a lot of stumbling over his own words. By that question Fugaku clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, and so before things would run out of hand Itachi pointed at Aimeka and looked at his brother as if answering his question. "She's right over there."

Aimeka escaped a little tear from her eyes.

_December 1995_

As fast as the seasons changed, Kumiko grew up as an adorable toddler which any mother could be jealous of. It had seemed only natural that, now that Kumiko was there Sasuke and Itachi were being pushed into the background by their father. Fugaku had suddenly forgotten about his highly-gifted son Itachi and the less yet still also remarkable Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke didn't notice this change in behaviour like Itachi, he knew all too well by the age of 12 that his father only liked Kumiko the best because her mother hadn't left yet. She had an extraordinary beauty, she enjoyed crawling over any obstacle necessary, babbled her own baby-language and it stuck with that.

_1996_

At the age of three Kumiko was still only able to use words like mommy, daddy and brother, there was one word that Kumiko could speak properly which was onigiri, which turned out to be her favourite dish. However, her vocabulary didn't enlarge, her parents didn't know if she was only afraid to talk or if she didn't know how to at all, so they took her to a speech therapist. After 6 months she could use words like tree, door, house and kiss, she could only count from one till six because seven was too hard. They visited a doctor, he declared that their daughter had a bad case of dyslexia.

When Itachi came home from school, now having the age of 13 and a half so spending his first year at secondary school, he took Kumiko out for a walk and played with her on the playground, playing with her day in day out and secretly teaching her new words like kids, friends, swing, grass, cloud which soon escalated into sky-blue, fluffy, fresh and strawberry. Little by little Kumiko started talking although her parents had no idea where this great improvement was coming from, Itachi wasn't about to tell either, he just smiled whenever his beloved new mom was lifting her baby up in the air when she used a new word and shouted 'that's my girl!'.

_11__th__ of April 1998_

Then one day, when Kumiko turned four and spent her first days at school, her brother Sasuke was waiting for her on the parking just like any other day. She ran to her brother in his arms, told him the new things she had learned today and Sasuke nodded, but actually he was worried. Their father should've already been there, usually he picked them up at 3.50, it was already 4.03. A teacher took them inside at 4.28 when their father still hadn't arrived. They waited till 5.17 when their brother Itachi walked in, he thanked the teacher for taking care of them and grabbed his brother and sister firmly by the hand. Instead of turning left, they went right. It was until they arrived at the railway station that Sasuke noticed the giant bag lifting on Itachi's back. They took the train of 6.24 and never came back.

After days of travelling with the little food they had they arrived at yet another station and found themselves in front of an enormously high gate with right on top of it the word 'fire'. This was the place, Itachi's determined face made clear that wherever they were fleeing to, they had arrived at their destination. At that time Itachi did not yet have a plan, there was nowhere for them to go and food was running out, the people of this village weren't that generous either. No one of them knew where they were going to, it had been six years since they last saw this village, Sasuke was too young to remember and Itachi only had vague memories of this place, however the village had changed so much he did not recognize it nor did he recognize the people. Back when their father had met Aimeka, they had moved to the Hidden Mist. He hadn't seen the village in eight years

With tight hands the threesome walked their way into the village, it was so stuffed with people Itachi took his sister on his back and clinched stronger onto his little brother's hand. They walked for several hours, their elder brother asking directions but Sasuke had no idea what for, they only kept walking when at a sudden moment they stopped once crossing a deserted dilapidated villa wearing the Uchiha-clan's symbol. It was a symbol Sasuke recognized all too well and they stopped and stared at it for several lingering minutes. This house was where their mother had died 9 years ago after she had given birth to her second son. It was yet another reason for Fugaku to loathe his second-born. However their father was dead just like their stepmother and all the rest of their clan, only Sasuke and Kumiko did not know about this. Itachi would perhaps tell them one day when the time was right, when they would both become grown-ups for there was one thing Itachi was sure of: even if their life would be tough, even if he needed to work from dawn till dusk, he would make sure to provide his brother and sister food, a home, education and last but not least love.

The house was as good as uninhabitable so they moved on to wherever their next destination would bring them, when a young boy of the same age as Sasuke crossed them. He had fair hair and blue eyes with a sticking plaster on his nose, running away from something and bumping into his little brother and when he looked at the two young fellows he saw something he did not want to see.

They were both making puking sounds and desperately seizing for their throats like they were choking, spitting out the bit of saliva they had in their mouths and the next moment attacking each other. Itachi would've imagined his little brother's first kiss would've been rather of a more praising experience instead. He sighed deeply, put his sleeping sister on the bench and interfered in their fight when suddenly a grown-up who had been following the young boy all the time came tearing along, out of breath and thankful that someone had found him. After catching his breath he started talking. "I can't, thank you, enough," he said completely out of breath and then lowered his gaze to the dangling Naruto in the boy's grip. Suddenly his temper changed.

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET IN TROUBLE! You are coming back with me young man and I don't want to hear anything about it you hear me!" What seemed like his father was actually his sensei Iruka, who had taken care of Naruto for some years because the little boy wasn't able yet to take care of himself. He dragged his pupil along by the ear after making a lot of commotion and all the villagers staring wrathfully at the boy. You could tell that these sort of things happened to the boy every day and therefore wasn't wanted that much in this village, however there was no time for Itachi to think about that. He picked up his little sister again and clinched on to his little brother's hand. They moved forward.

When night had fallen, they hid in one of the dark alleys behind Ichiraku's Ramen shop. After dividing the remain of food over his brother and sister he left Kumiko in Sasuke's hands and started scraping out the trash bags. Now that the sun had left and the moon's light was not half as powerful as the sun's, searching for food was even more difficult. And to make things worse Itachi was slowly getting sick of all the dumpster he had eaten the past few days. He had always made sure his brother and sister would get the good food and so he needed to search for kitchen refuse.

Itachi stopped his search for food when his younger sister pulled his shirt and when he turned around Kumiko faced him was a triangle-shaped half portion of onigiri and smiled but as much as Itachi yearned for some fresh food he declined and told his sister to finish her meal, broke up the triangle in pieces and pretended the little portions were airplanes about to take off in Kumiko's mouth. She yieldingly stuffed her mouth with the rice and smiled while eating. From behind them and old man started shouting and throwing bags of trash towards them so Itachi took his little sister in his arms and his brother by the hand and they made a run for it. It was only a matter of finding another restaurant in the city.

Naruto watched from behind his window as the threesome moved forward even after being shooed away, now heading to his direction. It wasn't that much of a challenge for Naruto to force a lock or two, and before you could know it he was climbing his way out of his room and running to the three children. Itachi was surprised to see the little fellow again, rolled his eyes when he and his brother shot each other dreadful glares and needed to interfere again before they would slaughter each other off. Right when they were about to turn around, Kumiko staring admirably at the boy for she had not seen him yet, Naruto stopped them.

"Where are you going?"

No one answered.

"If you want a place to sleep I can help!"

With that said Itachi turned around with his little sister on his back turning her head together with Itachi like an owl. It was not that Itachi wanted to take advantage of this boy, but in any case it was his brother and sister he was worried about. They needed a roof over their head and declining an offer such as this one, he simply couldn't. Without much saying he followed the little boy to his house and once arriving stared at the door tag with the word 'orphanage' written on it. And although most children would consider this humiliating Itachi took them inside.

The four of them took the elevator to the third floor, took first right and stopped at apartment 3B. The place wasn't necessarily big however it was spacious enough to provide two more people room. Naruto did not have any blankets, yet the little fellow was generous enough to spread out his fresh clothes and towels on the floor and make them a most comfortable bed after having slept in a station for six days. They didn't have much, however they had each other, and now Naruto had someone too, for their first meeting did not go as planned and also they would share a rivalry for eternity, Sasuke soon considered Naruto as a friend. From that day on, Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, and the Uchihas fell asleep on the pile of cloths.

The next day you could've guessed that when Iruka knocked on the door to wake Naruto and found three more orphans at his feet, he was furious. Yet on the other hand if Naruto had never brought these orphans along they would've probably died within the night. Iruka had no idea what to do with the children, so he took them to the Hokage. He declared that the orphans would be supported with welfares, a week after Iruka had found them Sasuke and Kumiko returned to school while Itachi started looking for work, first going from door to door offering to help with the household, taking the dogs for a walk, anything as long as he could earn money. The Uchiha family did get fees and their small apartment was also being paid by the government, it was still not enough to buy food, clothes, pay for hot water and central heating. And since the Uchiha clan was an out-written clan among the Land Of Fire the Hokage couldn't provide them any more help.

_April 1999_

Some of the people Itachi worked for hired him and in the end didn't pay him, others took him inside and beat the crap out of him. It wasn't the first time Itachi arrived at home with a black eye and bleeding nose, but it was the way of a poor family's life, and as soon as Itachi arrived he was off again to pick up his sister and brother from school. Then he left them again to search for more work, came back at seven and started cooking, ate something and went back. He came home at two and stood up again the next morning at six to deliver newspapers, a small but thankfully well-paid job the Hokage had offered him. With the little money they had they came round every month, and as soon as Itachi turned sixteen he went looking for a real job.

_May 2001_

He found a job at a restaurant where he became a servant for two years. His boss, Botan, noticed the boy's remarkable intelligence soon enough. The boy knew how to run a company, possessed a certain intelligence about marketing, bookkeeping and on top of that he had the best recipe for onigiri. Botan's rival, Ringo, saw a lot of potential in the boy too, and after two years offered him a scholarship to go to university. At first Itachi thought the man was just fooling around, however, he insisted he would pay all the costs and extras like a car, only on one condition: he was going to study criminology, attempt a highly-ranked short study of police-officer and join his company. Itachi agreed.

Now that Ringo supported the Uchiha clan Kumiko was able to see her brother more. Itachi found a job in the weekends at Ichiraku's Ramen, because despite the fact Ringo invested in the Uchiha, they did not have money enough to sit back and do nothing. Sasuke was mostly in charge of his sister now, and so they got the opportunity to reinforce their relationship. When Kumiko turned eight they moved to a new home with four rooms, one more than the one before. They used to share a bed with three in a single bedroom and they had a small living-room and kitchen. The bathroom was at the end of the hall of the complex which they had to share with three other flats. Now they had their own bathroom, Itachi had his own bedroom and Sasuke and Kumiko shared one for the little girl had grown attached to her brother. They still needed to share baths however, because paying the bills was still difficult and so Sasuke and Kumiko showered together. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing because even now when Kumiko was getting older she still was a very dependable girl. She needed her brother more than anything, he helped her with showering, homework, hushing her to sleep and anything else an eight year old with a bad case of dyslexia required. As Kumiko grew older, Itachi noticed how she still was so much of a child compared to her classmates, and the elder she got the more she depended on Sasuke. Sasuke would give into his sister of course, there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her, but eventually it turned out Kumiko suffered from a mental disorder. It was another bill yet to pay: a psychologist, however Ringo was willing to pay that.

_April 2002_

At school during gym Kumiko suddenly collapsed and needed to go to the hospital where a machine supported her to help breathing. She stayed there for three days when the doctors found out she suffered from yet another disease asthma. Itachi signed Kumiko up for a full check and again three days later it turned out that Kumiko also had diabetes. However, when Kumiko returned home and went back to school, she never stopped smiling. And before they even knew, Kumiko turned nine, Sasuke was 15 and went to secondary school and Itachi was studying at university but most importantly: they were alive.

* * *

_4__th__ of June, 2000_

Sasuke's little sister was full of energy compared to all the other evenings. She couldn't hold her ground for one minute so he took his little sister on his lap and tried to prepare Itachi's lunch for tomorrow so he wouldn't have to get home and worry about silly things like that. Now that Itachi was at work for 10 full hours a day and in the weekends maybe even longer, it was Sasuke's task to take care of his sister. Nevertheless Sasuke wanted to do more than just playing the nanny, he wanted to make sure that when his brother would return from work he could go to bed and catch some sleep without worrying about the household. However keeping the household and that while keeping an eye on Kumiko was most troublesome, it didn't even take a minute when Sasuke started cleaning that Kumiko broke something, was swinging out of the window or worse. Just like now, she was as hyperactive as always. He decided she wasn't that much more full of energy as usual.

"Kumiko-chan, hold still."

All of a sudden preparing a lunch was much more of a challenge than before. She had turned around and was now holding her elder brother, hugged him, jumped up and down, crawled on his shoulders and after putting her back right on his lap she started crying. Rolling his eyes, she accidently hit the bowl of soy-sauce, resulting into a rain of brown sticky substance. These sort of things happened all too much, it wasn't the first time Kumiko spoiled food like that, Sasuke should be more resolute with her. That's what he promised himself to do, until he looked in her eyes and at her adorable smile, then suddenly his anger decreased, his heart slowed down and his eyes softened. In the end this child could spoil as much food as it wanted, Sasuke would never find it in his heart to punish or lecture his little sister.

She was sucking her dummy – yes, Kumiko was way too old for something like that – while he took her to the bathroom. After undressing her with a lot of struggling the water started running and filled the bathtub with tepid water because hot water was too expensive. He undressed himself and threw the sloppy cloths on one pile, ready to take to the launderette tomorrow. Kumiko loved water, if it were for her she'd splash around in it all day, however despite being the adorable and beautiful sister Kumiko she was, her brother wanted to get it over and done with. It was midnight, he was tired, they were a mess and Itachi still wasn't home. So unfortunately for Kumiko bathing-time would be of short span. They washed with shampoo and soap leftovers Sasuke collected from the garbage, and once rubbing the shampoo through Kumiko's long radiant hair the scent spread itself through the foam. She looked like an old lady with white curly hair and a face which hadn't grown old and she chuckled happily as always when her brother brushed his fingers through her hair. This was something that made him smile too, how happy Kumiko was day in and day out, and how she enjoyed little things in life, she was probably one of the few girls who wouldn't grow out to be a spoiled selfish woman. When his hands started washing her skin she laughed like a newborn because it tickled. He started washing his own hair and body while she started playing with one of the rubber ducks Itachi had found in the restaurant he worked, probably abandoned by a kid after having used the loo. Gently he closed his eyes because he felt like they needed a rest. He quickly opened them though, when he suddenly felt something grabbing for his private spot.

"FISHIE!"

"Let go Kumiko it's not a fish!" But of course what he said had a reversed result, after all she was still a child and telling children not to do something like that the more reason you are giving them to do it anyway.

"Kumiko!" When little sister noticed the red-turning face she let go and put her thumb in her mouth, watching her brother reaching achingly for the fishie with his two hands protecting it. She felt like she had done something wrong, and for loving her brother so much she started crying and sobbed out some words about being sorry. Despite Sasuke being humiliatingly ashamed, as soon as he saw his little sister crying he was too weak again to lecture her. Instead her took her on his lap again and hushed everything was okay. After promising her he would stay in bath with her and play with the duck her sad mood suddenly changed and before Sasuke knew it that wide Uzumaki-smile which she had learned from his best friend Naruto returned to her face again, making him wonder if it all had just been an act. In any case, his sister was still adorable and so damn spoiled when it came down to these things, and she pushed the duck in her brother's hands and smiled at him.

As he was carrying his sister to bed she seized for his shirt passively for she had fallen asleep in his arms. After having played for almost half an hour little sister had grown tired and before she knew it wasn't even capable of keeping her own eyes open, so Sasuke had taken her out of the water, dried her off with a towel, had dressed himself and then his sister and was now carrying her to their bedroom. The mattress wasn't really comfortable, not to mention it was actually a one-person's bed. There was no actual frame around it, only a smelly old mattress laying on the floor allowing bacteria and moisture to muck up the bed even more. It wasn't entirely the best environment for kids to grow up, but it was all they had. Next to it laid another mattress which was Itachi's, because from all the people Itachi was the one who deserved his own bed more than anyone else, so Sasuke and Kumiko shared a bed. At the opposite were their fresh clothes piled up for a closet was something they didn't posses. There was nothing more except spiders, mould and wallpaper that was coming off and turned out to be more grey than green. Definitely not a good environment for kids to grow up, yet it was all they had, and it was all they would be given.

Silently he tucked his little sis in and wrapped her in blankets to counteract the cold from getting to Kumiko. She slept in one of Sasuke's shirts from when he was little and sucked the collar of it. At this Sasuke smiled, kissed his little sister goodnight, went to their small living-room after closing the door, took place in front of the door leading to the hallway of the complex and waited. Sitting on a sofa or chair was no option, they did not have any of them. He sat there, fell asleep for an hour or maybe two, and waited for his brother to arrive. At 3.18 the door handle moved, and right in front of him was standing his brother, thorn out but still smiling as always when he saw his little brother.

"Sasuke? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was wondering where you were..."

"Is Kumiko asleep?"

"Yes," he answered firmly. His brother smiled again, yet Sasuke could see how tired he was.

"Good," he chuckled, "now get to bed, you have to go to school tomorrow, right?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow, well, today."

"Oh, right, I forgot." He walked to the bathroom after swinging his belongings in the corner of the room. It had always been like this, ever since they ran away from home, for a reason Sasuke still had no idea of, Itachi had changed. Of course he loved his brother, and seeing him wearing himself out like this all for his little brother and sister's benefits was exactly what bothered Sasuke so much. They never really talked much ever since, Itachi started living in his own world, sure he was still nice and caring like a father, but he avoided serious talks, probably because he didn't want his brother to worry about him. In the end there was nothing for Sasuke to do, he did his part by taking care of the baby of the clan, doing the household and when Itachi didn't know it, he went out on the streets himself to beg for money. However, with having a sister by your side all the time who needs a lot caring that was difficult.

Sasuke returned to their bedroom, took his little sister in his arms and the blankets between them that prevented them from touching he covered himself with so he could share his body warmth with his sister. Holding his sister so tight like this, he could feel her heartbeat and hear her breathing lungs, and in the distance a faint noise caused by pouring water and the tap being shut off. At least they were alive.

* * *

**Note:** the school years don't resemble with the American ones but with the Japanese ones, just like the food Onigiri and the music-band Sambomaster you read about the previous chapter. Onigiri is a common Japanese dish and Sambomaster is a Japanese rock band. They once wrote a song for one of Naruto-intros called 'youth rhapsody'. I have noticed that in America they don't teach pupils French, so I guess learning French in school is rather a habit in Belgium.

**Sorry if I confused anyone of you with the dates, since Kumiko's birthday is only at the end of the year it looks a lot like she's 6 years younger than Sasuke instead of 5. However, I am here to confirm though it is FIVE years. Greetings, ShadowOfSelfd.**

******Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: I Call Him Mature**

_28__th__ of April, 2003_

"My brother and I do eeeeverything together. His favourite food is onigiri just like me and his favourite colour is black. We have the same hobbies because he always plays with me and my dolls and he always reads Hamtaro with me. My brother is 5 years older than me and we sleep in the same bed. What I like about my brother the most is how he tucks me in every night because he always tells me stories or sings a song. What I don't like about my brother is that he can't sing, but I love my brother really really much and when I'm old enough I'm going to marry him."

Sasuke humiliatingly covered his face with his hand and laughed at his sister performing her little speech in front of the classroom. He was sitting at the very corner of the room next to the other pupil's father or mother, listening fascinatingly at his sister who was proudly explaining her whole class that she lived with her two brothers instead of her parents. He noticed how, from all the children, she laughed the most, and how they all humbly listened at her story like her eyes had enchanted them just like she enchants him day in and day out. Next to him the women were giggling when Kumiko started explaining her entire wedding-day, how Sasuke was going to wear a pink costume and they'll have a big chocolate cake. They didn't necessarily laughed with him, it was only amusing and adorable how his sister was talking about her big brother.

Her speech had been given and she finished with a proud Uzumaki-smile, one she had learned from Naruto who visited all too much, and received her applause like a musician would on stage after performing a high-levelled piece of music. Her teacher nodded and told her she was dismissed, so the little girl ran all the way up to the other side of the classroom and Sasuke was already waiting for her with his arms ready to embrace her. She dug in and before she knew it she was flying all the way up when Sasuke picked her up with his arms. The parents and even the teacher all escaped swooning 'aaaaw's' as in saying, how cute, my girl never runs into my arms like that! She got a B +.

"Did you see me Sasuke? Was I good? Tell me! Sasuke!"

"You were extraordinary wonderful amazing unbelievable fabulous terrific marvellous! Just like your brother of course.

"You mean Itachi?"

"You know which one I'm talking about!"

As they were walking their way home Sasuke picked up his sister and made her float like a kite high up in the air, and as always she chuckled and laughed like a newborn allowing anyone to melt out of cuteness. Sasuke picked up his little sister at school every day because he was one of those paranoid brothers who wouldn't leave his sister alone for a minute out of fear something would happen to her. Today he didn't have to go to school and since it was take-you-parent-to-school-day he needed to go to school anyway. Her classmates considered it strange how Kumiko did not have any parents and lived together with her brothers, Sasuke had heard them whispering that that explained why Kumiko was so weird. It was killing him inside, but in the end he managed to stay calm. Their parents on the other hand worshipped the strangest girl of the class for her beauty and sweet little talks. Sure Kumiko lived in her own world and fantasy, wasn't really a big talker and bad at making new friends, she did was a normal child like any other, only wanting to play and be happy. Apparently it wasn't enough for her classmates to accept her.

One thing Kumiko enjoyed was swinging with her big brother's arm as she was firmly holding it on their way home. Up and down and higher and highest and she would jump so it would reach even higher, her tight little pony-tail at the top of her head bouncing up and down at the same rhythm of her jumps. But at a sudden moment Kumiko abruptly stopped the swinging and stared startled in front of her. The next moment Sasuke found his hand next to him without someone holding it.

"Naruto-kun!"

She jumped the fair-haired in the arms and hugged him like a teddy-bear when he was smiling with that same Uzumaki smile she had used earlier today. Like any other day she would stand on Naruto's feet with hers and travel on them as he was walking towards his best friend. It was another thing Kumiko loved doing. "Hey teme, enjoying your day off I see."

"As usual," he smiled watching his little sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Naah, Jiraiya Sensei asked me to get something for him. The old man's really making me suffer ya know, if I don't have to do the shopping and pay it with my own money it's visiting one of his many girlfriends who smack me in the face and yell at me he still has a bill to pay." While the two of them were talking Kumiko had returned to her brother again and started dancing around him, pulled his sleeve, clinched onto his leg, called his name and tried crawling on his back. "Hey by the way how was your date with Sakura?"

"Tch, you can have her dobe. When we finally did get closer I got distracted by her enormous forehead. She's annoying at a level I hadn't encountered yet."

Naruto had had a huge crush on Sakura from since they were kids. However Sakura only had eye for the handsome one: Sasuke. It made their confusing rival-best friend-relationship only harder to understand, and now Naruto hearing those words coming out of Sasuke's mouth and that while he was smiling was, the rivalry part was slowly increasing. In any case, the rivalry between them was what made them friends, Naruto wouldn't trade in his asswhole behaviour in a billion years. "You're such an asswhole Sasuke," his best friend smiled an rubbed his hear with the tops of his knuckles, something Sasuke hated because it would ruin his perfectly styled hair. "Naruto!"

"Baka," he simply responded and let go. "You can have any girl you want yet still you went out with the one I liked the most. I should hate you, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should." He pushed off his sister while she was still trying to crawl on his back. This entire 'I'll never give up climbing your back' thing would mean Kumiko would be more tiresome than usual this evening, because normally she would give up after having tried 7 times. Yes, Sasuke counted her efforts.

"So Sasuke, I was wondering, could I come over this evening and borrow you homew–"

"Forget it."

His friend started a prayer with his sister, both using the pout. His sister was really disloyal when it came down to his friend Naruto, they would plot against him and of course Sasuke would succumb under the pressure every time. Kumiko was Sasuke's weakness and if you just wanted to convince him, all you needed were two bright icy blue eyes and an adorable Uzumaki smile escaping several squeaking chuckles. Sasuke sighed dully and again would cover his eyes with his hand, something he always does with his sister, whether it was to avoid her eyes or feel embarrassed. "Fine."

"Alright, sleepover it is Kumiko-chan," and Naruto would give her a high-five and they both smiled sinisterly. Sasuke was about to enter a discussion for he had never said anything about staying for the night, but then he would look at his sister's bright smiling face watching Naruto admirably and suddenly it didn't bother him that much.

* * *

_25__th__ of December, 2005_

"Happy birthday!"

Kumiko blew out all of the candles at once, except for the last one in the row, she quickly blew this one out after another short breath and sat back on her chair like a real lady. There were twelve candles standing on top of her pie, and three boys sitting in front of her around the table and clapping their hands. Itachi had taken a day off today especially for celebrating his little sister's birthday, Naruto was there as well because he was the one who kept the mood going, and next to her right we had Sasuke. She didn't have any friends at school, her classmates avoided every contact with her, partly because Kumiko was strange and really childish for her age, but also by her appearance. Of course boys would fall head over heels with Kumiko's irresistible face, but the way she dressed was enough to make them convince they shouldn't make any contact with her. She wore oversized boys clothes which had once belonged to her elder brother, because affording any new clothes was difficult. In the end when Kumiko went to school she made up a friend named 'Katsu', and even teachers would look at her when they noticed Kumiko was talking to air. They took her to the school-psychologist without having told any of her brothers, the things she had endured there were now outnumbered traumas.

It was one day when she came home from school at 7 o'clock with red sobby eyes and small pupils Itachi noticed Kumiko's strange behaviour. He went to school the next day and Sasuke stayed with her at home because she didn't want to talk anymore. What Itachi found out was still freshly-carved in his heart today, and the next day the doctor who was supposed to look after Kumiko, Orochimaru, was expelled from the village. The next 3 months Kumiko stayed at home for physical as well as mental recovery. Her classmates started avoiding her even more. After 6 months she started talking again and acted like nothing had happened. She had learned that from Naruto, just like that smile, because he had been the one urging her to start talking again and that she couldn't give in now. It was good Kumiko mostly had forgotten about what happened, on the other hand that was what Sasuke bothered the most. Eventually he promised himself he would never let that happen again.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Naruto asked as overexcited as always and stuffed himself with the home-made pie his best friend had made. Having cooked for his family for almost 6 years now sure had its advantages, Sasuke was a great cook after all.

"Eh, I don't know," she chuckled adorably and sucked on the spoon with which she was eating her part of the chocolate cake.

"I already bought her something Naruto." It was Sasuke who yelled that from the other room, who was reaching for his sister's birthday present hidden in the wardrobe of Itachi's room. His elder brother smiled, Sasuke had bought this present weeks before her birthday, and that without Itachi's support. He had gathered all the money himself to buy this present.

"Doozo, imouto."

She looked up from the present to her grinning brother, watched the present with big blue eyes and admired it, for the first time receiving a gift and finally knowing how it should look like. She took in the presentation of the package and promised herself to remember it for the rest of her life, so she would be able to pack a present for her children when she would be older. Afraid to damage the paper she carefully opened her package. Inside of it was a dark little trunk. With thrilling hands she opened the box, and when she did so, her eyes gleamed at the dark-wooden instrument sitting on her lap in the trunk and inviting her to come in. Before she even knew it her eyes filled with tears and Itachi quickly reached for the suitcase so she could jump her brother in his arms without the instrument falling on the floor.

"Arigato, niisan!"

Without a warning she seized for the trunk and ran inside her room, locked herself up and started reading in one of the books she had bought with her own package money a few months ago, now finally able to use the little sheet-book. Itachi called for his little sister and told her they should get a tuner first, but it didn't take long before they would hear the first false notes coming from the violin, a noise they would hear every single day starting today. In the end they all enjoyed listening to Kumiko's bad compositions, because now they didn't have to worry anymore if she was doing something dangerous. And when Naruto was going nuts by the sound Sasuke simply threw a pillow towards his head and nearly choked him with it, which eventually turned into a cat-fight and an even more annoying noise than Kumiko's music. But at least, everyone of them was alive.

* * *

_April 29__th__, 2007_

"Come on sis! I'm stuffed with energy and I need to get rid of it so get your ass down here!"

"Can't, go, I'm, through." She dropped herself in the middle of the avenue to catch her breath and have a drop of water. Every Sunday Kumiko and Sasuke went running from 8 to 9 in the fields, it was something Sasuke had forced her to do. You see, having asthma and running is not the slightest great combination, however Sasuke thought different about that. Apparently after having examined Kumiko the doctors had told him that weekly exercises would do good, yet it was also tiring and painful. Also, Sasuke's running-track consisted out of an hour, which was of course way to tiresome and impossible for Kumiko to keep up with. After having run twelve minutes she was through and needed her inhaler while her brother was standing in front of her with his hideous gay-looking tight 'running-trousers' as he referred to it, a black top for men and his pair of training-shoes he also wears during baseball training, that explained why they looked so worn-out. It was the only pair of training-shoes Sasuke had, we had bought them a few years ago in a shop where they sold second-hand. After five deep inhalations Kumiko was finally able to keep up with her own breath. Her brother picked her up from the floor and handed her the bottle of water. However, it wasn't water what Kumiko needed, she began feeling weak and everything was dancing around her. "I, I'm –"

"I know, sugar."

He seized for some sweets in his backpack and instead of handing her over the sweets which he knew his little sister wanted he instead popped the candy in her mouth with his index finger and smiled by her angry-turning face. It was something Sasuke had never stopped doing, taking care of his sister like a baby, even now when she was able to swallow the candy herself he still felt like she needed his help, or rather he enjoyed it. "Better?"

"Hmm," she responded not so convincing as she had expected, and seized for her forehead because it was killing her. It was a hot day today at the Village Hidden in the Leave, over 28 degrees and a lack of wind only to increase the warmth. Kumiko too was wearing her shortest trousers and tube top, still it was too warm to go out exercising. But instead of going back home Sasuke lifted her up and after a lot of struggling and cat-fights managed to make her sit on his back. The next half hour he ran his weekly path and dropped himself and his sister near a tree, almost dying out of tiresome. Kumiko smiled when Sasuke had taken place between her legs and in her arms, using her breasts as pillow and closing his eyes, the strong sunbeams reflecting on his forehead because of the sweat. She could feel his heart pounding after having run the same number of miles as usual but now with his sister having travelled on his back. After a minute or two Sasuke fell asleep like a baby and Kumiko started collecting flowers at hand-reach. Her hands started making a crown of flowers that accidently tickled Sasuke's nose while she was working on the crown, however he didn't bother waking up.

Kumiko was in second grade while Sasuke had left secondary school to go to university. It was thanks to Itachi's hard work and maybe a little thanks to the fees which are being given to them every month that they could afford further studies. He now went to school at Konoha University where he studied psychology and sociology, his best friend Naruto went to the same school of course, where he studied management and marketing. Kumiko liked that Naruto and Sasuke still went to the same schools, she had grown up together with the fair-haired and considered him a brother. Naruto was like Sasuke's personal type of gasoline although her big brother did not always want to admit it, in the end they couldn't live without each other. So yeah she was happy that they went to the same school.

In the meantime Kumiko started making her own friends. Her first year at secondary school couldn't be more perfect. Sasuke was still there, Naruto was there too and that was all she needed. Their friends didn't bother Kumiko's constant presence, actually the little princess was very popular among Sasuke's circle of friends. They all considered her adorably cute and loved entertaining her for she was as simple-minded as an individual could get. They did not consider her 13, they treated her like a 10 year old because she acted that way, and although Sasuke's friends treated her with all due respect and love he always kept an eye on his little sister, just to be sure. But now that he went to a different school that became a lot more difficult. His timetable mostly resembled with hers, he was able to take her to school every morning and take her back home every day except Thursday, than Naruto came to pick up Kumiko. Naruto was the only one Sasuke trusted to leave alone with his little sister.

So now Kumiko started making her own friends. She became friends with Moegi who was in third grade and so got to know Konohamaru, apparently one of Naruto's friends. After a few weeks a new student arrived in her class named Nana, a very shy girl with curly short haircut in black and green eyes. They became friends right away, the two strangest girls from class had found each other and the other pupils were happy they had. Nana opened up little by little. In the end she had opened this much that Kumiko started learning Nana's bad side, however everyone had a bad side, even Kumiko. She decent from a wealthy family that was known for their trade in technology, her father had been the one who had invented the video and was currently working on a new design called 'dvd'. That was strange for Kumiko because a TV, not to mention a video-player was something they did not have at home. And even though Nana could be a little bossy and spoiled, they were best friends forever.

Her brother slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them again because of the powerful sun. He looked awkwardly at the flower on his forehead and got up, noticed the ridiculous crown of flowers on his head, was embarrassed and decided not to take them off. This was a gift his little sister had made for him while he was using her as a pillow, sure it was embarrassing, but he could not find it in his heart to take it off, not when he saw his sister's two big gloomy eyes staring at him. She admired her brother more than anything, he had taken care of her as long as she could remember, she had even forgotten how her own parents had looked like, if she still knew they had ever existed in the first place. Even now, when Kumiko was 13, about to become 14, she'd sleep with him in the same bed and have a bath with him in the same bathtub. They were now able to afford a new bed and have showers whenever you felt like it, but that was something Kumiko was not interested in. And Sasuke, having the age of almost 19 years, would willingly share his bed and bath with his little sister if that was what made her happy. That's why he's the best brother ever.

"Let's go back," he said, but instead of getting up he took place in his personal sofa again and covered his eyes to prevent the sunlight from blinding him. "Itachi's probably waiting for us."

"Probably," she smiled and started braiding Sasuke's hair. Last time he went to a hairdresser was five years ago. His hair was now almost as long as Itachi's, and although Kumiko absolutely loved braiding her eldest brother's hair, curl it, style it, pony-tails, paint, mud, glue, anything, she liked Sasuke's hair more when it was shorter. "You should visit a hairdresser."

"Tch," he smiled, "I promised my friends I wouldn't cut my hair until you would say something about it," and he rubbed through his own hair and got rid of the ribbon that was supposed to hold his hair together, only so his sister could mess up his hair with braids even more. "I don't know, I kind of like it. You don't?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I hate it." She laughed out loud when she saw her brother's reaction and abruptly pulled away his hair and tied it to a ponytail again. "I mean come on, you're wearing some tight shorts, a sleeveless shirt and thanks to all that training your muscles start looking like breasts! People will start thinking I have a big sister instead of brother with that long hair of yours." She died laughing when he turned red and crossed his arms like a woman would do when someone would barge in the room and she'd be naked. This was even more embarrassing than the crown made of flowers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Oh suuuure you didn't," and he turned around angrily but she knew he wasn't angry, just toying with her.

"Sumimasen niisan, do forgive me." He smirked ominously when she swung her arms around him, so she poked her brother on the cheek.

"I want Tonjiru for dinner."

"You're so!" He stood up, danced around 90 degrees and with a teasing typical Sasuke-playboy smile offered his sister his hand. She cursed but took it anyways, and told her brother how much of an idiot he was.

"Aishiteru, imouto."

* * *

_November 27__th__, 2007_

Itachi was home alone for the first time in 24 years. It was strange, really strange. He had come home from work without anyone overwhelming him with conversations or complains. He had prepared food and had accidently made enough for three persons. Now he was sitting in the couch, drinking some coffee and listened to the rain clattering on the window. There was no Kumiko locking herself up in her room and filling the apartment with her pure and accurate music, there was no Sasuke who broke the silence every two minutes after having learnt the first two pages and turn the page to move on to the next two. There wasn't even a Naruto that would distract either Sasuke or Kumiko from studying and if that wouldn't keep him busy he was rattling in the fridge searching for food. It was as silent as a grave, and Itachi missed the chaos and noise of his sister and brother.

Kumiko was staying at her friend's house Nana, probably watching for the first time in her life TV or who knew what other sort of advanced entertaining technology the family had. Sasuke was at a party with Naruto and some other friends, who knew what he was doing now at this very moment. Sasuke was very mature, he was able to take responsibility and act like a adult, however when he came in contact with alcohol or girls his image would suddenly change. It wasn't the first time Sasuke would come home with a girl and keep Itachi and Kumiko awake for the rest of the night. At first Kumiko had no idea what was going on and she was actually afraid something terrible was happening to her brother. She slept next to Itachi when Sasuke was at a party and would wake up every time he came home. Itachi kept her in his bedroom because he did not want Kumiko to see her brother like this. Whenever Sasuke drank he could become really aggressive. It was one reason why Itachi did not want Sasuke to drink, but now having turned 19 how could he blame his brother for having a drop too much?

Itachi had always been one of the calmer ones, sure he drank, but never too much. He was the friend among the circle that made sure everyone would get home alive and well. His friends had never seen Itachi drunk nor with a girl, Itachi didn't have any time for girls. He was 24 now and he still hadn't had a girlfriend, didn't have any clue about a woman's body and that was fine by him. It was something he wanted to keep that way until he would meet someone worthy.

It had happened one night, when Itachi was really tired and Sasuke came home again from a party with a girl in his arms he didn't even know the name of, that Kumiko had walked inside Sasuke's room. When Itachi heard his brother yelling out his sister's name he woke up and ran to the room next to his, his little sister staring blankly at her brother and the girl laying right underneath him, naked. Sasuke screamed to make her leave and Itachi rolled his eyes, picked up his sister, petted her on the head and told her everything was alright. His brother screamed again that he had to close the door which Itachi didn't, curious if Sasuke would still be able to close it himself, and if not if he would continue anyway. He just continued.

The next morning, or midday when Sasuke eventually woke up, she mostly avoided her brother and asked Itachi for helping her with homework. It didn't take long before she would ask him what she had seen the other night. Kumiko had come to an age however to understand, having the age of 12 years now, so Itachi explained, and she simply pulled a face and said 'eeeew!' which made Itachi laugh of course. Then she would simply return to the kitchen, point at her brother and again shout 'eeeew!', and Sasuke only watched her with a confused face and turn red. He apologized to his brother and told him it wouldn't happen again. The next month he came home from another party and yet another girl. From that moment on Itachi made sure Kumiko wouldn't be at home when his brother was at a party.

So Kumiko was at Nana's and Sasuke was at the yearly November Festivals. He wondered how his brother was doing.

* * *

**Note:** Hamtaro is a Japanese anime and mange for kids. Don't forget the school years resembles with the Japanese ones. I think the take-you-parent-to-school-day is American, though I'm not sure.

"Baka,": "Idiot,"

"Doozo, imouto.": "Here you go, sister."

"Arigato, niisan!": "Thank you, brother!"

"Sumimasen, niisan,": "I'm sorry brother,"

"Aishiteru, imouto.": "I love you, sister." Aishiteru is basically not common in Japan to use, it is only used to express your love towards someone precious to you in a very passionate way. I used this on purpose by the way.

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: I Call Him Womanizer**

_November 27__th__, 2007_

"Okay okay, another one. Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil? Anyone? Because it's pointless!"

"Sasuke, you're drunk."

"No no wait, what do you call a fish with no eye? Fssshh, get it, the i!"

"Sasuke!"

"No wait I was just getting started!"

Sakura was also one of Sasuke's closest friends. They had something back at secondary school however that was completely over now. It wasn't in Sasuke's dictionary to have a long relationship, also, when they were only 15 Sasuke was already pledging for more and although Sakura hadn't been ready back then, she had given in. Now turning 19 and still best friends with Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura had decided to leave things behind and start with a clean slate. She was considered the threesome's babysit, she was the one who would sit next to Naruto during tests so he would pass back at school, she was the one who would babysit on Sasuke's little sister when neither her brothers were at home and she was the one who would get them home after having drunk at a party. Sasuke had come to his limit, he was already dozing off his chair with a tequila in his hand and telling bad jokes to some random people he didn't even know. They did look weird at him though, and obviously the guy was getting mad for he was thinking Sasuke was trying to hit on his girlfriend. Before Sasuke would start drinking tequila instead of beer, talk to strangers and not to mention tell jokes, he would first have to drink a whole barrel of alcohol so it was clear he had drunk a lot. Sure he could have a big mouth, but he had never been the type to just random have a conversation like Naruto would do from time to time. Sakura indicated she'd get him of his chair and drag him outside after a lot of struggling, where some of their friends were waiting outside and having drinks themselves. The only one being sober were Neji and Shikamaru. Neji because he didn't drink and Shikamaru because alcohol simply wouldn't reach his head. "You need help with that?"

"That would be nice, arigato."

"What a drag, this happens almost every month." They watched as Neji was swinging Sasuke's arm around him in a very poorly effort, a most pathetic sight. They all looked up when Sasuke started shouting out of nowhere, like he had been pretending to be drunk all this time. His face turned angry, a face Sakura didn't like at all. "Kiba?! Hey Kiba you son of a bitch get your ass down here we need," he inhaled, "we need to talk!"

"Talk?" Kiba asked and blinked his lifeless eyes because it seemed like he had taken some sort of drugs. He was snorting his nose and let go of Hinata's hand, walked towards Sasuke who barely managed to stand on his own and waited. He waited, and suddenly got hit in the face. His razor-sharp nose was bleeding, and suddenly Kiba was all bright and clear. "You fucking asswhole what's your problem!"

"Don't pretend like you don't, know anything, baka! If I ever hear you talk, about my sister like that again you – you'll wish you were," he clinched on to a wall. "You wish you were never born!"

"That's enough both of you!" It was Sakura who interrupted this time, because looking at the boys it would only seem like they enjoyed the show. Neji nor Shikamaru had ever liked Sasuke, he was too full of himself and always ran off with the girls. It was probably Sasuke's personal way of dealing with his wrathful life. However, Sasuke did use to be number one of the class, (Shikimaru could've easily been number one if he weren't so lazy all of the time) so although he acted like a spoilt and selfish playboy he did get great results. "Hinata take Kiba to the hospital! And you mister, you're going with me!" but when Sakura turned around he had already left.

He wandered the remain of his way home all by himself, though that was utmost difficult seeing stars and the end of the road being left while it would suddenly be right, then in front of him. It was dark on the streets, you could hear the music from the festival playing till up here, a loud and boisterous noise causing an enormous headache if you combined it with too much alcohol, so naturally, that was what Sasuke felt right now. The lights on the streets were on thankfully and a black cat would pass by as he was stumbling down the road with carefully one foot after another. His eyes widened, his heart stopped beating, he held on to his breath when he suddenly realized something: the streets were moving.

"Hey pretty boy," and suddenly Sasuke was standing in a dark alley with a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, like he had dreamt all that had happened and had been standing over here all along. She had pressed him against the wall and teasingly her fingers would mark down a path from chest to neck and lip, carefully step by step just like how he had walked some seconds ago, or maybe minutes. What was this girl's name again... "Wanna continue where we left it yesterday?" With these words he suddenly remembered his entire yesterday again, even in this drunk situation. He remembered her name again and smirked once remembering how Ino had cried out his name.

"Ino I don't think I –"

"What are you saying?" and her hand seized deep down in his pants and in his boxers when she felt the swollen limb. "I think little Sasuke-kun's a bit lonely, isn't that right?"

"Aaah..." He released a heavy moan when her hand made a pumping gesture, slowly and teasingly yet also exactly what Sasuke wanted, only he wanted it faster and tighter and generally, inside of something. The way how she kissed his neck, bit it, sucked it, how her hands went up and down making his feet curl and his body stiffened he flipped his head back to the wall and released another groan, and another, and another, and louder, and Ino would pull him in one of her wet kisses so he would shut up. That was until Sasuke started feeling not so well. The next thing that happened was there before he even knew it.

He threw up.

Actually, it was most entertaining how Ino pulled back and spit out the vomit, smacked Sasuke's face with the full intention of hurting him and screaming out how disgusted he was. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened to Sasuke, yet still all the girls were willing to take the risk of getting puked all over. She ran away angrily and almost crying, and when Sakura arrived with Naruto on her shoulders she shot an angry glare at her, almost making Sakura laugh. She wished she had seen it.

"You're a fucking slut Ino-pig! Your mom's a slut and your grandma was a slut and the entire Yamanaka clan consists out of sluts! Who do you think you are, rejecting me?! It's not like you're going to get any better than me! Oh and by the way, you're beloved boyfriend, Shikamaru?! HE'S CHEATING ON YOU WITH GAARA'S SISTER!"

"Enough Sasuke," and with a fierce short smack in Sasuke's face, Sakura caught his attention again. After having thrown up he looked... Better. "Naruto's staying with you for the night, I'm not planning on taking him all the way to his house while yours is only a few blocks away."

"House... Blocks..." Naruto was jabbering on Sakura's back, but then quickly fell back to sleep. "Sasuke, I still," he mumbled, "still didn't get any girls."

Sakura laughed and took Sasuke by the arm. "Come on you two, let's get you home."

* * *

_25__th__ of April, 2006_

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Get in!"

"Forget it! I'm not getting in."

"Kumiko!"

"No! Put me down! I'm serious Sasuke."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

He lifted her up from the ground, fling her over his shoulder and after a lot of struggling, pounding and screaming she decided it was useless and gave up. It was really calm at Konoha's park near the centre of the village, not very unlikely since it was 9 o'clock in the evening. Most parents had already left with their children, couples had gone home and enjoy each other there. Grandpas were done with playing shoji and grandmas were done with knitting. And here Kumiko was, together with her brother who was carrying her in the freezingly cold cold water because he just _had_ to teach her how to swim. Okay so maybe not being able to swim at the age of 13 was a little, let's say unusual, but Kumiko was not interested at learning the matter at all. In fact, the further she could stay away from deep water, the better. She was a little girl herself, not very strong, very fragile for having diabetes, dyslexia, mental disorders. There were a few reasons why Sasuke wanted to teach her. First, sports are great for diabetes-patients, second, it would do her self esteem some good, and third, which kid at the age of 13 did still not know how to swim? It was only natural that Kumiko would not collaborate voluntary, being a patient with mental disorders, you're afraid of new things, you think everything's going to end bad and multiply that with the average of fear inside of that tiny body of hers and you get one hell of a hysterical, boisterous child. He was surprised how Kumiko gave up already so fast. As her foot touched the very surface of the water and circular waves would flow out of it she withdrew immediately. Fascinated by this natural appearance, she tried it again, and again, until she'd splash her foot in the water and run in her brother's arms because the water was so so strange and scary it might actually attack her. So Sasuke had managed to make her touch the water with her foot, not really sure why it was that big of a deal because she loved taking baths, or perhaps to her nature's water felt different and more threatening than the water coming out of the tap. In any case, he was determined to teach her tonight, even if I'd kill him, and perhaps Itachi would come home late this night, find out his sister and brother are missing, rush to the park and discover Sasuke's corpse in the bushes. Well, Kumiko wasn't that aggressive, still, keep it in mind Sasuke, you never know.

"No no no, I'm_ not_ going _in_!"

"Shut up." He said that with a really annoyed yet familiar tone which he used quite often these days. They didn't have any swimming-clothes, only a way too small bathing-suit with a flower-pattern and an oversized black Uchiha-trunk that would slip right off Sasuke's legs if he'd wear it, so they went naked. Swimming-clothes were expensive and only to be used a few times in a year, in other words, not worth it. However, having spent most of their lives together in the same bed and the same bath, both of them wouldn't bother, Sasuke wouldn't bother. He wasn't ashamed of his body and besides no one was around. Kumiko was too childish to be ashamed of such a thing so didn't bother either. In fact, Kumiko preferred spending the entire night naked above the surface of the water instead of going _in_ the water. Dirty blue scary water.

He led her with both holding hands in the water, first her feet, after a lot of crying her knees, then the belly, and she stopped at the neck. At this height, the water stopped right underneath Sasuke's chest because he was one head bigger than his sister. She blew big bubbles in the water and watched them with crossed eyes like a person would do while trying to look at his nose. Adorably cute, but not enough to make Sasuke stop with teaching.

"So now, you swim."

Determined she shook her head. "I'm going to drown."

"No you're not, I'm here to help you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Listen Kumiko life's full of experiences and choices, one day you'll have to be able to undergo or take them. Consider the swimming as one of them. Don't look at it like it's something scary but rather freeing, close your eyes, let go of everything and show the world what you got. Come out of your box and tell the world who you are. You don't have to do this for me or Itachi or anyone else, but do it for yourself, and believe in yourself."

"Believe it huh," she repeated and crossed her arms in the water, soon remembering where that came from. "Everything you said just now, did you understand any of it?"

"Nope," and he smiled at his little sister, gone gone was the beautiful life lesson and philosophy. "Now stop complaining and do as I say, got it?"

The next half an hour they spent their time to the following: how to swim straight. After a lot of commotion Kumiko had dared to lower her head in to the water. She now dared to go in the water, but she still had no idea how to swim. Sasuke helped her by holding her belly and legs, keep her straight and walk with her so she could get used to the water. It didn't improve, nothing happened, when Sasuke would let go of her she'd just panic and claim onto her brother, but this time when he let go of her again she actually swam like a lady. It wasn't for a very long time though, a few seconds maybe, but she swum and Sasuke escaped a smile. Kumiko hadn't even noticed her brother had let go of her, only became aware of it when she was a little further, fortunately where she was able to stand, and peeped up from the water with two big blue eyes smiling at her brother. She noticed how he smiled, she jumped proudly around in the water and stumbled over her own feet but when she fell she didn't fall into the water, she fell with her back against her nice, warm brother's chest who held on to her. She giggled like a newborn, as usual, closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, so damn proud of herself and Sasuke so damn proud of his sister.

It was for the first time his eyes scanned his little sister's beautiful skin, he admired her shape and took in her warmth, smelled her shampoo and almost felt like tasting her blood. His hands seemed so much bigger when they were wrapped around her waist, and she seemed so much tinier when she was sheltering herself in his arms. And while they had been showering together for their entire life, it was for the first time Sasuke noticed how grown-up her body already looked. He should let go of her now. He didn't.

Kumiko only stood there silently in the water when his hands reached higher and cupper her breasts. Maybe she had no idea what was going on, maybe she did know but didn't care, or maybe she did know and cared, but was to overwhelmed to say anything. In the end, what would you do when your brother suddenly seizes for your breasts? So even when he touched her that way, she still stood there silently in the water not saying anything, shivered when she suddenly felt hot breath in her neck coming from his lips when he pushed his chest tighter against her back. Should she push him away now or do nothing at all, turn around, maybe pretend like she falls again. Wasn't this wrong but then why would Sasuke do that because Sasuke's smart and she should always listen to her brother and he takes care of her and loves her and –

"Come on, Itachi's probably waiting for us."

"Huh?" She turned around and blinked several times with her eyes. Had it all been an illusion, a strange dream, or was he just pretending like nothing had happened at all, she did not know. But there was no time for her to think about it either, and as fast as the illusion had vanished, she got out of her water and stuffed herself into her clothes which were slightly getting too small so time for another one of Sasuke's old T-shirts. They played a game: whoever gets to the apartment first doesn't have to cook tomorrow. Sasuke gave her a 5 seconds-lead and got later than her on purpose. When they came home Itachi helped his little sister with repeating her lessons for the next day while Sasuke found himself laying on his bed and thinking. He wished what had happened had just been an illusion.

* * *

_2__nd__ of Mai, 2008_

She tapped her feet nervously in the car, her thumbs encircling each other and when they'd accidently touch each other she'd frizzle her hands and continue without breaching. When her eyes would meet the giant school she'd wrath together and ducked her head behind the car's porter, watching dreadfully at the building's rooftops and hearing the plain pupils talking to each other about tomorrow's test, a music band's newest song or a movie they had seen. Familiar and common talks indeed, and that was exactly what was frightening Kumiko to death. Everything seemed so perfect yet knowing that it was far from perfect, when suddenly she felt a tight squeeze in her left hand and her brother was already looking at her when she turned her eyes to meet his, smiling. Like that was going to help. He knew better though, whatever Sasuke might say he would not reassure his little sister when it came down to meeting new people, and now having to barge in a new classroom with new people while they all had their own circle of friends by now and therefore didn't need any additions, it was even more frightening.

She smiled back at her brother in a rather automatically way when they would both exit Itachi's second-hand car in which Sasuke had brought Kumiko to school. She put her first steps on the ground steadily and carefully, watched with eyes wide open at the size of the enormous school and the students passing by, and before she even knew it a panic-attack was taking over, breathing became difficult, her view became black, and at the very end of the darkness an empathic hand would lead her back to the real world and again she would look into her brother's comforting eyes. He had already seized for the inhaler in her backpack and offered it to her, which she accepted with all too much haste and took three deep breaths. It didn't help that much, though it helped, but Sasuke's steady hand holding hers as they walked their way up to the classroom would help even more.

Head teacher was waiting for them to arrive at the entrance, he was a rather chubby man with grey curly hair, an endearing smile, lots of wrinkles and some round tiny glasses. After Sasuke having insisted to keep his sister company till class's first encounter, they'd move on to the classroom. The man would knock pleasantly on the door, crooing with full entertainment and when he opened the door, several pair of eyes were staring. Kumiko would take a step back, considered maybe running away, but instead she collapsed with her back against her brother's chest who was looking at her like 'where do you think you're going?'. It sure was reassuring her brother was here to comfort her, yet still meeting new people and just being in this whole new environment with new people would scare her.

"Do come in Kumiko, there's nothing to be afraid of," and somehow it bothered the head master that Sasuke would follow his little sister into the classroom, like he wanted to prevent her from getting bullied, but there was of course no such thing as bullying in his perfect school. "Class, today we have a new student, I want you to welcome her and guide her through the school a little."

All those glaring faces, they wouldn't stop looking at her. Like she was some sort of freak. She began seeing things double and vague, she began transpiring substatianally, and again even before she knew it her brother was holding her inhaler in his hands but this time brought her to her tiny lips himself because it didn't look like she was able to do it herself at the moment. After a deep inhalation she felt better, and all the students would look at her uncomfortably. Great first impression, she thought to herself.

She listened as the head teacher was asking her brother if everything was alright, and how he claimed this happened all too much, how the head master would suddenly understand why her brother had followed them all the way up to here. She looked back at those several denying faces, ready to faint or have a crying fit any moment. Her brother crouched down next to her and caressed her face with his right hand while his left was occupied with toying with the car keys, something he always does when he's not feeling comfortable or feels embarrassed. "You gonna be okay?"

"No." She snarled which made him laugh but she wasn't laughing at all, in fact, as much as she hated to admit it, because after all she was almost turning fifteen, she did not want her brother to leave. But despite her effort of keeping him with her here, Sasuke had to leave, because he too had to go to school, but his sister wasn't planning on letting him escape that easily. No, she'd rather perform a dramatic soap-episode in front of the class-room containing out of the weekly regular episode of crying, shouting, struggling and all other commotion you can picture. In the end it was the teacher which was apparently her new teacher of English, that needed to hold on to Kumiko like some wild animal, because if you would let go of it, it would definitely go after her pray and haunt it down. Definitely, great first impression.

The day went as slowly as Kumiko had expected. Classes were tiresome and breaks were lonely. When a teacher would ask her something she would simply look up in confusion, so the teacher would lecture her and the class would laugh with her. She lived in her own world after all, where classmates and teacher were not present. It was until lunch, when she was staring vacantly at her tamagoyaki and onigiri that she was being dragged out of her daydreams as a certain someone with butterfly-shaped eyes, dark pink hair and dressed as a boy while she was a girl, cared for joining her with lunch. The way she asked it was rather impudent, it wasn't a question either rather a statement, and she'd make herself comfortable soon enough by thrashing her lunch-box on the table, take off her cap, rubbed carelessly through her hair and put it back on. The skateboard was laying on her lap like a baby and the headphones around her neck were from a well-known brand Yamaha, which would suit her casual trashy boys-look perfectly. Kumiko would look up from her lunch-box and glare at the girl in all disbelief and although they did not know each other at all, there was this vividing atmosphere all around them which would substitute for the awkward one, they got along immediately. "The name's Tayuya. Tayuya Hayashi."

"Kumiko Nakamura Uchiha," and she would smile at her what looked like a really normal regular smile, but deep inside she was so exciting it felt like she could die any moment. A girl, talking to her, without calling her names? She would scan the girl from top till toe, watched as her clothes fell down upon the chair flawlessly for they were way too oversized, naturally the skinny look wouldn't fit her at all. They were common grey just like you would expect from a girl of her style, grey and black and a touch of baby-blue, as casual as it could be. Her skateboard on the other hand matched her hair, soaked in pink and black graffiti with her name written at the bottom of it. A butterfly was painted on it as well, and Kumiko would focus her eyes on her face now. She analyzed her sharp chin and analyzed her grey pale skin, her pink spiky hair covered by her hat and her eyes, they caught her attention the most. "Your eyes," she gasped and bowed forwards to seize for them but of course Tayuya would back off, but Kumiko would only smile at her reaction. "They look like butterflies."

"... Your weird diva, I'll give you that."

"Do you like Black Sabbath?" she would then suddenly ask the pink-haired girl and out of recognition she'd look up from her lunchbox to look at the icy girl, thinking how weird she was for coming up with a random subject like that, yet also she loved this band. She didn't know whether she should trust Kumiko or not, because she was so perfectly beautiful but most of all she seemed so damn fake, you could tell by her eyes and the smile of course, but actually it was because Kumiko did not know how to act in front of others, let alone converse. It was a good first try though, after having wasted her fist chance of a good impression earlier this morning.

"You like Metal? You're kidding, right?"

"Actually, I don't know anything about it," she chuckled adorably and turned her head a little so that half of the guys passing by stumbled over their own feet and ended up with their faces in their lunch. "My brother listens to it, I just happen to know a thing or two about it because of him."

"The one who was with you this morning?"

"Yeah, that's him." Her attention got drawn to a spider crawling on the lunch table, fulfilling his quest as mother of who knows, maybe a billion children travelling along her back, and her eyes followed the spider's movement till the very end of the table. She would smile again and look back at her new friend. "You like flowers?"

There was a short objection lingering in Tayuya's hand gestures, she had already opened her mound and was about to say something, but looking at the girl's icy eyes which were now following the popping bells from Tayuya's soda, she let it rest. She decided Kumiko was a very simple and sweet girl that needed some help to open up a little, so her constant change of subjects wouldn't bother her that much. It even made her smile. "I think I'll call you Koori."

"Koori?"

"It suits you wonderfully."

"Koori," and she considered the nickname, weighed out the word with her tongue, how it would sound in a sentence, and when she confirmed the nickname sounded good enough she would smile with that same fake smile again.

–

"How was school?"

"It was okay," she smiled at Itachi and locked herself up in her room again to play on her fiddle. Itachi would look up from the dishes in all disbelieve, relieved his sister had had a good day though, but also a little confused because how long ago had it been since she said that school was okay? They had transferred Kumiko to a different school as precautionary measure, before the bullying would start developing into beating up. Worst thing, the biggest bully of her former school? Nana Osaki. It had happened the last few weeks of last schoolyear, Nana started ignoring Kumiko, she found her annoying and any word spoken from her mouth could get lost if it were for Nana. Nana had gained a certain popularity among her classmates and certainly among the guys, and growing older she too was more interested in men. She became quickly one of the most popular girls in school, and a girl like Kumiko therefore couldn't walk by her side and ruin her new fabulous image. She started commenting on Kumiko's appearance and behaviour, called her weird, pointed at her clothes and would laugh. Of course Kumiko wasn't one of the most fashionable ones, her brothers couldn't afford the highest quality of labels and so Kumiko ended up having her elder brothers' clothes which was perfectly fine with her. But Nana laughed at it anyway, knowing the circumstances among her best friend's life, and at first Kumiko would leave it like that and try making up with her friend, it didn't take long though before Nana would tell her straight face to face they were no friends anymore. Kumiko remembered how she asked why, and Nana had answered: "Because you're ugly," and they shouted names at her and left her on the floor where they had pushed her.

He picked up another plate, dried it off with his towel while listening admirably at the warm music coming out of his sister's bedroom, how they once had been cold false notes and how it had now developed into simple yet pretty compositions, and he would smile.

* * *

**Shoji: **Japanese game, somewhat comparable to chess. Obviously it's the game Shikamaru and Amuza were always playing together.

**Tamagoyaki and onigiri**: Japanese dish that contains out of sweet omelette and rice, a typical lunch to take to school, normally eaten with some vegetables.

**Koori: **Japanese for 'ice'

**Some people are complaining that the whole data thing is complicated. Welcome to my world. No I am NOT going to change the school years to American ones! **

**Please do not ad as favourite or follow without review, thank you. Your beloved writer, ShadowOfSD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: I Call Him Irresponsible**

_November 28__th__, 2007_

He woke up with a terrible headache next morning. It took a while before he would realize he was finding himself in his own bedroom and it was probably already passed 12 because he could smell the aromatic scent of steamed vegetables, the sizzling noise of frying duck and Itachi chopping up carrots. In a far distance he could hear the faint sound of his sister's reassuring voice talking to Itachi, probably about how her sleepover had been at Nana's. His eyes opened slowly but surely as the room slowly began taking shape, dark became light and hot became extremely hot. It was only till then he realized he was sweating profusely thanks to the pile of blankets resting on his skin. He realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. Why was that?

"No Sasuke, I didn't... put yur socks waay... Look n drawrr..." That mumbling ravelling tone. You could not possibly imagine how wide Sasuke's eyes turned when his best friend rolled over in his bed next to him, naked, clinching onto _his _pillow and with a despicable smile on his face. Slowly his eyes opened, and when he saw Sasuke's furious face in front of him turning red like a tomato, Naruto was fully awake as well.

Itachi and Kumiko both died laughing as they heard their brother shouting out Naruto's name. The next minutes they spent fighting, calling names and hitting each other. It was most entertaining though, but as much as both Itachi and Kumiko enjoyed listening to it Kumiko continued her story. Itachi was happy her first sleepover with a friend had been a great experience, and he was about to say how proud he was for having spent her first night without any of her brothers when the door at their left right banged open and presented them a messed-up cocky pale Sasuke, and behind him on the floor a beaten-up Naruto was laying in bed. "Don't, wanna hear about it," he snarled an grit his teeth, barged to the bathroom and with another loud bang closed the door. Kumiko held her breath when Naruto entered the kitchen, watched the fair-haired rubbing the spiky haircut, and laughed out loud. He narrowed his eyes. "We were drunk!"

"You sure were," Itachi answered and threw Naruto a can of soda.

"Thanks." He opened it and drank it greedily all at once, and took place in still only his underwear on one of the stools next to Kumiko's. She turned up her nose and continued chewing on her straw popping out of her juice, trying to halter the laughing.

"By the way how you can sit on your bottom so easily, I presume Sasuke was _the bitch_?"

"Stop it it's not funny Itachi! Don't mock me like that!"

"Well actually I think it's really funny. Aah, you should've listened to yourselves at night, you made Sasuke scream louder than any wo–"

"Okay okay I get it, enough with the joking!"

"Don't worry Naruto, it happens all of the time."

"You mean... You and Deidara..."

"Hell no."

"Then why are you... Wait, you're making fun of me, right?" and he would look at Kumiko's red face who stopped herself from bursting into laughter as confirmation, having seen that he had that same Uzumaki-angry face again and turned his eyes towards his soda. He whispered very slowly and threatening how evil the little child was, and she would stick out her tongue, Naruto offended as he was doing the same only so much more exaggerating, and she overexaggerated again, and then he did the same.

They stopped when Sasuke opened the door again, now wearing his black boxers and with a towel wrapped around his neck like a scarf, still angry-looking though, and when Naruto passed him by very slowly like you would do when you needed to pass by a lion when it was sleeping, the lion suddenly woke up and faced his meal with deadening eyes so his friend writhed together and hurried his ass down the bathroom. They all watched Sasuke briefly as he was standing there, but turned their eyes away once he noticed them pretending like nothing was going on. He took a seat next to his sister carefully, gritted his teeth and decided sitting wasn't that important after all. He could only hope the pain would decrease by the end of the day. "Why are there four plates?"

"I though Naruto might like to –"

"You can't be serious about offering him a meal, can you?!"

"In case you didn't know Sasuke," and this was the moment when Itachi's eyes would turn red, even able to silence Sasuke's big mouth, egocentric playboy Sasuke, "you as well as Naruto are both responsible for this 'accident'. So stop fussing around and swallow your mistakes like a man..." It was a lecture, but this one was so obvious Itachi couldn't resist. "But you can swallow other things as well if you –"

"ITACHI!"

"Sumimasen otouto, I got carried away. If you're not going to sit down, do tell Naruto lunch's ready in a few minutes, will you?"

Lunch was rather tense, normally her brother and Naruto would wide mouldy joke around about last night's party whenever Naruto would sleep over, however this time he was as silent as the grave and with stuffed mouth scoffing every last bit of food on his plate, while Naruto was as cheerful as usual. He would pretend like nothing had happened and nothing was going on, explained how they had danced till midnight yesterday and how he forget about most of the rest of the evening. It didn't take him long before he managed to involve Sasuke in the conversation, and in the end he would act normal again and they would laugh and call each other names again as usual.

* * *

_18th of Mai, 2008_

With the full intention of taking down the wall, she smashed and punched it and if it weren't for her it would cause cracks since the wall was so fragile and unbelievably thin and bad isolated. In any case, she punched that wall until it would collapse, fortunately it didn't, because if that was to happen she didn't know if her eyes would make it or not. After yelling her brother's name three or four times but still having no effect, still he was moaning the lungs out of him at the other side of the wall and still that naive girl that was foolish enough to spread her legs for him wouldn't stop screaming, she put in earplugs which didn't help either. Folding a pillow around her ears was no option, she was typing a project on Itachi's laptop and therefore needed her hands. It wasn't the first time Sasuke would bring a girl to their house of course, but this girl, hell she could scream like giving birth to an infant if that wouldn't become the result of their petting-party. So disturbing background noises or not, Kumiko continued her project, an essay about 'your ideal school', some stupid subject they always got at the beginning of the schoolyear when she suddenly heard the noise stopped. Relieved she took a deep breath, smiled, her hands ready to type again, and there it was again but this time even worse. Hell no.

She scrambled in her backpack for something she had bought occasionally for these circumstances and once she got that, she moved on to her eldest brother's window and opened it. The window led to a fire stairs at the side of the apartment building and from up here her brother and whoever the girl was were even more audible. In fact, now that their window was open she bet you could probably hear them down the street as well, so it was a good thing they lived at the seventh floor, and even better the alley was quite deserted by day. When her feet touched the stairs it made a banging noise which they luckily didn't hear, they continued their business without much bother so Kumiko was glad the curtains were at least closed. With a smooth gesture she dropped the stink-bomb in her brother's room, not really caring it would be her room as well that was about to undergo a smoulder of eye-stitching stanch. As fast as she had dropped it, she hopped back in Itachi's room and waited behind her laptop, trying to reread what she had written just minutes ago, but too busy with awaiting what was about to come. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Ooh, ooh, Sasuke, yes, haaah... What is.. What, WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!"

After some screaming and coughing the girl packed her belongings and barely dressed Kumiko could hear how she banged the door behind her. Some stumbling feet followed her, Kumiko sneaked a peak and saw her brother standing naked in the hallway of the block, screaming out loud how much of a slut she was, really really furious, but then again humiliatingly shy when two elder woman would cross by the hallway and chuckled. He turned red, hid what wasn't to be seen with both hands and withdrew, closed the door and dreadfully glared at the door leading to his brother's room when he slowly turned around his head. Kumiko would close the door quickly like nothing had happened.

"KUMIKO!"

This was a side of Sasuke she feared, he could deter his little sister when he turned out so furious, on the other hand Kumiko supposed it was her own fault, having thrown a stink-bomb in their room. She wanted to have a little fun and take revenge on her brother for always fucking girls' brains out whenever Kumiko was around at home, but she had never expected her brother to get so angry. Suddenly she didn't find this funny anymore, suddenly when her back was against the door keeping her raging brother from getting in she remembered how she had felt back at elementary school. She remembered how she was hiding in one of the classrooms in the exact same position, when three girls would bang on the door until they got in, pulled out some scissors and cut off several strokes of hair. Then they would simply leave, laughing. It was a good thing Kumiko had long, thick hair so she could hide most of the bald spots or shorter strokes of hair, because she didn't want Itachi to worry about that too, after all he had enough things on his mind already, and if Sasuke was to hear it there was no doubt he would've lost his cool again and go to those girls himself to teach them a lesson. So better not tell anyone.

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DEMOLISH IT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

As brave as Kumiko was, she was not strong enough to stop her brother from getting in. In the end with one fierce smash Kumiko fell with her hands on the floor causing a free access to the living-room, and of course her brother took the access. Automatically his hands seized for her wrists and clinched on to them and naturally Kumiko would struggle, after all her brother's grip was stronger and painful. He would drop himself on top of her and searched eye contact which he better hadn't done. From the moment he saw the fear in his little sister's eyes, he remembered her as an infant, a baby, a toddler, a kid, and the young woman of fourteen years she had become now, it was from that moment his determination and rage would drop to his feet, for as furious he was for his sister having done something like that, again he could not find it in his heart to punish her. No, instead of that his eyes moistened, and as the itching feeling of tears began to take over he rubbed his eyes because he did not want his sister to see him like this. He let go of his grip, sat back on the floor and seized with his hands for his face like he was trying to gain his sanity back. Carefully Kumiko dared to push herself off the floor and looked at her brother, but to all his humiliation did not look back at her, got up and locked himself up in the bathroom because right now he needed a shower. A really long, hot, mind-zeroing shower.

She sat there about five minutes, maybe longer, it's not like she could recall the exact time, she only realized what had happened when a bird came sitting on the baluster of the fire stairs, singing so vividly and happy it was almost annoying. Her eyes shot open en she held her breath for several minutes, when all of a sudden she seized for oxygen. The inhalator was sleeping peacefully on the kitchen table where she always put it because Kumiko was one of those girls who would always lose things and got sucked up in the mess at their home. Itachi always made sure her inhalator was where it was supposed to be, luckily, for if it weren't for Itachi, Kumiko could've chocked. It was already a great effort to stumble her way to the kitchen and seize it and that while an enormous stanch was slowly spreading through the entire apartment. Three deep breaths and she was ready to go again, she opened every single window for some ventilation and held still in front of the bathroom's door. As she seized for the door handle with shivering hands, she managed to open it, glare inside and finding Sasuke's shadow behind the shower curtain. Deduced from the way Sasuke was standing still while water was pouring all the way through his hair, it was obvious he was in deep deep thoughts, not the best time for Kumiko to interrupt his shower-session, yet she was foolish enough to enter the room anyways. She needed her brother more than anything now, if he only weren't mad at her.

Next to the door was a washing-table stuffed with toothbrushes and combs and crèmes and whatever necessary stuff a human needs these day to look decent enough to go outside. Above it was a rusty mirror with lightning that would cause shortcut most of the times. Seriously, they hated that light. Next to it was the constantly clogged toilet. At the left against the wall was an enormous baby-designed wardrobe containing several old towels, washcloths, the cheapest bottles of soap and shampoo in Konoha history and other stuff that didn't belong in a bathroom in the first place. And right in front of her was a window with orange curtains, with next to it the bathtub and shower curtain where her brother was at this very moment.

She took one hesitating step, then another, bit her lip, and from the very left of the bathtub was able to see her brother standing in the shower. He looked so senseless, pale, his eyes exhausted and staring blankly at the shower's head like counting the amount of water drops that would flow out of it. He didn't look up either when his sister's head would suddenly appear at his left, should he even care his sister was there? After all they still shared baths and bed, so why should he bother? It had become a habit, the constant present of his little sister, most importantly an addicting one, it had come this far that every time when Sasuke had some minutes for himself he would only think about her. Was she doing fine? Where was it that she was going again? Would Kumiko have already done her homework? Frankly he thought about her so much it would scare him, and he hoped that spending a little fun with a girl would clear his mind, but honestly it hadn't. No, in fact, when he was even at the highest level of being disgusted by himself for thinking about his sister when he was fucking some slut, Kumiko had already decided to have enough of the lack of attention and put a stop to it. So at this very moment suppressing himself was an action that already took enough concentration.

He cursed when his sister was still staring at him with those huge icy blue eyes. It were those eyes of her that would haunt him in his dreams making him clinch on to his sister in the middle of the night when they were sleeping. Those eyes would make him inhale her cherubic scent and enjoy it all over again as he was only thinking about it. Like the water would actually wash away the sins and reality of him thinking about his sister every single time, how foolish of him to think something like that would actually work. It were merely small medicines from which you would already know they would result into nothing, so why bother and not give it a try? And as he was slowly sinking into his sister's beautiful eyes, he got lost in his own daydream and was anaesthetized, suddenly she was finding herself next to her brother in the bathtub with her clothes on. It didn't take long before they would stick to her fragile flawless body just like Sasuke's long hair on his back and arms, and if it weren't for those drops dripping down on her smooth skin he could tell she was crying. You could not see it because of the water, but she shivered and sobbed like a ten year old, hoping that if she would sit there with her buttocks in the water sobbing and crying that maybe, if her brother would be generous enough today, he would forgive her. She had the advantage of being adorable though.

"Don't..." and her brother would kneel down next to her and strike her chin with his thumb making her look at him. As her eyes locked on him the surrounding red that was supposed to be white around the pupil and iris was clearly visible. "Don't cry imouto, please..."

"Niisan," she would gasp as her brother's lips and nose were fitting perfectly in her neck, and she could sense how his nostrils were slowly taking in her scent ,"what are you –"

"I'M HOME!"

Itachi's voice sounded like a rescue which Kumiko would willingly seize for this time since her brother was acting weirder than usual. She felt like crying, didn't understand what was going on and slowly remembering her elder brother, how he would always hold her and love her, play with her and protect her. While most people would describe Sasuke Uchiha as an asswhole, a player, yet still somehow number one most popular guy in school and most importantly the rookie of the class, no, High School, Sasuke would turn into another human whenever he was around his sister. When it came down to her, he would act more serious, he would bear every little remark about her with a grudge. People had never seen Sasuke perform a smile so genuine as when he was smiling to cheer up his sister, they had never seen him embrace someone so purely as his sister. Had it meant something from the very first moment she was born, although she possibly couldn't remember that. She couldn't even remember her own parents, in fact she didn't even know how she ended up all alone with her brothers in the first place, assuming that her brothers wouldn't know either so why bother and ever consider the ideas when no one in the whole world knew what had happened to their parents?!

She was losing her mind again, gasped for breath while struggling to find the door handle leading outside of this bathroom. The kitchen was empty despite the early arrive of Itachi, as well as the kitchen table. Her inhaler, where was her inhaler?! In all panic seized for her throat like that was going to help her. She collapsed on the floor with eyes wide open, scratched her throat, something she always does whenever she had a panic attack and was unable to breathe, and the kitchen already was turning into a dark dark underworld dimension beneath the surface of the earth, she could feel how the flames of hell were already encircling her, at least that was how it felt like being under the constant pain of getting no air. And then suddenly, there was this little sparkle of light at the very end of the tunnel, like and angel fallen from heaven and leading her back to the real world by holding her hand. Suddenly an overwhelming and warm smother of oxygen would find its way up to her lungs, and she breathed slowly but surely as her brother was there knelt down next to her and holding the breathing mask to her face, releasing a deep sigh when he noticed Kumiko was alright. He was still naked and his body still wet, just like his long hair was still stitched to his shoulders, but he was next to her alright, taking care of her as usual, would she have even made it alive today if it weren't for Sasuke?

"I found her inhaler," and Itachi walked in the kitchen again carrying the little instrument in his hand, also relieved she was okay yet still so so furious that again she hadn't put back her belongings where they were ought to be, but on the other hand he assumed it was a habit that she could not get taught off, never. "For now I think it's best if she keeps using the mask, let's take her to bed."

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea," Sasuke laughed and underneath the mask Kumiko turned a little red and forced an uncomfortable smile.

"I don't see the problem?"

"Let's just say our bedroom is temporary not available, I'll take her to your room instead."

"Fine by me," Itachi answered confused, "and what the hell is this smell wandering around in our house, it's terrible."

"Oh you know niisan, things turn out bad for Uchiha when they eat onions."

With the remain of power in Kumiko's body, she softly squeezed Sasuke's arm as he was carrying her to Itachi's bed and smiled when he also did. He placed a kiss on her forehead as usual, a habit they had maintained for quite some years now, and soon afterwards she fell asleep covered with her eldest brother's blankets. He stayed there for a while, sitting next to her and watching how her mind-piercing eyes would slowly gather asleep and find peace within a dream world far away from this, still holding her small small hand and striking it with the surface of his thumb. And yet again, before he even knew it, thoughts were filling his mind as before, thoughts that better should not exist in the first place. As she had fallen to sleep deep enough, he stroke her face with the back of his hand one final time and took his departure when he noticed how she started nibbling on Itachi's bedspread and smiled.

_Arigato, niisan._

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. ShadowOfSD**

"**Sumimasen otouto,": "Sorry little brother,"  
"Arigato, niisan.": Thank you, big brother."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: I Call Him Reckless **

_July 9__th__, 2009_

"I'll make sure to get home on time. You're going to be fine Kumiko."

But no, she wouldn't let go of her eldest brother because no way not in a million years that she was going to stay in this little apartment all by herself. Sasuke was out, probably another party and honestly she didn't want to see him tonight. But now that Itachi was going to leave too, she began doubting her own determinations. Sure things between her and Sasuke had become more awkward than ever before, but if it was choosing between an awkward atmosphere or a devastating lonely one, she'd pick the first one alright. Konan smiled as the baby of the family who was clinching onto Itachi's leg, waiting in the door for her date to come after first having shaken off his baby sister. They were only dating currently, Itachi having met Konan at a party of his friends, but already she knew more things about Kumiko than someone could've possibly imagined. Itachi would not shut up about her, would always make sure he was available when they were spending time with each other. Not that it bothered Konan that much, actually it was delightful to hear how one could talk so flattering about another. She understood Itachi's circumstances, appreciated his loyalty as taking the responsibility of a father and loved his secluded behaviour from the world and anyone among it, having an own opinion about life and truly overthinking it, neglecting truth and reality. He was an inconvenient guy and that was exactly the reason why she liked him. He went deeper compared to the average human.

"You want us to stay until Deidara's here?"

She considered the proposal when guilt overwhelmed her. Her brother was going out with a girl, for the first time, and he was 26. He had taken care of her his entire life, so much that she can't even remember her own parents. Whenever she imagines her father's face, it's Itachi's that appears. So maybe, just maybe, she could grant him this little moment? "I – it's okay…"

He winked at her as in demonstrating how proud he was for making this choice. After all, maybe she could learn a little bit, experiencing for the first time in years solitude, and really, there wasn't much exciting about it. Suddenly she didn't understand a clue about Tayuya's vividing behaviour when she pronounced that her parents wouldn't be at home this evening. Even having the annoying neighbours at home was enough, as long as she didn't have to be alone. It was only a quarter, which soon turned into half an hour, before Deidara would knock on the door. In fact, he hadn't even knocked when Kumiko would impatiently swing the door open and jump him in the arms. Not that she liked Deidara that much, Deidara had a bad way of dealing with kids, but being separated from the human world for over half an hour was enough to get Kumiko wired up. He would have his hands full this evening, he realized when she pulled him inside and started telling nonsense. She was way too excited it was getting tiresome.

"So, what are we going to do? Wanna watch a movie?! Oh I know, we can solve puzzles or I can play you the newest song I've learned! Itachi said I needed to learn my English but I'm reeeaaaly not in the mood and I don't even know what we're supposed to –"

Deidara stopped the chatbox with his index finger and sighed. "What do you think about, silence?"

"… Silence…"

"Yes," he smiled and suddenly holding a paintbrush in his right hand. "How about you just sitting over there, doing some nasty kid-stuff while I finish my painting, hmm?"

"But I –"

"I know I know, exciting, isn't it?" and he pushed her on the sofa, offering her a history book about Tarō Okamoto and took place behind the kitchen table. All humming and singing he started painting all passionate.

"Hey how about inviting Saso –"

"Aa! What did I say, hmm?"

"No talking," she repeated nettled. As the ticking of the clock slowly started making her lose her mind, she wiggled herself from left to right in the couch, stared at the ceiling, hummed a song, ticked a plain composed rhythm on the cover of the book, wrestled with her own thumbs, anything to gain attention, until the most utterly annoying distraction would get to Deidara's head and out of frustration pierced his own pencil through his artwork. Kumiko chuckled secretly but quickly stopped when he turned around, eyes almost lasering her dead. Deidara was a bit scary from time to time, and an almost too easy target for ordeal. "How can you be so annoying?! You're almost as taunting as your youngest brother you know that! Stupid brats, always claiming attention, always about you..." and he continued some more curses while holding up his paintwork, unfortunately now devastated.

"You know..." Kumiko tried talking things better, "in the book you just gave me, that guy described art as an explosion... So I guess it isn't that bad after all?"

"Shut up."

"Can I invite Sasori-kun now?"

"Ugh, Fine."

So about ten minutes later Sasori joins the little house party, so much sweeter than Deidara, and while watching a movie Kumiko almost loses her patience when they trailed off into an never-ending argue about the visual art of the movie. They played a silly game that would get Deidara furious for having lost, watched another movie, Kumiko played them a little song on the violin – Sasori applauding excitingly while Deidara had fallen asleep by that time. Honestly, a little girl as Kumiko's supposed to get drowsy at 11 the evening, or so you would think. Two o'clock in the morning and there she was jumping around like a kid on the playground. She was short for her age, fifteen years but the height of most boys at the age of twelve, so how was it even possible that a little girl could store up so much stamina in that tiny body? Even Sasori couldn't handle it anymore at three o'clock while he usually is always too kind-hearted to turn his back on Itachi's adorable sister and practically everyone. So you can imagine how Sasori shrieked after having almost fallen asleep in the coach and suddenly hearing the ringtone of his cell phone, making Deidara murmur something so he would turn around in the couch and go back to sleep, claiming the entire sofa for himself and not even bothering to use Sasori's lap as comfortable pillow. When he woke up, slowly aware it was his cell phone going off, Kumiko was sleeping with a slobbering face on the kitchen table. He seized for the phone and picked up, already knowing who it was, when Kumiko would startle to death after having heard that name.

"Hey Sasuke." Kumiko's heart froze after Sasori having pronounced her brother's name on the cell phone. He couldn't mean?

"_Everyone still alive? How's Kumiko?"_

"Oh, she's fine. I keep asking myself where she gets all the energy from. Luckily none of the games turned into a fight."

"_That's great. I'm heading home so wake Deidara, it wouldn't surprise me if he has already fallen asleep. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'm getting a lift from Naruto. So if you could just tuck Kumiko in for me?"_

"No prob –" Sasori didn't finish his sentence because he heard a loud bang coming from the bedroom. It was Kumiko who had turned to her bedroom, probably because Sasori was keeping her from sleep, secretly because she didn't want Sasuke to suddenly emerge in the apartment while she was also there, awake. Sasuke was already asking what that noise was when Sasori put his cell phone next to his ear again. "Just the door. Kumiko's already in bed."

"_Really? That surprises me. Anyways, thanks again."_

He rubbed Deidara's sleepy head and messed up his hear – something that always pissed him off – and the next second Deidara was alive and sound, quickly brushing his hair in the right direction and turning red when Sasori laughed with it. They packed their belongings, whispered a goodnight through Kumiko's door because they didn't want to wake her, and made sure the door was locked. In the lobby downstairs they encountered Sasuke who seemed awfully fresh for having gone out, still the intense stanch of alcohol and cigarettes would find a way to both babysitters' nostrils. He dragged himself up the stairs and struggled to get the keys in the whole, unlocked the door, got in finding an empty apartment, rushed first-handed to the refrigerator and drank an entire bottle of water and two aspirins. Having done that he dropped himself in the couch and wandered to sleep immediately, snoring so loud it was a miracle he wouldn't wake up from it himself.

So here Sasuke was, drunk, sleeping in the sofa, and already you could smell the lingering stanch of the alcohol finding slowly its way through the entire little flat. Itachi still wasn't home, so it was only natural to presume that Sasuke had probably called him saying he could spend a little more time with his date, concluding that Sasuke luckily was still capable to use a cell phone. A little irritated by that fact, yet still she was happy for Itachi to have some time for himself, now she had Sasuke on her hand, knowing that whenever Sasuke had drunk, he snored the entire neighbourhood together.

As her hand was resting on the door and her head peeking behind the door, watching as her big brother was sleeping in the couch, she eventually found the courage to go up to him. Preferably she wanted to go to bed and catch some sleep but that was a problem. Having slept in one bed with one of her brothers for her entire life, Kumiko was incapable of catching sleep without the reassuring respiration next to her. So even if things were awkward between her and Sasuke, she would go up to him and stare at him a little longer, he still not noticing his little sister was standing next to him, too fast asleep. Now, what to do next? Thoughts crossed her mind. She could nestle herself on the floor and hope that the carpet was soft enough to sleep on, however that would only cause a terrible aching back and probably a cold. Or she could stand over there the whole night although that was quite impossible, being all sleepy and tired. In the end she took the third option: breaking the ice and squirm herself in her brother's arms with a blanket she had brought along from the bedroom keeping them warm. Sasuke would only react natural to it, as soon as his little sister was sleeping on his chest, he automatically swung his arms around her and held her like a teddy bear. It was most uncomfortable but on the other hand Kumiko liked it. It felt like the awkwardness between them had slowly started to melt away, even if he was only asleep.

The pounding of his heart playing underneath her ear comforted and reassured her with a structured regular bass and his smell was what she enjoyed the most. This was Sasuke's smell, spread all over her clothes, room, home, she was accustomed to it and needed it like a drug, maybe even more than her medicines. Even if she had made the mistake of touching him the other night, the yearning was still present, aching like a sore spot, but she didn't give into it this time. What if things between her and Sasuke would never become like the old days again, only because she was too weak to suppress her own feelings? She would never forgive herself.

"... Kumiko?" With a sleepy silent voice Sasuke whispered her name, and although it seemed like a most innocent act, her heart stopped pounding and her eyes widened. Her muscles tensed with every lingering second passing by and her brother slowly gaining consciousness. Would he get angry again? "... What, why aren't you in your bed?" he asked while rubbing his eyes with his right hand, his left arm still resting on his sister's back. "I couldn't sleep." She answered so silently it was barely audible.

"Hmm," he would only respond, and his right hand would find its way back to his sister where it belonged, automatically holding her tighter like he wanted to protect her from something. All of a sudden the way how his hand rubbed her back became unbearable, it was almost feeling too natural, too normal, and it was confusing. Why was it that all of a sudden he would pretend like nothing was going on, or had that evening just been a really really bad nightmare aka dream? She tensed back and looked her brother in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" It almost looked like he found it annoying she had pulled back.

"You –" but words did not find their way to her mouth. He what? What was wrong anyway? First claiming she longed for him, now backing off as he was responding that longing. What was it that bothered her so much? Obviously, the fact that he was her brother.

Lost in thoughts again she hadn't even felt Sasuke's hands reaching for hers, placing them slowly on his warm chest so that his hand could reach for her cheek. The atmosphere was strange and tense just like the way how they looked at each other. There was something in Sasuke's eyes which betrayed him, because they emanated the same thing as Kumiko's: lust. But then why had he run away that night? Obviously, the fact that she was his sister.

He came closer as his lips softly touched her ear and a hot air streamed out. If she wasn't getting hot now, she would be shivering like a straw.

"... I won't stop you this time."

Swooned by his yearning voice, she melted away in his arms as an overwhelming warmth had slowly begun to take hold of her. If her brother really wasn't planning on stopping her, if he really wanted this as much as she did, then why the hell of all times did fear have to take her over now? Finally their evasive behaviour had come to an end, so she should give into her own feelings now right? Even though this was her brother she was holding tight right now? Mesmerized by her own thoughts again she woke up when Sasuke was watching her closely, his eyes almost undressing her since his look was so intense, ready to shred her to pieces any moment and devour her, enjoying every last bit of flavour emanating from her flesh. He had longed for this beyond words, decided he was sick of his conscience whispering to withdraw. Maybe he had gotten sick of it, or maybe it was the alcohol slowly sinking into his brain for it had find its way to his blood circulation, in any case, at least he had something to blame now. The alcohol, and the fact that his sister was incredulously irresistible.

She was extremely nervous but at the same time wasn't able anymore to stop her own hands. The shy girl she used to be, always having stand in the shadows of her former best friend Nana, was now slowly blooming like a flower in springtime, and soon her insecurity would turn into resolution. She liked the way how he would tense by her grip slowly sinking into his pants, underwear, at the exact same spot she had sunk into last time. It was hotter than last time, the arousal had gotten to his head and pants at the same time. He was so tense he writhed together only a little, filling his body with a more intense warmth than he had ever felt before. No girl had ever been able to do this to Sasuke Uchiha, womanizer of Konoha High school and University. So embarrassing his sister had. But it was also the way she enjoyed it that was taunting but turning him on at the same time, allowing him to lose his mind when her hand would slowly start pumping up and down while holding on to his swollen limp. Obviously she didn't have any experience and he didn't even know he should be happy about this ascertainment or not, but even though that fact was true it still felt great.

Sweat would start pouring down his forehead while she was at it and silently moaning had become acceptable. He would groan deeper with every tighter movement and would hold Kumiko closer, making it her more difficult to continue. And although this wasn't ravishing for her, she enjoyed how he became so vulnerable by her hands, so easily able to influence and turn to her hands. And she would absolutely enjoy how he moaned in her ear slowly turning into breathless gasps almost begging her to continue. He would beg her to do it faster, harder, and when she did so he tensed back and gently pierced his nails in her clothes. His head fell back and he held onto the pillows in the couch because he could pierce those harder and his feet would make funny spasms as he slowly started groaning he was about to come. This couldn't stop, this could never ever stop, it felt too great, too amazing, this was a dream, damn, a really really good dream.

Kumiko's heart would shrink when she suddenly heard the unlocking sounds of the several locks on their door. This was it, this was how it should end because it was too wrong, it was their own damn fault. Itachi would walk through that door and she was about to die. Having accepted her faith she froze to the ground, but as soon as Itachi opened the door she found herself deep hidden in Sasuke's arms with a blanket covering them so out of misunderstanding she stayed like this and listened how her biggest brother was stumbling in and apparently followed by a woman. They laughed a little, he stumbled against the cupboards of the kitchen so Konan would support him on their way to his room. Although it was dark she could feel how Itachi had stopped to take a better look at his sleeping sister and brother in the couch, peacefully wrapped in each other's arms and the girl escaped a little 'aw', meaning they did not see through the little performance. Kumiko couldn't even remember the last time Itachi had come home and being a little tipsy, he had never been severely drunk. But that was a good sign, meaning he liked the girl. Thankfully, who knows what could've happened if he hadn't drunk anything.

Her pounding heartbeat slowly retreated when she heard – at last – the closing of Itachi's bedroom door, so she would swung the blanket off of her and pulled back her hands that in the meantime had been wetted by Sasuke's semen. Looking her brother in the eyes right now was out of the question and an elusive thought so as soon as she was able to she got up and ran to the bathroom. For god's sake she wasn't even able to look at herself in the mirror right now, she was too busy with being disgusted by her brother's semen on her hands. It needed to get off and in a hurry she washed her hands, seized for the very first emergency bag of supplies containing a toothbrush, a fresh shirt, underwear and in all haste apparently also a bottle of antiseptic and orange nail polish, left behind the important things like her inhaler and medicines and took off in the middle of the night after her brother having yelled her name. She desperately hoped Itachi wouldn't hear any of this because he from all the people deserved a little spare time for his own, but Sasuke nor Itachi would come after her, and with sobby eyes she ran to the very first bar that was open.

Her decision of taking her departure in the middle of the night had been reckless and inconsiderable. Kumiko, still a dependable child as she was, unable to take care of herself. The streets at night were dangerous but fortunately she knew the man behind the bar well enough to trust him and keep his eyes on her. He asked what she was doing here in the middle of the night and whether he should call her brothers to pick her up, even offered her to take her home himself, but she would refuse and responded she did not want to talk about, needed some time to think and that she would only stay here till closing time. Her plan worked, the man behind the bar would shake of mysterious strangers and at four o'clock in the morning she left. She ended up at Tayuya's home and ringed the door, first having encountered a cursing father who would slowly turn worried when he saw Kumiko's face on his doorstep. She spent her morning at Tayuya's place, crying for three full hours and finally fell asleep together with Tayuya in bed.

The next morning, rather midday, she woke up by the delicious smell of boiling rice, hot tomatoes and salmon, her eyes still itchy from all the crying and swollen red. Of course she would face the most difficult part today: as soon as she dropped down to the kitchen table Tayuya's parents interrogated her. She was welcome to join for lunch, but as soon as they had finished the father insisted Kumiko should call Itachi's cell phone to let him know she was alright. He did not ask anything about the circumstances nor for her to leave, but honestly of course that was what he wanted. She pushed down the buttons one by one, Tayuya squeezing her hand that everything would be alright when the phone went over. This was exactly why Kumiko liked Tayuya so much, even if she wouldn't always understand her, even if she was a little weird, Tayuya accepted Kumiko more than anything. A lingering silence as Itachi picked up, and at last his reassuring familiar voice spoke out words Kumiko had never hoped would sound so releasing. _"Hello?"_

"N -Nii-san?" Stop shaking god damn it.

"_Kumiko? Is that you? Where the hell are you calling me on my cell phone like nothing happened?! When you get home you'll be grounded for the rest of your life you hear me! Are you alright?! Please tell me you spent the evening with a friend?"_

For a certain moment Kumiko got relaxed by the fact that her brother was so angry he would ground her for life. It was the first time she had ever heard Itachi freak out so much, since he was normally a really calm and withdrawn type. "I – I'm okay, really, I'm fine. I needed some time to think. Sorry –"

"_Okay?! Honestly, you didn't even take your medicines with you! What if you got another panic-attack?! What about your inhaler?! What were you thinking Kumiko?! Where are you, I'm going to pick you up right now and I don't want to hear anything about it you hear me?! Have you eaten something sweet today just to make sure you've gotten enough sugar for the day? Are you having trouble breathing? You don't have a fever do you?"_

"I'm at Tayuya's place..."

"_Pack your things, I'm leaving this instant."_

The conversation ended painfully with a cold beep at the other side of the phone so Kumiko hung up too. Only three minutes later – meaning Itachi had driven awfully fast because normally it would take seven minutes to get there by car – Itachi was standing at the door. He didn't look as angry as he was on the phone, although he sounded wired up while talking to Tayuya's parents. Having pleaded his gratitude he took his little sister firmly by the hand and dragged her to the car while his right hand was still clinching onto his car keys and toying restlessly with them, something he always does when he feel uneasy, just like Sasuke. This was a matter of keeping your cool, explaining what she had done wrong, signify her acts and alert to the consequences. After having heard an entire lecture in the car that Kumiko only heard with one deaf ear his voice would suddenly turn softer. He may have been mad, he was still relieved his sister was alright. But there was something else Itachi needed to know.

"Kumiko?" and suddenly he would catch her full attention because his voice sounded a thousand times calmer. "Did something... Happen with you and Sasuke?"

Her heart stopped beating. "N-no, what makes you wonder?"

"I see no other reason what could've happened. I thought that maybe you had had a fight last night. He's acting strange, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Probably something to do with school." Some lie. Her eyes wandered through the window of the car again when they took a halt at the grocery. Itachi sensed the tension in her answer and took her wrist on which she was leaning her head against the car's door to make her look at him. "Why did you run away Kumiko?"

"I told you I needed to settle some things and it was all getting too much! Why won't you just," and she shook off her brother's hand, "believe me!"

"How can I possibly believe you after you ran away last night? I was worried and –"

"Well too bad, stop thinking of me as the baby of the clan! You're my brother and not my father! I've always been treated like a defenceless toddler by you, so much that I don't even remember how dad's face used to look like! I'm beginning to doubt if they even have ever existed in the first place! You act like you're my and Sasuke's father but we don't even know what happened to our own parents because _you_ were the one who brought us here! How can I possibly believe you if you won't even tell us what happened to our pa–"

"ENOUGH KUMIKO!"

Itachi's words had made her come back to the real word and suddenly aware of her own words she felt guilty for having said them. Itachi had take care of her for her entire life, who was she to doubt her big brother after all the things he had done for her and Sasuke? He was the best brother someone could've possibly hoped for, so why was it that she broke his heart? "Enough Kumiko," he repeated again, gently massaged his forehead with his right hand to ease the head ache. She felt like crying, but then again Itachi was the hurt one and Kumiko had gotten sick of crying, she was not a child anymore. Or maybe she was, because she cried anyways after holding her big brother tight and sobbing she was sorry for everything, sorry for having been a burden for his entire life, for being so dependable, for having so many diseases and for her mental disorder, for attracting abusers or bullies, for being weird and always claiming the attention. That she had ruined his date last night by messing up the next day and that she really, really wanted her brother to be happy. Words were short to express what she felt, but when she did so while crying Itachi's entire shirt wet, he gently rubbed his fingers through her hair and feeling the slightest raise of his chest she had placed her head on he was probably smirking. "How did you know my date went well?" he then would ask making Kumiko pull back and rub her red sobby eyes. How she hated to be the cry baby. "You never drink and when you do you're still serious. I heard you stumbling and laughing when you came home, so I figured you had a nice time."

The sobbing stopped when Itachi smiled. "Hearing that, meaning you know me that well, makes me forget about all the accuses." She started crying again as soon as she heard this and couldn't hug her brother soon enough.

* * *

**Note**: Tarō Okamoto is a famous Japanese artist from which the quote 'art is an explosion' comes.

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: I Call Him Impatient**

_July 2__th__, 2009: one week earlier_

"Make sure you get home on time. Do you have Sasuke's cellphone with you? Don't take any drinks from strangers. Make sure you go to the bathroom with a friend. Do you have your inhaler with you? It's bad to inhale too much smoke so avoid –"

"Itachi," she laughed when her brother handed over her purse stuffed with unnecessary goods for a party. Today Kumiko would go to a party for the very first time, Kumiko being all excited and Itachi almost wetting his own pants. The thing was, they always made sure Kumiko was never home alone, being all dependable and stuff, and leaving her at a party stuffed with people (not to mention paedophiles) had gotten high enough in Itachi's head. Sure she had her friends but still, there was this little obnoxious voice inside his head telling him not to let her go. But who was he to breach Kumiko's freedom and private life? So after a lot of complaining, begging, and mesmerizing puppy eyes he agreed, now fully regretting that though.

"I'll be fine, really."

"... When was it again Tayuya's father was going to pick you up?"

"Itachi!"

Okay so regretting it was described poorly, in fact he was distressed by his own decision. Itachi kept telling himself everything was going to be alright, which didn't help of course. Sasuke was going to attend the party too, but that being a reassurance or not was yet to be decided. Knowing that this was one of the biggest parties, organized every year in Konoha, deterred him like a mouse. Oh please let Sasuke be responsible enough to take care of his little sister.

"2 o'clock niisan," Sasuke hopped along and with a flawless _so_ gay gesture showed Itachi his hand and dangled his long ponytail in the air. He knew Itachi was practically dying, and therefore he mocked him a little more. "The keys, Sir?"

He enjoyed how Itachi rolled his eyes and handed over the keys in a responding also gay gesture, kissed his little sister goodbye and tried doing the same with Sasuke to make fun of him but he pushed him away. The two of them were now out of the apartment, and when they started walking towards Itachi's car Kumiko couldn't shut her mouth for one bit. She was so excited about going out for the first time it was almost dazzling, and deep down Sasuke smirked knowing that in a year or two she'd be less or more used to it.

"So is it true that dirty old men actually drug little girls to get them to bed?"

"You bet it is. That's why I'm tagging along." Sasuke seemed so much more relaxed than Kumiko. Maybe she was too excited about this party? Or perhaps that was only normal since it was her first one. Being cool can be really tough sometimes. Kumiko admired her brother in any possible way. He was cool, popular, handsome, muscled, smart, healthy, everything Kumiko wanted to be herself. To her, Sasuke was like this role-model she was chasing so desperately in the hope of one day becoming like that too. But as much as she wanted to chase her brother's swooning appearance, it was unthinkable. She had a mental disorder, dyslexia, asthma, psychological problems, diabetes. As they were driving down the street she remembered those words she had spoken many years ago when they still lived in that stuffy tiny apartment. _What I like about my brother the most is how he tucks me in every night because he always tells me stories or sings a song. What I don't like about my brother is that he can't sing, but I love my brother really really much and when I'm old enough I'm going to marry him. _But time had passed, things had changed, she had grown and he had too. He didn't tuck her in anymore and he didn't tell her stories anymore or sings a song. Sure he still didn't know how to sing, but she was definitely not going to marry her big brother anymore. At least, she couldn't say that out loud anymore.

"Niisan?"

Focused on the road, he swiftly turns his head but then looks back.

"I was wondering… How is it like, doing _that_ for the first time?"

"Aren't you a bit –" but realisation stopped his words. No, Kumiko wasn't too young for that anymore. She was fifteen years old, soon sixteen. But then why was it that, every time he glanced at his sister, he still saw that eight year old girl with the bun on top of her head and the oversized clothes that used to belong to him? What was she wearing now? He hadn't even paid attention to that. From the corner of his eye he stole a glare from her outfit, his eyes locked on the polished red high heels, slowly rising to the skinny jeans and the fancy black baggy shirt that would fall down her left side exposing a naked shoulder. Her bare neck was screaming to get touched, those skinny jeans tightened to her perfectly formed bottom and the high heels were a smouldering temptation for any man. As much as the look seemed casual, it was hypnotising you into a daydream carrying you to the highest cloud in the sky. He swallowed uneasily, telling himself he was worried about possible men tempting her, but actually his was worried about his own arousal slowly boiling up. Kumiko was a rather skinny girl, having the bad luck of not being able to eat everything she wishes to eat. Sugar was only in curtailed doses when she started feeling dizzy. She worked out well enough to possess a flat belly, and her long brown hair was tight up in an entangled ponytail. Her eyes were accentuated only lightly to reveal her blue eyes better. The Uchiha beauty was a common one in the clan, but Kumiko definitely surpassed all that. Her beauty was a rather defined one, not even trying to look breathtaking but still she does.

"Sasuke!"

Startled by his sister's voice, he quickly locked his eyes on the road again. Apparently they had already arrived. Really, how long had he been staring? Sasuke's friends were waiting for him at the entree. The usual stuff: an overexcited Naruto, pink Sakura, weird Sai, smoking Shikamaru, eating Choji, bushy-brow Lee, etcetera. As he arrived with his sister following him after having parked the car, a deadening glare between him and Ino was being shared. After that entire barking-incident, Ino couldn't stand standing next to Sasuke anymore. Although Ino as well as Shikamaru had been cheating on each other, they still were friends, Ino now dating Sai and Shikamaru having an official relationship with Temari. But even if Shikamaru cheated on Ino, Ino still hated Sasuke more than him. It was an awkward situation, and as soon as she saw the raven coming this way with his little sister princess she made her way to Sai and started talking to him. Now that that awkward glare had come to an end, Sasuke still needed to cast death one someone else too: Kiba Inuzuka. Knowing that Kiba had the goose bumps for his sister, a threat was the least he had in mind. And now that his sister looked so cherubic this evening he definitely needed a warning.

"Late," Naruto smiled, "as usual."

"Well actually that was my fault." Innocent as she was, Kumiko started biting the nail of her thumb – something she always does when she feels uneasy – and it didn't take long before guys would pass by and whistle. It was flattering and it made her turn red, but she turned even redder when Sasuke was already chasing them to deal with it. She stayed by her brother's side for about the first quarter, when Tayuya and Zaku arrived. But Sasuke wasn't going to let her off till she had fully pledged she remembered every single lecture Itachi had given her earlier this day. Rolling her eyes, she repeated every last sentence, having been lectured so many times in her ear she still remembered every last one of them, and took off with her friends. When she was around the corner his smirking face would turn into a rather worried one. So his sister was going out for the first time, without any of her brothers by her side, alone, fragile, vulnerable, dressed-up and looking all attractive... With tight skinny jeans, red high heels and a shoulder-exposing shirt. Not knowing why, suddenly the image of Sasuke's very first conquest occurred to his thoughts, flashing in front of his eyes. He had no idea why, but all of a sudden he remembered every last word they had exchanged that day. Her name was Ayame Tachibana. They had met before having dated Sakura, he had been fifteen, she had been seventeen. And those red high heels had been burned into his eyes for eternity.

"_So you're the Uchiha I've heard about?" In a very seductive way, she took place next to Sasuke's stool behind the bar, her right leg above her left, tapping along with the rhythm of the music with her high red heels against the bar. Not very impressed, Sasuke bottomed up another spirit and fiercely clacked it on the counter again. He had had a quarrel with his older brother earlier this day, though it had come this far he had drank so much he didn't remember what that fight was about in the first place. In second state, everything turning slow and vague, that girl wanted to approach Sasuke and who knows maybe score with him. Right now he was up to anything for sure. And honestly, Ayame wasn't that bad either, wearing a miniskirt that exposed her long slender legs, showing more than enough cleavage, messy short blond hair and brown eyes, freckles, blushing, favourite colour definitely pink. Not Sasuke's type, but on the other hand what was his type? Admitting in the utmost honesty, he did have a thing for brunettes with long hair and blue eyes. _

_Startled by suddenly feeling someone's foot teasing his leg, he woke up after having fallen into an ecstasy above his glass, on which the girl eyes him and chuckles adorably. He couldn't help but think about his sister at this matter, only that she did it ten times more adorable. With fingers up in the air, he signed the bartender and ordered the pretty young lady a drink. Instead of a cocktail – girls love cocktails – he ordered sake__, a Japanese beverage. _

"_You sure know how to treat a lady. Wouldn't be planning on taking advantage of me, would you?"_

"_As far as I can tell," and he turned around to lean on his right arm and glare at the girl, making her turn red when she realized he was checking her out, "you're the one taking advantage of me."_

"_Oh, am I? Do you honestly think I'm that kind of girl?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I do."_

_Silence filled the gap as she was embarrassed by her own words while she was actually only trying to play along, and Sasuke smirked by her innocence. Partly because it was cute, actually because it reminded him of his sister. "I've never said I don't like that kind of girls."_

"_The name's Ayame," she smiled and chewed on her little finger in a smouldering and tempting way. While she was at it, the tip of her tongue touched it gently. Whoever this girl was, she sure had experience with this, she hadn't even touched him and Sasuke could already feel the arousal boiling inside of his pants. With a smooth supple gesture, indicating she was probably a dancer, a big chance it was ballet, she rose her leg and tauntingly placed her heel between Sasuke's two legs, mocking him by torturing his crotch with teasing gestures with her foot, not even embarrassed they were in a public bar. Sure it was late at night, actually it was already early in the morning, most people were tipsy and it was dark, but still this was almost too provoking. A hunger built up within Sasuke, and he swallowed uneasily when she teased him a little more, sweat pouring down his forehead. "Wanna tell me your name, handsome?"_

"_Sa –" and he stopped and writhed together when she rubbed a little harder, out of breath and all trembling with excitement. "Sasuke," he eventually managed to spill out, when he suddenly pushed aside her leg and got up. She jumped up from her stool but he pulled her closer and whispered dreadfully in her ear. "The tables are turned lady, I'll be the one taking advantage of you," and having said that he dragged her along the bar with a yelling bartender chasing them as soon as they were out for not having paid. They rushed to the nearest abandoned alley, hearing her red heels clattering on the ground. _

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hmm, what?"

"You've been spaced out for like an entire minute teme, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine." What a terrible excuse, really.

* * *

"Where's Kumiko?!"

Zaku points outside where Tayuya was taking pity on a vomiting girl, not even able to stand on her own two feet. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that it was his sister puking right over there, pushed the bunch of dancing people aside to get to the door and raged towards his sister. He was mad, really mad, no in fact furious, cause he might have been tipsy at the age of fifteen from time to time, after all it was the age when you started experimenting with alcohol and other drinks, but he had never ever thrown up at that age. This was Kumiko's first party, but already she had pushed it to the limit, measures will be taken and consequences will follow for sure, but that was something to deal with later, right now it was important Kumiko would get home safe and sound, without Itachi noticing it. All this commotion made Sasuke wonder whether he should tell Itachi or not. These were the sort of things he could deal with later, more importantly Itachi would be even madder, on the other hand Sasuke had a bad time punishing his sister. Whenever he tried to, her puppy eyes would always mislead him.

"What the hell did you give her, making her throw up like that?!"

"I didn't give her anything! I haven't even seen her drink alcohol!"

"Who are you kidding, you've been spending the entire night with her so how could you possibly not have seen?!"

"I don't know okay! She told me she needed to use the bathroom but she stayed away for half an hour! The next moment I go searching for her and I find her here throwing up!"

"Baka! Why didn't you go with her?!"

"Because she didn't want me to!"

So the fighting stopped when Kumiko threw up once more, having soiled her clothes all over and spitting out the bitter taste which had fouled her hand. She was crying distressingly, having no idea what to do, and dropped herself on the floor. It was humiliating for all three of them, and while Tayuya actually wanted to help, Sasuke told her to get in the car. Not that he was punishing her too for Kumiko's behaviour, but it was only assumable that whenever Kumiko were to leave, Tayuya would leave too. He handed over the car keys which she seized and got to the car.

Kumiko was acting more stubborn than usual, she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to go home, she didn't want to drink any water. Everything was declined by her puke-soaked hands, and she didn't stop crying. Sasuke, seeing no other way but to force her to get up, tried to wipe away the vomit with tissues, but still the smell was horrible, and the make-up had left traces on her cheeks as well, also not planning to leave. She was shivering like a straw and coughing like she had a cold, but she hadn't taken along a sweater. So Sasuke was furious, really furious, but he couldn't just stand and watch how his sister was freezing to death, moreover she was already soaked in tears and vomit it was so pathetic there weren't even any words for it. As a big brother, Sasuke did what he had to do, which was stuffing her in his hoodie that would probably smell like puke in the morning. When he forced her to get up, her stamina and stubborn behaviour had already decreased to the lowest level because of the tiresome, making it a lot more convenient for him to carry her to the car. She was practically falling asleep in his arms when he did so, and after having placed her on the backseat, she made herself comfortable in Tayuya's lap and fell asleep like a rose. Sasuke hated to admit it, but even then she was still looking so irresistible.

"Thanks for the ride," Tayuya said when she was getting out of the car, trying not to wake Kumiko. "I'm sorry for what happened, I really didn't –"

"It's okay Tayuya." An uncomfortable silence filled the air. The two had never really liked each other, even though they were both into metal and both addicted to the same horror mangas, they had never liked each other. For some reason, whenever Tayuya came over, she felt like this cold deadening glare gliding from Sasuke's eyes every time she was sitting next to his sister. At first she thought it was because she didn't know him yet, however Itachi had such a warm aura, she would immediately feel at home around him. After three months she decided Sasuke was just the kind of person you simply know you will never be able to get along with, for no good reason.

"I know we don't get along very well, but I know you care a lot about my sister. It wasn't your intention, so don't let it get to your sleep, okay?"

His sudden nice behaviour was even more awkward than the tension. He was actually _smiling_ at her. Okay so, she was starting to understand how all of the girl would swoon for a young man like him. He promised her to text her about Kumiko's condition tomorrow morning and drove home.

–

"I'm, fine niisan, just."

"Suuure you are sister, now get your fucking head above the toilet and shut up."

"But it's over now, I don't –"

And there she went again. So the toilet was still struggling its way out in the hope of surviving this terror barking-assault. It was only a miracle how a clogged up toilet like this one was still able to flush. Sasuke was standing there for already about fifteen minutes, holding his little sister's hair to prevent it from falling in her own vomit, she sitting on her knees between his legs and with her head above the toilet seat. If it wasn't falling asleep it was fainting because of the stanch, but as a big brother Sasuke did his best to support his little sister, even if she was drunk and smelled of alcohol and puke and said silly things she normally wouldn't say. He also decided he wasn't going to tell Itachi. He was so mad, but it would be nothing compared to Itachi's anger and consequences, so maybe shutting up was for the best if he wanted to prevent yet another family argue.

He looked away when she vomited again, but turned his face back when he heard his sister crying above the toilet, so damn ashamed of herself. She started thinking back about earlier this evening, but to all her surprises didn't remember a thing about it. There was a certain guy at the party who had offered her a drink. He had been handsome, she had smiled and accepted it. And then? She went to the toilet after having seen Tayuya. But then? What happened next? Why can't she remember? Who knew what that asswhole had done with her?! This was all getting too much, if it weren't for the alcohol still floating around in her brains, she would've probably had another panic attack. God, this was so embarrassing. How would Sasuke think of her now? Would he tell Itachi?

"Feeling better?" His surprisingly calm voice reassured her thoughts at once.

"I think so..."

"I take it a good thing you're crying, means you're getting aware of everything. Do you remember what happened?" The way how his slender fingers brushed her hair and slightly her neck was even more reassuring.

"I don't, there was this guy, but." Should she tell about the drink? _Don't take any drinks from strangers. Make sure you go to the bathroom with a friend. _Maybe not such a good idea. "I don't remember anything else." Why am I such a bad liar?

"Are you still going to tell me you took his drink?"

"I didn't –"

"Honestly Kumiko, how stupid do you think I am?! You think I enjoy myself spending my night next to my puking drunk sister?! At least, I had expected you to tell the truth, what a stupid mistake! But hey don't mind lying, if you want to play a game I'll play along. You can clean up the mess yourself, I'm going to bed." Some hard words for Sasuke Uchiha, a softy when it came down to Kumiko. He stood up as abruptly and rude as his answer, wishing she wouldn't say anything or look him in the eyes. For once he had succeeded to lecture his little sister, maybe not the best one, he didn't have any experience at this either, but still he was pretty mad and had made that clear for sure. A shiver found its way up to his spine when a hand clinched onto his shirt, and he cursed himself for having turned around. As soon as their eyes locked onto each other, he found it rather difficult to still be mad at her.

"Wait, I'm – I'm sorry." How can you refuse a little girl's apologies while she was crying and stammering. It was so unfair that she possessed the number one cuty-factor. He groaned deeply and reached for his forehead, ashamed for what he was about to say. "Get to bed and grab a bucket." It was cleaning up yet another puked-up toilet, it's not like he didn't have any experience with it. Come to think of it, did Itachi ever clean up his mess when Sasuke had come home from a party involving a lot of alcohol? That's definitely a no. For Itachi it was cleaning up the toilet yourself that very night and sleep in the couch, or it was staying in the bathroom till tomorrow morning so the sweet smell of vomit could welcome you for yet another day of a cheerful hangover. All together Sasuke had spent about three nights in that bathroom, next to his trusting loyal and not to forget faithful toilet. God he loved that toilet.

It smelled terrible, cleaning up the mess. He seized for some random perfume they had gotten free from Itachi's work (who the hell gets perfume for his work when he works for the police?!) and sprayed it around in circles and further. Now there was the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon, mixed with the sour stanch of vomited alcohol and this evening's dinner. One hell of a perfume. After about fifteen minutes the toilet was all shiny and bright, still the smell lingered in the tiny bathroom so Sasuke opened a window, hoping Itachi wouldn't smell it anymore in the morning.

In the meantime Kumiko was sitting on her bed, with her legs folded in her lap and the bucket sitting on top of it. She felt dizzy and sleepy, the alcohol was still present for sure, but Kumiko tried her very best no to fall asleep. She didn't want to because she was waiting for Sasuke, hoping she could apologize once more and honestly, she needed someone to comfort her. There it was again, attention-seeking Kumiko that always needed to claim everyone's love, even after all of this. The crying wouldn't stop and the thoughts wouldn't go away. But what worried her the most was how she felt at the moment. Sure that was dizziness and sickness and humiliation and so one, but also the slightest arousal. Why? Because of Sasuke's soft touches. The tops of his fingers had felt so gentle it was almost tickling, though they had barely touched her neck. She wondered if he was thinking about her neck the same way, but that would be sick. No, she hoped he didn't think about her neck the same way. She hoped he'd forget about all this and that he would still love her as much as before.

"All cleaned up." She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard her brother coming in. He helped himself inside but didn't bother to look his sister in the eyes, with his head still turned to the other direction he investigated the wardrobe and gave up after not having found any fresh pyjamas. Not that it was necessarily, in July it's always very warm at night, but Sasuke had this strange feeling he'd better wear some tonight. But there were no pyjamas, so he sat at the edge of the bed and started undressing himself, still not looking at his sister, and Kumiko didn't like that. She wanted to see her brother's face and tell her she was sorry again, she wanted to pledge for forgiveness but he didn't grant her a look. And he continued like nothing was going on or had been going on, removed his socks with a fierce snap and undid himself from his trousers, until he wore nothing but boxers and his usual necklace. His fingers searched for the lock behind his neck, when all of a sudden his back tensed so fiercely he couldn't stop himself from escaping a gasp. Once looking down with widened eyes, he confirmed it were definitely his sister's hands diving in his boxers.

Confused if he should actually enjoy this, he writhed together by his sister's enlisting touch, prevented himself from groaning by reaching for his mouth with his hand. As he tried to foil it, his arousal told otherwise than his conscience, and it didn't take long before Sasuke got taken away, suddenly allowing every single stroke and touch. It felt like any other woman's hand, only better. Her small hand started pumping up and down, softly teasing the foreskin, sliding down to his groin, his belly, his chest, glided all the way back down and gently reached for his hardening, so treasuring it was barely sensible, yet still so incredulously releasing. They felt so soft yet also determined, like she had been waiting for this all along, and maybe she had? Did she actually realise what was going on or was it just the alcohol? She realized it alright. And although she was inexperienced with everything containing sex, it was exactly that innocence that was so refreshing, so alive, so great. He fell back against his sister's firm breasts and placed his hands around his sister's hands, inciting for more as he also imitated the pumping gesture.

"Kumi – aah. Stop, stop it... Aah, please... Stop, STOP IT!"

This boiling heat in his pants should get a hold immediately, this was his sister for god's sake. It was already embarrassing enough he had gotten turned on by her hands, but to come because of her hands was way across the line. So he pushed her off, stood up and left their bedroom at once. As soon as the door was closed Sasuke caught his breath and felt how the arousal in his pants slowly decreased, but not enough for him to get a hold of his hormones. Blood was still rushing to his groin, he needed to get rid of that erection or he wouldn't be able to sleep for the entire night. So flat against the door leading to the room where his sister was, his hand reached down his pants and started masturbating, so fast and rough it only took a few seconds for him to come. His body tensed and he groaned fiercely as he felt his semen slowly releasing. After a few seconds, completely out of breath, Sasuke dropped himself on the floor. It would be a miracle if he'd still make it to the couch. A towel would've been nice...

"You home already?" Imagine Sasuke's face when he heard his brother's voice coming from the door. "Or was the party that bad?" Sasuke was quite unable to respond at that very moment. He was only hoping Itachi wasn't about to turn on the lights. With his face still staring in front of him, Itachi would cross his eyesight and moved towards his bedroom. "Goodnight," he said and closed the door. It would definitely be a miracle if Sasuke made it to the couch.

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: I Call Him Addicted **

September 5th, 2008

"I thought you lived with your brothers?"

"I do, Itachi's at work and my other brother should be getting home soon."

"Hmm..." Kidomaru considered the situation. "I think it's rather suspicious how your brother picks you up from school every day except today! AHA!"

"Relax spiderman," she chuckled and offered him a can of soda as well as Zaku and Tayuya, "I told him you guys were coming here after school, so he figured I already had company."

Today was project-day, Team Weirdo as Zaku called it would meet this very day to work on their project, and since Kumiko's house was closest to school, her place it was. Team Weirdo was probably the most suitable name, since the team consist only out of weirdoes. On our very left we had Kidomaru, number one spiderman-creep, therefore also known as spiderman. There wasn't a thing about spiders Kidomaru did not know of. In fact, his quantity of knowledge was rather scary. Then we had Zaku, having had a bad childhood and education, Zaku wasn't the easiest one to deal with. Constant picking fights and having a big mouth got him into trouble a lot of times, thankfully Kumiko knew how to handle barking dogs. He was soon considered a puppy whenever he was under Kumiko's care. And of course, we had Kumiko and Tayuya replenishing the team.

"What's this project about anyways," Tayuya spoke nonchalant while sipping from her drink and resting her feet on the table, immediately feeling at home. She had come to this place more than enough to not be embarrassed about these kind of things.

"The Second Great Ninja War," Kumiko sighed while reading the title from the paper. She was definitely one of the ones starting with the work, for if she wouldn't start no one would. Zaku and Kidomaru were busy investigating her house, so it didn't seem like they were going to help a lot. After a short break Tayuya and Kumiko sat together and started reading the books they had been giving without the two boys, when Zaku picked up a picture on the kitchen's counter and walked back to the only working pair.

"Your brothers?" he asked and showed her the picture. "How old were you back then?"

"About 7 I think. Sasuke was 13 and Itachi 17."

"Really? He looks 22 or something."

"Itachi has always been the grown-up one," she smiled and continued writing.

"Did you," and Zaku hesitated to ask, "... never wonder what happened to your parents?"

"I try not to think about it," she smiled poorly, pretending to be writing but actually this conversation was stinging deeper than any other blade.

She didn't know whether she should be embarrassed about her home or proud. Embarrassed for the mess and the tininess of the apartment, proud that she and her brothers managed to keep and apartment themselves without parents' treatment, but honestly Kumiko didn't think about that. She was too simple inclined to care for a silly thing such as this one, didn't figure her friends would find it revolting the way she lived together with her brothers: a little apartment, messy, stuffed, a bunch of dishes waiting in the sink to get cleaned. There was no TV, a rusty old computer – luckily they had Itachi's laptop from work now, the furniture was second-hand and smelled like old ladies, the wallpaper was old-fashioned green with a dark wooden floor draped with Chinese carpet while the kitchen was orange and right next to the door so you couldn't even open the door or it would bump against the extractor hood. At the very left behind the kitchen was the door leading to Kumiko and Sasuke's bedroom. About 5x2, contained a bed that would block the door from opening 90 degrees, an antique wardrobe and at the very end a desk with the rusty old computer and behind it a window. Than we had Itachi's room, 5x3. At the right we had the bed, left we had his desk with piles of documents, next to the door was his wardrobe and at the other side also a window with dirty pink curtains. At the other side of the living-room and kitchen was the bathroom with a shower and bathtub in one, one sink and a toilet that was clogged most of the times. Not the slightest bit appealing, yet it was home.

While they were piled up with work, scanning books from the school library from top till too, reading and reading until death would embrace them, Kumiko looked up from her papers when she heard the ruffling noise of someone trying to unlock the door with a key, then saying 'crap' after having remembered his sister was already at home. At last, the door was being opened, and while as usual Kumiko was expecting an overexcited sarcastic Sasuke, dark exhausted Sasuke was standing in the door and staring grumpy at the amount of people stuffed in his living-room. He said nothing, grabbed a beer from the kitchen table and locked himself up in his room after having dropped himself on bed. An uncomfortable silence would fill the kitchen.

"Your, brother?" Kidomaru presumed and decided not to say something negative about him, knowing that the relationship between Kumiko and Sasuke was really tight. So maybe better not say something bad.

She stood up, worried. "It's not like him to act like this." The threesome around the table didn't know what to do. They should probably continue work and leave Kumiko for the time being with her brother, on the other hand curious as a child is, they didn't. They all listened as she carefully knocked on the door and peeked inside through the keyhole. He was sitting on their bed, crawled together like a baby and trembling. Suddenly the door couldn't get open soon enough.

"Niisan? Please open the door? Sasuke?"

The slightest restlessness began taking over Kumiko's breath, it wasn't a habit of Sasuke to lock his door and certainly not to respond. Should she call Itachi? She called Itachi, he didn't pick up. Okay okay what next Kumiko, stay calm. Curse it, her inhaler was in her room. Just stay calm, don't panic, relax, what could possibly have upset her brother so much? Naruto, she called Naruto. He picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Naruto?"

"_Kumiko-chan? What's wrong, I can hear you shaking behind the phone."_

"It's," and she looked into the hallway where she was standing to call Naruto. They shared a public phone on every floor. Luckily her friends hadn't noticed the suspiciousness. "Sasuke, he's acting weird, and he doesn't open his door. I don't know what to do and I'm worried and –"

"_Relax relax, he's acting weird. What do you mean weird?"_

"He won't answer and he's shaking and writhed together like a baby and I don't know what to do please come over Naruto, Itachi doesn't pick up his cell phone and –"

"_You hang in there, I'll be there in a minute."_

"Wait, don't hang u-" But already a silence was lingering at the other side of the telephone.

–

"Where is he?"

Her friends had left in the meanwhile. Kumiko was sitting in front of her bedroom door with sobbing eyes. It was important for her now to stay calm, any commotion could cause the slightest trouble to breath and now that her inhaler was lying in her bedroom they couldn't afford a risk like that. As Naruto barged in their house with his coat still only half on he watched as innocent blue eyes turned to him and pointed at the door behind her which she was sitting against. Naruto only peeked once through the keyhole when he pulled back with a deterred face, and his hand was already seizing for his cell phone in his left pocked when Kumiko's heartbeat slowly started pounding again. What the hell was going on, who was he calling? Sasuke looked perfectly fine when he walked in, only a bit tired, then why was he shaking like that and why did it seem like something terrible was going on?

"Hello? It's an emergency call. Uchiha family. No, I'm only a friend, his sister's sitting next to me but I have no idea where his elder brother is. Sure, I'll give you the address."

Naruto's words on the phone were alarming and he probably didn't want Kumiko to hear the conversation so walked deeper into the kitchen. However, that was not how Kumiko thought about it, she followed him into the kitchen while listening to the conversation.

"I don't know how long, probably an hour ago or something. Yeah, it happened before, I think it's the same stuff as last time. Erm, ecstasy? I'm not sure really. About four months ago. Hallucinations, he was shaking the whole time, scared like a cat. He wasn't necessarily aggressive it was only when we tried helping him that he struggled around though it wasn't with the intension of hurting someone, I think he was just really scared, I remember he did was very sexually loaded the first hour but really we had no idea he had taken drugs back then. Yeah, I'll make sure his sister stays out of this, in the meanwhile I'll try reaching their brother. What? Yeah okay, that's great. Goodbye, yes, thank you."

"Naruto?" and bright blue eyes would peek from behind the kitchen cupboards, "what's going on? Do you know what's wrong with –"

"Stay here."

So the next moment an ambulance arrived, and Kumiko still had no idea what was going on. Itachi didn't pick up his phone. So as she was sitting on Itachi's bed, wiggling herself from left till right and waiting impatiently, she suddenly had another panic attack when the ambulance's crew entered the tiny apartment. That damn inhaler, if only she had listened to Itachi. One of the members rushed to Kumiko with a breathing mask in the hand. She didn't remember the rest of the story, three other men had kicked in the door, but then everything would fade black.

–

"So we've had a full examination, investigated any suspicious drugs in his blood and compared to his former dossier, and it appears it are the same drugs as last time. Now the recuperation time should take about two weeks but I recommend one month of no exercising, sports or other actions that require too much effort."

"So he'll be alright?"

It was bright in the hospital room when Kumiko slowly woke up from a conversation between her brother and the doctor. It was extremely warm underneath the hospital's blanket, and apparently, as she recalled the smell, she was lying in her brother's arms who was fast asleep. In the distance she could hear the doctor continue his explanation.

"Normally, yes. How many times has this happened before if I may ask?"

"It's the second time he ends up in the hospital, though it's the third time he used drugs, I think..."

"I see. The police are informed about this and give you one last chance. If it were to happen again, it's possible that they will transfer Sasuke to a youth detention centre."

"I'm well aware of that."

Itachi walked in, and Kumiko raised herself and spread her arms towards her brother because she wanted a hug. He had always been a very serious and calm type, but there seemed something off about Itachi today. He looked even more serious, or rather worried. Although his face betrayed something foiling like 'leave me alone', he was still there for his sister to offer her a hug when she needed it. However, you could sense the ice-cold look he was giving to his sleeping brother. Itachi was disgusted by the way he was sleeping so soundly and innocent. Vaguely he remembered Sasuke's words from last time when he came back from hospital: it won't happen again, I promise. I'll quit. Last time had been quite some time, and Kumiko had never been told about this, afraid that the perfect image she had of her brother would shatter to pieces if Itachi were to tell it. So he kept his mouth shut, and prayed to an non-existing god every day that it wouldn't happen again. And now here he was, in the hospital, with a drugged little brother and a sobbing little sister, with the same doctor and the same nurses, in the same damn room in the same damn department. Humiliating. Where had he failed as a brother?

Later on the day when Kumiko had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms, Itachi still alive and kicking, ready to lecture his brother anytime when he would wake up, at 4 in the afternoon he did so. He wasn't even fully awake when his heart stopped beating as soon as he realized where he was, moreover, he was face to face with his brother, and if Itachi had laser-eyes, Sasuke would've been probably already been dead. A gnawing guilt took over when conscience reached his head and he swallowed uneasily.

"Welcome back."

His brother seemed awfully relaxed, so much it was suspicious. But honestly, Itachi was tired of getting mad. In the end any measure wouldn't stop him from taking it again, he was tired, Sasuke was old enough to take care of his own, he wasn't a baby anymore, and if he wanted to mess up his life with drugs, frankly Itachi didn't care anymore. If freedom was what he wanted, he would get it. He wasn't planning on lecturing him, neither punishing him, there was someone who needed to wake him up and make him realize the true value of life. So Itachi used a sensitive tool from which he just knew would do it: his little sister.

"I'm tired of wasting my time lecturing you," Itachi began, stealthy annoyed by Sasuke's avoidance of looking him in the eyes, "and if this is how you want it to be then that's fine with me. I've been told a warning."

"A warning?" Sasuke asked and stared at the little dots on his blanket.

"They want to transfer you to a youth detention centre."

At last Sasuke looks up and meets his brother's eyes. Deterred by what he had said, he stared with wide eyes till Itachi would continue. But what was there to be said?

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea? You would get clean, can continue your studies, and I won't have to worry about you anymore. Moreover, you wouldn't hurt Kumiko anymore."

"It was never my intention to –"

"But you did, didn't you?"

"I know that Itachi, god damn it!"

"Then why did you do it Sasuke?"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know okay! Suigetsu just offered it and I took it!"

"But why did you –"

"Stop it Itachi!"

So Itachi had this very own unique way of unravelling information like he would interrogate a criminal or suspect, and Sasuke would hate it every time he used that technique on him. It allows you to lose your mind for sure, and the way how Itachi would stay so tauntingly relaxed was so bothersome there weren't even words to describe. However, it was a great technique in Itachi's advantage. His little brother needed a firm hand, and if things weren't too late already, you could compare Sasuke to a criminal or suspect. At least, he acted like one. It was a miracle how Kumiko slept through all of this. Apparently she was so tired she could sleep through anything – not to mention that was Sasuke's fault. In any case, Itachi had seen enough of his brother, besides there was still work to be done. Naruto would come to pick up Kumiko later today so he decided to leave, and so dropped his little sister in Sasuke's arms again, who surprisingly reacted fluent enough to take her in the arms. She was a sleeping angel with a thumb in her mouth, that despite the fact she was fourteen. As Sasuke was firmly holding on to her and whispered ten times in a row how sorry he was, knowing that she probably wouldn't hear it anyways, Itachi stopped in the door and turned around.

"You don't have to stop for me. You don't have to stop for your future, for your studies, for yourself or for your friends. Just look into your arms and you'll find a reason to quit." And that reason was a thumb-sucking, blue-eyed fourteen year old angel.

* * *

_September 12__th__ , 2008_

"So there have been some plans about a potential expansion of the police office, and I would love to hear your opinion Itachi."

"Oh really? I've never heard of it."

Kumiko was cleaning up the dishes as hot water was rising to the surface of the kitchen sink, while Sasuke was resting in his bed trying to catch some sleep. It had been one week now after Sasuke had returned from the hospital, so he couldn't afford doing any matters that would use up too much energy, and for having a guest today Itachi needed to entertain, Kumiko had to do the dishes herself. It was creepy Mr. Ringo who was today's guest, the one that would deter Kumiko from time to time having this frightening pervy face. He had come over for dinner to talk to Itachi about business, police stuff and so on. Kumiko never stayed whenever they talked about business, she wouldn't understand the slightest bit and on top of it all so so deadening. She preferred staying behind her kitchen and doing the dishes while Itachi and Ringo had moved to the sofa because of the clattering noise of plates and glasses. And because the kitchen and living-room were the exact same room, she couldn't help either but to catch a few words in conversation.

"Now about the investments in your family –"

"I already told you, my brother's not going to change his studies to become a police officer himself."

"I know Itachi, I wasn't talking about your brother," and he glared over to the kitchen and smirked at Kumiko who was now staring paralyzed in front of her about to drop the glass she was holding. But instead of mentioning the baby of the family, he turned his gaze towards his best employee again and continued. "But we need to negotiate if you want me to still invest in your family Itachi. Do understand, I can't offer you money without you offering me something back."

As he raised his glasses, he stirred a little while longer in his tea before drinking it, Itachi sending looks at him so furiously it was almost like killing someone with laser-eyes. Itachi didn't get it. First he had tagged along claiming he wanted Itachi for his company, not even bothering to pay the highest amount of money to gain this employee, and now all of a sudden, after all those years, he expected Itachi to pay back? With what money? They didn't have any money!

"What is it you want then."

"Well, I've been thinking and estimating," he spoke like a true business man and took a sip from his tea, "when another matter occurred to my head."

"Go on."

"You see, if I can't get your brother to work for me, there's still another member of the family that might suffice."

Itachi turned his head to look into the same direction as his boss, staring at his sister who was doing innocently the dishes but now looking back, the slightest fright on her face as she noticed how the two men were looking at her. Itachi should've known.

"Out of the question! Neither my brother, nor my sister will work for you! If it's money you want I'll work harder! And if that's not enough you might as well just leave!"

"Relax Itachi, I have nothing bad up my sleeve if that's what you accuse me of." The look in his eyes was telling something different though. Itachi did not like it at all. "Obviously your brother would've been a great access to our company, having the same intelligence and independence as you. He would've made a fine police officer. However Kumiko does not have the right qualifications to become a police officer, she does not have the qualifications and is a weak and still a small fragile young woman –"

"Who do you think you are, talking about my –"

"BUT," he interrupted and pointed his finger towards Itachi to silence him, like he was some sort of dog, "she'd be a fine assistant, accountant, etc. In order to educate her, economics would be the right studies and –"

"Absolutely out of the question! You do NOT think of my sister as a 'fine addition' to your company!"

Silence fell upon the living-room, Kumiko now fully having stopped doing the dishes. Not knowing what to do next, she kept gazing in front of her. It was a rupturing feeling, getting to hear with your own ears what was to be done in order to secure your brother's work, no, their entire family income. All she had to do was working for this old geezer, right? Risking the change of maybe, who knows, getting raped by him, since he looks like such a perv. Was it truly worth it, how far was she prepared to go to secure their living? Furthermore, would Ringo actually fire Itachi, the one who he invests in for already 9 years? Even a man like Ringo wasn't rich enough to waste money.

"I should be going."

Since Itachi didn't look like escorting his boss outside, Kumiko emerged from behind the counter to get his jacket and hat, opening the door and wishing a nice day as he walked away from their little apartment. When she walked back in, Itachi had already taken a seat in the couch, covering his face with his hand, something he always does when he's thinking. For a moment there he stole a glimpse of his sister's eyes, but the connection was as briefly as Ringo's departure: the sooner over the better. So she moved back to the dishes, continued soaping plates, cleaning spoons, rubbing the burnt refuses from the pan, like nothing was going on, like nothing had happened. A silence filled the room again, much more sincerely than the one before when Ringo was still there, but for some reason a more comfortable one. Probably because they both knew words were unnecessary. Probably because Itachi already knew his sister was grateful for standing up for her.

"What day are we today again?"

The question was so suddenly Kumiko startled for a while, shrieking up from the glass she was drowning in hot water, her brother staring in the cold distance of their humble apartment-view on you know, regular polluted streets and other complexes.

"December 18," she answered and watched as her brother turned her head towards her and smiled.

"Wanna help me with the Christmas tree?"

* * *

**Eh, long time ago I updated this story. Sorry for the short chapter, I was thinking about writing another part but then the chapter would be too long, so I decided to leave things for what they were. Meanwhile, in Belgium, still no snow, I wanna have a white Christmas! **

**SPOILER ** – I wanted to show compassion for those who have a hard time processing the death of Neji. I was heartbroken myself. Rest in peace Neji Hyuga, your fans will always remember you. Your death will not be in vain. ****

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review. Your writer, ShadowOfSD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: I Call Him An Arguer**

_July 25th, 2009_

Kumiko went to school. Sasuke went to college. Itachi went to work. They got home, had dinner together, talked, like a family, watched a movie, helped their little sister with work, Itachi more often than Sasuke these days. And by all means, Sasuke hated how the daily accustomed routine would continue without much bother. Even today, on a Sunday just like any other Sunday, he was being tested to the limit, to pretend like nothing was going on. It bothered him more than bad grades at school. Almost taken away into another daydream, a daydream so sick he didn't even want to talk about, not even to Naruto, he startled by a familiar knock on the door. One long, two short, two long, one pause and two long. That same cursed daily tune as usual. His sister peeped from behind the door.

"Oh, I – I, I didn't know you were having a bath. I'll come back la –"

"Wait."

She froze while holding the door handle.

"Don't act so innocent."

You're the one acting foiled, she thought to herself as he moved over in bath and kept his gaze on her back. What was it he was waiting for?

"Only a month ago you would've been sitting next to me."

"That's –" but words were short. She sighed and shrugged, not knowing what to respond. Kumiko did not know what exactly it was, but her brother Sasuke was more ambiguous than ever before. Their evasive behaviour was so obvious even the obnoxious neighbours had noticed it. Somehow she felt closer yet further from her brother than ever before. Closer for having shared at least two intimate moments, further for acting like a stranger. She doubted she would ever have a normal relationship with her brother again after what happened. At last, words came to her lips again. "That's a long time ago," she sighed and left the bathroom. Sasuke sat back and already he was taken away into another daydream.

Trying to get back to her homework was a pain in the neck, focusing at a time like this was unthinkable. Itachi had left for work once more, having left Kumiko behind with her brother. She used to like spending a day with Sasuke, now she tried avoiding it more than ever. Things between her and Sasuke were so awkward these days, sometimes they wouldn't share the slightest words, and all of a sudden he could act like nothing was going on. Then he just starts provoking her. Days were calmer whenever Sasuke was with friends, and that was exactly the problem. As much as both brother and sister tried avoiding each other, Kumiko being glad her brother gets out, there's always this possibility he's hanging out with Suigetsu. So it was either standing him at home or taking the risk he's drugging himself again with his friend. What to do, what to do.

A loud slam echoed through the living-room as her brother walked in, naked, not even bothered to wrap a towel around his waist. He was handsome, he was popular with the girls, so of course he was. But lately, even though that was taboo among family, every time Kumiko saw her brother naked – and that had happened a lot before everything got awkward – she can't help but catching her eyes on, well, looking at her brother. Taking in his muscled torso, the long wet black hair sticking to his smooth back, and that taut pale skin that looked so much like hers. It was the only thing they had in common, that skin, and she loved watching her brother's more. Eyes crossed for a sudden moment, but Kumiko got soon back to homework, staring blankly at the page like letters would emerge from it if only she would stare long enough. Her back tensed when she felt the warmth emanating from her brother's chest, standing right behind her looking over at the several books and pages. "Subject?"

"History."

"Project?"

"Essay."

And that was it. More words were unnecessary to express how annoyed one another felt, annoyed by each other's presence. But even if so, Sasuke had still a certain responsibility as Kumiko's brother, helping her with homework was only one of them. However, it was obvious enough she did not want his help. In all secrecy, she was praying to an non-existing god for him to wear at least underwear. He walked to the bedroom to fetch himself some clothes, and so she breathe out in all relieve. That's when she noticed he was packing a bag and searching for his jacket and shoes.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Naah, just meeting some friends. I'll be back before dinner."

"But... I'll be all alone?" Honestly? Kumiko had never stayed home alone for longer than a quarter.

"Yeah? So what? Don't tell me you're still afraid to stay home alone? You're almost sixteen Kumiko"

"But –"

"Call a friend. Visit one. Take a break will ya."

"But I –"

"Will you stop it already?!" he shouted towards his sister. She was this close from crying out any moment. "For God's sake grow up! You're not a kid anymore, better start taking care of yourself instead of relying on your brothers all of the time!"

It was too late, tears were already rolling down her cheeks. Like she wasn't aware of the fact she was so dependable of her brothers! She hated the fact she was useless and only caused troubles in this family, but she couldn't help the fact she was scared to stay home alone. As much as she would be overjoyed to finally pull it off one day, it just wouldn't work. She even preferred another awkward quarrel day with her brother than staying at home all alone for four hours. He didn't have to rub it in.

She writhed together, wrapped her arms around herself like she wanted to gain her own affection and ran to her room, ashamed she was crying for a little thing like this, again. Why wouldn't things go to how they once were? Or would things stay awkward between her and her brother? Locking the door from the inside, she wrapped herself in her blankets and started crying out loud, not caring anymore her brother would be able to hear it. She couldn't take it anymore. The tension, the stress, the loneliness. She missed her brother, but at the same time she was pushing him away. But what else was she supposed to do? Pretend like nothing was going on? Was that even possible?

"... Imouto?"

The tears stopped shedding once she heard Sasuke's reassuring voice from behind the door, so tender and genuine, she hadn't heard it for a while. So he still had a weakness for her, and he still couldn't bear his little sister's crying. Surely, she looked up from her blankets into the direction where the voice came from.

"Can you, open the door?"

Doubt took over. Just like Sasuke had a weakness for his sister, so did she for her brother. After all, they still had a tight relationship from time to time, and speaking the truth, she missed those moments. When Kumiko opened the door so steady, only revealing one eye to glimpse at her brother, her hands were trembling with fear. She stared right back in his dark eyes till she drowned in them, and the split would soon multiply with two. He did not speak because words were unnecessary, she could feel it too, they needed each other, wanted each other's warmth. Longed for each other. His hand reached for her chin making the grip over the door handle weaken till she let go of it and he could open the door. The slightest tear rolled down her cheek because of her brother's genuine hands, they felt so nice and warm against her cheek. She could succumb under the tension of his touch any time. He took her in for a hug and settled himself on their bed like a cat first walking several circles till she decided this spot was good enough for her high priorities.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath embracing her skin. Through his shirt an jacket, his pounding heart was audible. He was alive, and his emanating smell comforted Kumiko more than anything else. Whenever she was in his arms, she would find a calming peace, relaxing every muscle in her body. Sasuke's hand was so big compared to his, and it would let go of all the tension whenever he stroke her with the back of his hand. First her cheek, still a little wet from the tears, than her neck and collarbone, her side, her thigh, brushing away the hair sticking in her tears, softly tickling her earlobe because he knew how she loved that. Then she would squeak the most precious squeaks and throw back her head on his chest, moving along at the rhythm of his filling lungs. His fingers moved from earlobe to gender soft lips, very small soft pink ones, a common feature in the Uchiha family. Lovely firm lips, and a fine soft nose. Already taken away by his touches, she fully gave in and decided to go along with it, enjoying every second and tense his fingers caused. They moved to her breasts, and they sank in her shirt, in her bra, his rough fingers teasing her pink little nipples, and his hands cupping her breasts. He couldn't help but escape the slightest moan when she also did. Small innocent breasts, but delicious if that was the proper word. She was sensitive to every little touch, a warmth enveloping her legs. Ever since Sasuke had started touching her this way, she had felt it, and she had loved it.

"I'm home!" Itachi yelled from the living-room. She jumped up like waking up from a dream, and walked away leaving her brother behind.

* * *

_October 3th, 2009_

"He's looking at you again."

"Shut up Tayuya!"

"He's smiliiiing."

"Stop it!"

Obviously, Tayuya was enjoying how her best friend turned red. There was this guy from school, Rinji, a senior doing his last year, again. He was as they called it in Japan 'daburi', a student who repeats its year. Out of all the guys in school, he was quite the attractive one, and it weren't necessarily his looks, his wealth or whatever girls find attractive to a guy, it was that damn smirk. And right now, as Kumiko was sitting at the lunch table with her best friend Tayuya, he was smirking at her like that alright. A sinister, somehow ominous but so damn hot smile, taking away any girl from school. At least the younger ones, because other seniors were most familiar with Rinji's endearing yet misleading smile. He had a certain name amongst the seniors, a name only known by seniors, so Rinji tried his manoeuvres on different years, and it worked.

What a lovely colour Kumiko emanated from her cheeks as their eyes crossed, only for a second or two, but enough to blow you away. She had fallen victim just like many of Rinji's previous conquests, and least we forget, Kumiko is still a naive girl, right? He petted his friend on the shoulder who was in deep conversation with him, signing him he was leaving, and so left. Kumiko quickly shifted her eyes to the other side, overwhelmed by a strange yet good feeling. Perhaps, she was old enough for a boyfriend.

"May I join you?"

His voice was as charming as his smile. Like a real gentleman, he asked the woman to join her at table, but Kumiko being too overwhelmed was not able to answer. Fortunately, Tayuya filled her in. "Go ahead. Don't mind her, she always acts like that in front of guys."

"Tayuya..." She spoke embarrassed. He took a seat next her, ready to explode anymore. For a moment there, she could swear she felt the tender soft of his leg against her.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Rinji. What's yours? Or should I ask your friend?"

"I, erm, it's, Kumiko," she answered uneasily and locked her hair behind her ear. So tensed by Rinji's presence, her hands stayed on her lap, having completely forgotten about her onigiri.

"Kumiko huh, well, I gotta admit that your names suits you perfectly."

If she wasn't practically dying of embarrassment. She kicked Tayuya under the table as she saw her laughing. So, Kumiko had no experience with these kind of things at all. Being all addicted to her big brothers, she had never felt like needing a boyfriend. That, and she considered herself too much of a child for that. But now that things weren't as flawless as usual at home, she could definitely use the distraction.

"Hey Rinji, we're going or what?" his friend asked, bothered he had opened hunting season once more. They still have business to do anyways, someone was waiting for them, someone that didn't like to be kept waiting.

"I'm coming," he said and moved over to Kumiko again. "So, I'll see you around then, Kumiko?"

"Erm, yeah, I – I guess."

She couldn't help but feel the slightest disappointment as he left. Watching his back disappearing in the distance, that warm harbouring feeling she had felt only seconds ago had faded away like snow in the sun. So he was definitely cute, and probably a nice guy. It wouldn't hurt dating him, maybe it would buff up the slightest bit of self esteem. But still, there was something somewhat suspicious about this guy. They had been on the same school for years now, how come he has only noticed her up till now? On the other hand, it's a big school. Maybe he was a little too old for her, since he's already 19 and she only 15, soon 16 however. How bothersome it was her anniversary only took place at the end of December. She almost felt like she had skipped a year. However, Kumiko wasn't that superior.

"Hey, Koori, you okay?"

"Hmm, what?"

"It's almost like you're going to faint any moment."

"Oh. No, I'm okay." Again, she would smile away the lies. Again, Tayuya saw right through her disguise. Of course nothing was okay. Kumiko was confused all over the place. No, she wasn't ready for a boyfriend, first this 'thing' going on between her brother should be solved. Or maybe not? Maybe, she should pretend like nothing was going on, just like him. He deserved it, he started it, he acts like it, not her. How badly she wanted to be left alone in her misery and cry all night long. Yet still school wasn't going to finish till 4 pm. Biting teeth a little more.

Maybe she should just enjoy dating a guy and forget about him.

–

"I'M HO-OME!"

No one answered. Tayuya had walked her home (no, she still won't walk home alone) since Sasuke didn't want to pick her up anymore. Well, there were these days he did, sometimes he didn't. It was rather confusing. But for him not being home yet, that was even more confusing. Already praying he wasn't at Suigetsu's, she heard a faint laugh coming from outside. They didn't have a balcony, but the fire stairs was suitable enough. In her bedroom she peeked her head through the window, finding Sasuke and asswhole sitting on the fire stairs, smoking. No common cigarettes, she knew that smell all too well, and hell she hated it as much as the guy sitting next to him: Suigetsu.

"What the hell, what are you doing here Suigetsu?!"

"Relax imouto," Sasuke smiled, firing another cigarette. He was spaced out, and way too happy to be Sasuke. It's something he always does whenever stress starts weighing on his shoulders, afraid he won't be able to hand in his essays on time for school. "Suigetsu and I are just, you know, killing some time, enjoying life... That cloud... Looks like cotton..."

"My my Kumiko, you sure grew into some woman." Suigetsu's smile was everything but pleasant. Obviously, he had smoked less than Sasuke, yet enough to call it taking drugs. The first day Suigetsu and Sasuke had met was in first year of university. From the start, Suigetsu had caught his eyes on the Uchiha's most beautiful acquisition. That's exactly the reason why he was never allowed to visit the apartment. That, and he had a bad influence on Sasuke of course. Itachi, just like Kumiko, hated him. He had ties with the black market and spoke of his little sister like an object to satisfy lusts. Every day Kumiko grew into a more beautiful woman, was a day for Suigetsu to fantasise about her. They never saw each other a lot, and that was fine by her. Right now however, she needed to expel the jerk.

"Get out of my house, right now Suigetsu." She tried to stay calm and act tough. It didn't work.

"You're so cute when you get angry," he smirks from behind his cigarette, "it actually turns me on."

"Get out Suigetsu! I mean it!"

"Jeez Sasuke, is your sister always such an nuisance? You should teach her a lesson, a lesson she won't forget..."

"Pervert," she spit back right at his face and jumped through the window. When she wanted to help up her brother, he pushed her off and stumbled back on his ass, almost like he was drunk. "Don't - touch me," he managed to moan. Maybe it was the drugs, but sweat started pouring down his forehead. He was trembling, shaking, breathing unsteadily. As far as Kumiko's knowledge about drugs goes, these symptoms are definitely not the consequences of weed.

"Niisan, you have to get inside, please, just work with me." Her hands cupped his cheeks, but he was losing his patience. Somehow, he just felt really, damn horny, and if his sister was going to touch him any longer, who knows what will happen. Better not waste his last bit of conscience. "I said don't touch me!"

She backed off, scared. Almost impossible to recognize her brother, she wanted to cry. Where had the brother gone that used to tuck her in, read her stories, tease her, fall asleep together with her? That's when she clenched her fists and hid the tears. No, she wasn't going to give in this time, she was stronger, she didn't need her brother anymore. It was time to let go of the past.

"Get up!" she shouted and pulled his arm, but no he kept his ground and got angry himself. This just had to end up in a terrible fight. "Get up Sasuke!"

"Who told you to take care of me you little punk?! Are you forgetting who's the elder one?! If I say don't touch me, you don't fucking touch me, you hear me, brat?! Now back off and leave me alone!"

"No! I won't –" be strong be strong be strong. Shit, the tears were coming up again. "I won't leave until you get in! GET UP!"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He slapped her right in the face.

Losing balance, she fell to the floor, her right hand immediately seizing for the cheek he had just slapped. Out of all the things Sasuke was, a brother, a womanizer, a junky, he would never, ever find it in himself to hurt his little sister. Or so we thought. The stinging pain was there alright, and it hurt though it was only a slap in the face. What hurt was the fact that it happened, not the pain itself. She looked startled at her brother, crying, shocked, his savaged behaviour having scared her like a mouse. Only minutes after what happened, when Suigetsu waved his hand in front of his face, Sasuke realised what happened, the drugs slowly wearing off. He had just slapped his adorable little sister in the face, and for what? Because she wanted to help him.

"Kumiko," he gasped and crawled forward. But she was scared to death, eyes shaking, and she struggled a way on her feet and ran away with tears. The most she wanted to run away from this nightmare, end up in Tayuya's bed and wake up the next day, confirming all this had just been a bad dream. But nothing was ever more true than what had happened right now. Whatever was happening to her gentle brother, it was like an obscure disease slowly eating from him, and Kumiko couldn't do anything about it. Stand by and watch how darkness slowly devoured him. What was it that made him reach for despair and find himself in drugs, that was something she did not get. Little did she know though, that she had been the reason for that.

Sasuke seemed paralyzed, drugs slowly wearing off, an obnoxious feeling coming up every time after having used it. It was sickening yet freeing at the same time. Slowly reality was reaching for his sense as Suigetsu was still waving at him. Why hadn't he done anything, why didn't he stop him?! Sure he wasn't clean, but he wasn't stoned either! Sasuke wanted to punch him, but the after effects from the drugs wouldn't let him. Working its way up to the bathroom was already a heavy task, and it wasn't like Suigetsu was going to help him, or rather, he wouldn't let him.

With slow gestures he washed his face in the sink, looked up, and stared dreadfully at his own reflection in all disgust. He could hit that mirror for confronting him with his own image, although he did not have the power. This face was the exact same face which had hit his little sister in the face, and it looked wrecked, disgusting, tiring and addicted. A sore red pressure had made room for the normal white and black colours of his eyes, making people too easy to guess he had taken drugs. Or they were really naive and claimed he had a lack of sleep. Maybe his brother would be that naive? Who was he kidding.

Succumbing by his own weight since his legs were still trembling with – as much as he hated to admit it – excitement, he collapsed on the floor and bumped his head on the bath side. His view was slowly decreasing with every second, he felt so hopeless like life-force was being sucked out of him. A pure track of blood leaked from the wound on his head and slowly he was losing conscience again. Because of the drugs he did not feel any pain though, it was like falling asleep while realizing it, yet there was something else hurting. His heart was aching, longing for his sister's warmth in any way a man can image, and Sasuke was so disgusted by himself for feeling like that at a time like this. The most he wanted to crawl in a corner and cry till midnight. He was worried about Kumiko for having run off again, but worried about himself as well. Was he losing his mind? Because it sure felt like it. A brother can't possibly get excited by slapping his own sister in the face. And at the same time, without Sasuke even realizing, he was fantasising about her again in a sexual way. Only imagining what kind of face she would make while finding herself spreading her legs for her brother, willingly. It was so so sick, and it was exactly the reason why Sasuke had tried drugs, in the hope of them cradling the thoughts asleep. However, they had never helped, it only got worse. Darkness was taking over, he was fainting. In the end he hoped he would never wake up.

_S-uke_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke-kun_

That voice. No, how –

"Hey, Sasuke, get up will ya! You're bleeding teme!"

With a headache burning in his skin, the raven opened his eyes like a baby doing it for the first time, the lights in the bathroom only increasing his headache. How long he had been lying there was a big question mark, and where Suigetsu had gone off to too. It was Naruto kneeling down beside him and cleaning the wound on his forehead. It stained, but at least it got treated. Sasuke didn't feel like taking care of his own body at a time like this.

"Hey, hey keep with me teme, don't even think about falling asleep again," and he nervously tapped Sasuke's cheek so that his eyes would suddenly flush open again. Like waking up from a horrible nightmare, that's how Sasuke felt. A haunting nightmare, and the one having played the monster was him. "What the hell happened? Where's Kumiko-chan?"

_Kumiko. _

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped, though he was barely able to say anything. His voice felt hoarse and painful, like it had been burned from the inside. Instead of letting him speak, Naruto hushed him and struggled getting him up, but he succeeded so, dragging him to the sofa and dressing him with a warm blanket. He told Sasuke to keep his mouth shut and not complain about having warm, because it was necessary for him to sweat it all out. Naruto could act like a idiot from time to time, but really he wasn't that stupid. Five minutes later he dozed off again, but Naruto didn't wake him up.

–

"Naru – to..."

The blonde looked up from the paper he had been reading over and over again, only to entertain himself while Sasuke was resting. As he spoke for the first time in three hours again, it was only natural Naruto shrieked a little. He looked like shit, talked like shit, felt like shit, not quite the attractive guy all those girls had been swooning for all those years. Naruto would bet for money, if they were to see him now and being offered a date, they'd say no.

"You look terrible teme," Naruto smirked. He didn't smile back. Now Naruto was sure something was going on. But who was he to make any consumptions. "I locked the door, closed the window, cleaned up the bathroom and called Tayuya. If you feel like more sleep go ahead."

"No – I'm, okay," and he pushed himself off and sat there for a while, gaining his conscience, confirmed he wasn't going to vomit, and looked up at Naruto. _Kumiko._ "She's with Tayuya?"

"Well what did you expect? It's the first person you call whenever Kumiko-chan's not here."

"I see." The pain was throbbing again. Suddenly he remembered every second of how he had slipped in the bathroom, how blood was draining from his forehead, colouring everything red. Maybe it was what he deserved. Yet he had Naruto to look after him, fortunately.

Naruto hesitated, not sure if he should ask, but on the other hand the question was burning on the tip of his tongue. They were best friends, right? He'd tell him anything, right?

"Sasuke." He spoke, not asking, Sasuke knew what it was Naruto wanted. A rightful explanation which he deserved. Being his best friend, he had the right to know it. And since suppressing his feelings wouldn't help, maybe talking would. "You took it again, right...?" Naruto begged it wasn't true. Sasuke didn't respond. "You promised you wouldn't... If Itachi would've find out about this, you would be on your way to the hospital."

"I – I know Naruto."

"Then why did you do it?"

His heart was aching. With his right hand he seized his shirt at the spot his heart was, like that would heal the pain. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready for anything in this condition. Exchanging eyes, Naruto could tell the suffering Sasuke was going though, and he wanted to help him, he really wanted to, but if Sasuke wouldn't tell him, it would be quite impossible. He accepted his decision if he didn't want to tell him, he only wished he would. Seeing his best friend like this, wrecking his body from the inside, it was almost like watching him commit suicide.

"Naruto," he gasped again, to catch his attention, and so the blonde looked up. He looked so exhausted and lost.

"Yes?"

"I need to, tell you – something."

Naruto got up from his chair and took a seat next to him. If Sasuke was serious about this, he'd finally tell him what it is lately that's been bothering him so much. That, and it was difficult to understand him. "I'm listening."

"Don't laugh will ya?" he smirked pathetically to break the tension.

"I won't, promise."

"I think I'm in love with my sister."

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you! ShadowOfSD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: I Call Him Jealous**

_October 25th, 2009_

Three weeks, twenty-two hours and 32minutes, that's exactly how long Kumiko had been staying with Tayuya. It had been one of Sasuke's most devastating, demolishing days ever. With a lack of sleep and a non-cooperating body, he had dragged himself to school, he had took his seat behind his desk to study, he had cooked, he had finished the laundry, and so on. Until this one day, three weeks, twenty-two hours and 32minutes later, on a Monday afternoon, when Sasuke had a day off and Itachi wasn't home, he suddenly caught the rumbling noise of tiny feet working their way to the door, opening it and getting in. As he turned around, he looked back at bright blue eyes, yet somehow different. They seemed more confident and determined. She stumbled her way in the apartment, not paying attention to the brother sitting at the kitchen table while studying, now his eyes focused on the interferer though, and dropped her luggage on the ground. How she had gotten that luggage was a big question mark, for as far as Sasuke can remember, she had left without any supplies, and now here she was with a bag full of clothes. It was silent in the flat, and she closed the door behind her when her brother started talking.

"Hye," he gasped, not really sure how to begin this conversation. Even more surprised he was when his sister turned around and smiled towards him, still avoiding his eyes though. "Hye," she smiled and opened her bag of luggage. "Has the laundry already been done? If so, I'll take them to the launderette myself."

"I did it this morning…" This was probably one of the most awkward conversations ever. "I can take you, Itachi didn't need his car today so…"

"That's okay, I'll walk."

"How are you going to get there with all those clothes?"

She held her ground and thought about that for a while, decided she had no idea and that she didn't care, and shut the door behind her. Immediately after that the strings of her violin started playing one of his favourite movie songs from Lord Of The Rings. They didn't see each other for 4 more hours. Sasuke took her clothes to the launderette himself, and discovered something interesting.

At his left a girl and her boyfriend were washing their clothes. It was a fresh couple, probably not that long renting an apartment. She was winking at Sasuke who was preoccupied with his sister's mess. Normally he would've taken his chance, now that his sister had returned home he wanted to get back as soon as possible only to endure an utter silence once more. He did not know what it was but, although they did not talk or see each other, his restlessness of the past few weeks had been now dozed off. Knowing his sister was it that room next to his, in their bedroom, was good enough. It made him wonder what was going to happen next. Wonder if his sister would still be sleeping next to him, or rather get in Itachi's twin bed which she had occupied a lot lately. He missed her warmth and reassuring soft snores.

Putting her bunch of clothes in the machine, a small paper swirled to the ground and ended up mocking Sasuke. He picked it up and stared back at it. 731-757-2923. A phone number? From, whom?

"It's probably nothing," he murmured to himself and continued. Pushing the start button on the machine, he returned home to wait for at least another hour. He had planned to study in that hour, however it ended up different. 731-757-2923. Whose number was this? 731-757-2923, 731-757-2923. He repeated the number several times, examined the little paper for any further details, messages, hints. 731-757-2923. Where had he seen that number before. 731-757-2923, 731-757-2923.

The door opened. In a rush Sasuke crammed the note in his pocket and pretended to be studying, his sister walking in. She said nothing, had been playing for over 4 hours, and moved herself to the refrigerator to fetch herself some juice. Popping the straw in the juice, she sucked it hard he couldn't help but stare dreadfully at it. Even the slightest movement got him insane with jealousy.

"When's dinner?"

"When Itachi gets home."

"And when'll that be?"

"I don't know."

He wanted to act nice to make it up for his stupid behaviour, but the truth been told, at a time like this it was important to keep himself in line. She turned around, still sucking hard on the straw, biting it lightly, and nervously tapping her foot because of Sasuke's annoying answer. He tried not to look at her and keep his eyes on his notes, however that wasn't according to Kumiko. In front of him, she sat down while drinking her juice and reading her favourite manga Fruits Basket, a typical shojo manga any girl likes. Her bare foot touched his leg for an instant moment, sending a shiver up to his spine. How could he possibly concentrate on his notes? It was like she was provoking him, having put on her night dress, a short light pink dress with fringes, cleavage, bare legs, somewhat sexy, somewhat cute. Like she knew this was making him feel uncomfortable. Trying to keep his eyes off of her, with every page she turned around it only got worse. He would not finish his own and felt restless. She switched and now placed her left leg on her right, again faintly touching his leg, but now resting against it. This was getting too much.

"Kumiko-chan," he gasped, sweat pouring from his forehead on his notes, like he was sick. "Could you, leave."

"What? Why?" She felt unwanted.

"Just, please."

It was like she understood, without exchanging words, why he wanted her to leave. She got up from her stool with her manga in her hands and closed herself in their bedroom once more. But Sasuke was following her only a minute afterwards. He swung the door open and stared right back at Kumiko's eyes which had been avoiding him up till now. She was a little startled when her brother had barged in, his courage drowning at the bottom of his heart. Both hearts stopped beating as he was staring at his sister in her underwear and a-cup bra, that night dress having already fled. Words were short, but Kumiko was surprisingly relaxed under the circumstances. "What is it?"

"I, you, what – What do you want for dinner?"

She stared questioned at him. Was that any reason to barge in? "... I don't really care..."

"Okay." He had turned around so that he didn't need to look at his sister the entire time. That, and his pants were tight. "Dinner, one hour?"

"Hai." Nothing was to be said anymore. And just as awkward as the conversation they had had, he left and ran towards the phone on their floor. He dotted the numbers one by one, by now already knowing them by heart. The phone rang. One time. A second time. A third time_. "Hye there, this is Jiraiya speaki – and Naruto. Narut – what the hell are you?! We're currently not at home so please leave a message bye!" _He hated Jiraiya-san's voicemail. Trying to dial the number again, the voicemail talked in Naruto's place again.

"Common Naruto, I know you're there. Pick up. Dobe. Pick it up dobe." The telephone held silence for a while before Naruto started talking. Still sleepy he responded. _"Hello?"_

"Baka, were you still sleeping?!"

"_So what? I have a hangover. Some people among us still like going out ya know. Now tell me why you fucking called me while I was sleeping."_

"She's back."

It went silent at the other side of the phone. Next to Naruto, Hinata shifted and turned around, still sleeping and murmuring something about '5 more minutes'. He wanted to help Sasuke now, but Hinata sleeping next to him was risky. What if she overheard something? Not that she was going to tell anyone, Naruto was well aware of that. _"You mean your sister?"_

"Yeah... I don't know what to do Naruto, I'll lose my mind over here if I stay any longer."

"_Okay relax teme. Did you guys, talk?"_

"Is talking about laundry a conversation?"

"_Well, yeah, I guess. How does she act? Normal, or is she still a little stern?"_ Hinata pulled the blanket over her head. It didn't seem like she was listening.

"She acts normal. But that's not the point is it?! I can't spend another hour in this fucking apartment with her. We spend 5 minutes in the same room and already I –," he looked down and growled, "I have a boner." Most embarrassing conversation ever.

"_Oh, I erm, I see... Can you hold it for five more minutes? I'll pay a visit. Oh and Sasuke?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Make dinner for 5 will ya." _

–

Cook the duck for half an hour while kneading the dough. When the dough is flexible and stretchable, give it a rest till the duck is ready. Once the duck is ready, Roll the dough flat and divide the duck in small portions. Wrap dough around each portion and keep it warm in a pot. Meanwhile chop onions, carrots, omelette and leek as small as possible. The rice should be ready by now. Add the vegetables and egg to the rice and give it a good stir.

Cooking was nice. It was reassuring, and it was okay doing it with three instead of doing it alone. Hinata was okay, she was a nice cook, although he had never expected Naruto to bring her along. It must've meant they had spent the night with each other. They must've had sex, they definitely had. Hinata was one of the few who had never ended up in Sasuke's bed, so probably the main reason for having ended up in Naruto's bed. She used to be with Kiba, but that didn't work out, and everyone knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto for as long as mankind can remember. They hugged stealthy while Sasuke wasn't looking and exchanged butterfly kisses. In a kind of way, they were together, just not yet official. Sasuke could stand the slimy puppy love. Anything but spending five more minutes alone with his sister. And in some way, he was happy Naruto had find a girl.

Hinata also was interesting to examine. She was caring like a mother, although her father had never really offered her his love, and managed to have decent conversations without stuttering once in a while. Whenever she found herself in a kitchen, it was like her confidence increased because she was the only one among them hzving experience with cooking. Naruto practically lived on ramen. Sasuke had, though he was still terrible. Favourite dish to cook: onigiri. Simple, and made once a week since his sister liked it so much. Especially with scrambled eggs or salmon. So Sasuke and Naruto followed Hinata's instructions while listening to Kumiko's music coming from their bedroom, still occupied with her fiddle while making food. The table was being dressed for five, drinks were ready, and dinner was ready. Itachi came home a lot later than expected, happy they had been waiting for him to start dinner. Confused when he heard a prelude from Bach coming from his brother's room. "Kumiko's home?"

"Oi," Naruto smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "I'll go get her."

Itachi noticed the sour look on his brother's face when he started talking about Kumiko. They waited for Naruto to come back with their little sister in his hand, and then sat down. The conversations around the table were so normal, and that's exactly what bothered Sasuke so much. Itachi didn't seem mad at Kumiko, why?

"Well I think it's nice not to be the only girl around here. Hinata, you pass," Kumiko smiled while pouring out water. "How long have you guys been together?"

The young couple turned red. "Well actually, we've been seeing each other for a while now," Naruto continued, "but we both felt like not telling anyone yet. Especially since Kiba's a good friend to both of us. Sasuke doesn't really like Kiba, but Sasuke doesn't like anyone," he jokes. Sasuke couldn't laugh with it. Itachi felt the tension around the table.

"Sasuke doesn't like any_thing_," Kumiko corrected while stirring in her rice. One hit after the other. Sasuke was losing his patience. "I do like things. Just not, all of them."

"Like what niisan? I'd be pleased if you were to give us an example."

"Women," he smirked. It was like an epic battle with words.

"And with women you mean girls? Like, under aged and stuff."

Bam, right back in his face. They exchanged faces while Itachi, Naruto and Hinata were watching from the tribune, narrowing eyes, showing teeth, staring. Sasuke smashed his hands on the table and got up to look more threatening, finding his sister doing the same, eying each other to wait who would succumb under the embarrassment first. Sasuke had never been good at these battles, especially between his sister.

"Frankly I don't care about their age, as long as they're useful in bed!"

"The only one being useless in bed would be you!"

"How can you possibly assume that if you never had a boyfriend in the first place!"

"I'm meeting someone!"

He swallowed his own tongue and fell back on his chair, not realizing anymore three other people were watching them. He had managed to make her cry again, really, what kind of a brother was he? Suddenly that paper still in his pocket with the cell phone number written on it became clear. The asswhole that had been dating his sister, that was his cell phone number?

"Sasuke." His brother's words were short and accurate. "That's enough."

"And since when do you agree with this?! She's been gone for over three weeks and now she barges in, claiming she has a boyfriend?! And you agree with that?!"

"I was well aware where Kumiko was as well as why. I knew she was seeing someone because she had told me about him. There's nothing for me to get angry about."

So while Sasuke had been white with fear, Itachi had known where his sister was all along? And she had told him why? He felt like everyone was against him, swung his fists and growled only to turn around and lock himself in his room. He'd stay there till the next morning, not expecting Kumiko to knock that door to get in bed. She'd sleep in Itachi's bed anyways.

_I'm meeting someone. _Who the heck was this someone? He just had to know. Those numbers, the order, it all looked so familiar, he had seen them before. And why was it that every time he looked at the number he thought about Hinata? He didn't even know the girl, never had a decent conversation with her up till now. He waited till midnight, sneaked out of his room and ran to the telephone for the second time in a row. 731-757-2923. The phone rang. Again. Again. Someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Who are you."

"_I'm afraid I should be the one asking you."_

"Listen buddy, if you don't spill the name right now I guarantee you I'll find it out anyways and kick your ass for not having told me. Now, who are you."

It fell silent at the other side of the phone. Maybe Sasuke had been reckless, of course he wouldn't tell him. What idiot would tell a stranger his name?

"_How did you get my phone number?"_

"I'm the one asking the questions."

"_Then I'm afraid you won't get any answers tonight,"_ and Rinji was about to hang up when he heard the stranger calling for him. "Wait!... Fine, what do you want?"

"Your name, pretty boy."

He was mocking him. "Uchiha Sasuke." Kumiko had inherited her mother's surname, so telling his name wouldn't give him away. Still, the Uchiha had a certain reputation among the city.

"_An Uchiha huh... Interesting, I wonder what business would bring someone like Uchiha Sasuke, to someone like me."_

"Your name you fucking jerk!"

"_Hold it right there hothead. First, you give me what I want, then we're square. For what reason do you want my name?"_

"To protect someone."

"_... Good enough. How did you get my number."_

"Found it."

Rinji enjoyed Sasuke's playful answers. _"You have any sisters?"_

"None interested in you."

He smirked behind his cell phone. _"Fine. I'll give you my name. It's Rinji."_

That name. That's why he thought about Hinata every time he saw that number. Rinji Kajuji. The phone dropped out of his hand, running as fast as he could back to his room. He did not care whether anyone was going to hear him slamming his door, he did not care at that moment. From all the people, she had chosen Rinji Kajuji, the jerk that once had been dating Hinata's little sister just like many of his victories before. And just like any other girl, he would take her, and dump her the day after. Kumiko was no exception, just one of his many prays. And now he did not know what to do. If he'd tell her she'd get angry, and wonder how he had found out. If he didn't, he'd break her heart. He was getting a headache. This asswhole also had a reputation, just like the young Uchiha, and he was, just like the young Uchiha, known among the city. It was the first time he had ever heard Hinata say she'd kill someone, although it had been in a very insecure way. This guy, he would definitely fuck the brains out of his little sister and run off the next moment. Stirring around in bed, restless, Sasuke couldn't fall asleep that night. He could only think about his sister lying on bed and spreading her legs for – for someone else. And that's when the sick perverted thoughts returned. He listened as Kumiko had stood up to fetch herself some water, greedy running it down her throat. What kind of funny noise would she make when that asswhole – would it be the same as when – it would be different. More intense, more genuine, more wanting, louder, higher.

Rinji Kajuji. He was exactly the same as Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_October 30th, 2009_

Just like any other Saturday, Kumiko and Sasuke went jogging together, having to make up arrears for the past three weeks. Usually it was Sasuke who needed to bring along her inhaler, some sugary orange juice and water. This time however, Kumiko had been the one. She had gotten sick of relying on her brothers for as long as she can remember, ready to take care of herself on her own. It was unusually hot for the time of the month, the sun still shining bright, people enjoying themselves in the park, picnicking, children playing, ducklings parading through high grass. Peaceful yet also busy, a great environment for the two of them to act 'normal' since talking wasn't really necessary while running. Enjoying the silence was something both of them had always liked after running. They took a break underneath the same sakura-tree and closed their eyes, thinking about a little bit of everything. That's exactly what they did today as well, only more awkward, only that they didn't enjoy the silence. He was confused, she refused talking about it, they were complete strangers. To not endure the silence any longer, Sasuke took a nap against the tree while she was putting something together. He dozed off for a while, waking up 10 minutes later by his sister's hands. They stared back at each other's eyes, caught each in an individual spell.

"I made you something," she smiled and squeezed his head in a necklace. Above his chest the Uchiha symbol rested. "I made it together with Tayuya. It's a kind of paper you bake in the oven till it gets hard and turns glassy." As gently as possible his thumb and index finger lifted the small symbol to admire it better. It was such a plain present, but he already felt like crying. It just was, even more confusing? His sister was so nice...

"I don't deserve this..." he sighed and untied the necklace to give it back when he saw her hurt eyes. No matter what he did, he always ended up hurting her. "Why do you act so innocent?"

"Because," and also she sighed, pushing back his hands because she wanted him to keep it. "Aishiteru, niisan." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Aishiteru."

"Imouto." His thumb wiped away the tear. He didn't want to see her cry anymore, he had seen it so many times before, and it felt devastating watching it. He wanted to tell her he loved her too, that he was sorry, that he was stupid, the worst brother ever, so so many things yet none of them he said. Was it too embarrassing or too overwhelming, or maybe it wasn't necessary? After all, they read each other like books. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she responded and rubbed her eyes. Why does she always have to cry in front of others?

"What did you tell Itachi?"

She looked up at her brother.

"I know you didn't tell him the truth. If so he would've kicked my ass and sent me to the hospital. So, what did you tell him?"

She bit her thumb's nail, something she always does when she feels uncomfortable. "I told him I wanted to stay with Tayuya for a while because I felt like I was a bother to you, that because of me you never have the time to go out with friends. And that I didn't want to be so dependable of you and Itachi anymore."

His sister had been lying for him? Why? Because she was afraid that she'd lose her brother. It was either taking the risk and telling her big brother a lie, making sure Sasuke wouldn't be sent to the hospital, or losing her brother for three years so that he would get clean. Maybe it was selfish, but it was understandable. They had already turned their backs to each other lately, it was only a matter of running away now and never coming back. She loved her brother more than anyone it the world, and couldn't afford losing him.

"Kumiko-chan, don't lie for me. Please? I'm not worth it... I would've been better off in that hospital anyways –"

"I don't care!"

He was surprised by his sister's reaction. She seemed so confident and determined it made him proud. "I don't care," she repeated, more tears coming up, "you can't leave me. Not after what you have done to me. You can't leave me Sasuke, not now, never," and she wrapped her arms around his neck to dig in for a hug. "I forgive you niisan. I forgive you."

He responded the hug and softly cried in her arms. There were no words necessary, they already knew how the other one felt.

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you! ShadowOfSD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: I Call Him Suspicious **

_November 5th, 2009_

It was 7 to 7, evening, second after second ticking away, and that damn pointer couldn't go slow enough. At exactly 7 o'clock Rinji Kajuji would ring their doorbell. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the date. Tonight would be the night Sasuke was going to die. Because handing over his sister to one of Konoha's womanizers – not to mention Sasuke himself belonged to 'those kind of people' as well – was like falling right into his trap, and for Kumiko it was like already spreading her legs. Rinji would tempt her with flowers, dinner, a night walk, and bring her home, probably at 12, a decent hour. He would keep that up till the 5th date. Then he'd ask her if she wanted to come in and have some coffee. And then it would be too late. Rinji had a different way of working. He mesmerized girls first, and then took advantage of them. Sasuke worked different, in some way more human. Still, that didn't omit the fact that lately Sasuke had been seeing fewer girls.

6 to 7. Damn you pointer why couldn't a minute contain 1000 seconds instead of 60?! For the first time, Kumiko was actually doing her utmost best to dress herself up, for a wrecked guy like him. In the bathroom she was blowing her hair, fixing make-up, take a halt in front of the mirror for the fifth time, checking if her hair was still nice, and all Sasuke could do was watch. Watch how a guy like Rinji was about to take his sister on a date. And boy, she looked hot.

Having lived with two brothers for as long as she can remember, she did have a sense of make-up and style. Doubting she'd learned that from Tayuya – who was rather a boy than a girl, not to mention she acted manlier than most guys – having learned it from magazines was the only rightful explanation. Or she had been experimenting with it before, behind her brothers' back. Itachi had never liked make-up and refused buying any, so all the stuff painted on her face now – which was a lot – had come out of her own wallet. The things it, Itachi associates make-up with whores, and his sister is anything but a whore. Girls wearing make-up every day of the week, if only to go to school, if only to take the dog for a walk and then return to their house, that was poor and a shame. So keeping his little sister from becoming _that_ kind of girl, Itachi never bought her any make-up. Women look better without it anyways, well, most of them. A natural bright pale face is so much more appealing than an unnatural tanned one. Kumiko didn't need any make-up, Sasuke preferred his sister without paint spread all over her face. Something to do with the innocence.

At any rate, it was 3 to seven, any moment now. He tried talking to her, an utmost awkward conversation, something that happened a lot lately. Itachi was well aware of that.

"How do I look," she smiled and performed a little pirouette, her black dress taunting him as it swirled up and softly touched her legs again. Underneath her black draped dress she wore a pair of grey stockings and black high heels. Her long sleeves made her look skinnier than she already was, realizing that lately she hadn't been eating so much. Was she trying to lose weight? Her hair was pinned up messily just like she always does when she goes out, and that suits her face perfectly. Finishing the entire outfit with some accessories, she looked absolutely stunning. Too stunning. She waited impatiently for an answer.

"I like your red dress, it's more – lively."

"The one with the white dots?"

"Yeah, that one," and he followed every step as she hurried to the wardrobe to check out the other dress. Maybe he was right?

"I don't know," she considered, "I wanted something classy, it's the first time I'm going to a restaurant ya know, I have no idea how to dress."

Ya know, Naruto visited way too often. "Just, be yourself," he smiled back at her in the mirror, checking out her outfit once more. She had changed after not having seen him for three weeks, but she was still so insecure when it came down to her own beauty. And that while she was one of the most beautiful girls in this village. Sasuke wasn't the only one thinking about her that way. "You look great, don't act so innocent."

"I'm not acting innocent," she spouted back like a little child. "I'm just, this is my first date ya know… You have plenty experience so you should help me!"

"Hold it riiight there imouto." Hushing her words with his finger on her lips, he smiled at her and admired her eyes once more. He still was weak. "Dating? Me? As far as I can remember, the only girl I've ever dated was Sakura, because she's a close friend and well, I didn't want to hurt her."

"But you did anyway." A lingering silence filled the space between them, staring back at him with innocent baby blue eyes. She didn't hate her brother, not the slightest, but Sasuke was a womanizer, so far the whole village knows, and he could've had a better reputation. Instead of luring every girl in his bed, she would've preferred him taking a new girl home every week and introduce her instead of only screwing out her brains. His reputation was as much as hers, and teachers nor other students have forgotten about the amazing Uchiha Sasuke who had once fucked his own teacher in classroom 5B. Naturally, Kumiko didn't really receive good marks for history because of this… When people look at her, they see him, and she's proud of Sasuke for who he is, still, he can improve himself. That's what he had been doing lately. That made her happy in some sort of way. "I never really asked but, why did you break up?"

It didn't seem like Sasuke wanted to answer the question, but to gain his sister's trust and affection again, he would have to expose himself in any way. He laid down on their bed, covering his eyes with his hand, ashamed of his own decisions. "Sakura and I, it was destined to never work out. She had a crush on me since primary school, just like all the other girls she was just another fan girl following me blindly like an annoying, superficial dog. Naruto was my only friend back then since all the other guys envied me. He got along with Sakura, so I had no choice but to get along with her too. In the end, she seemed so much more than a superficial fan girl. She was strong in a different way, and was prepared to fight unlike most girls. Before I knew it, the three of us got attached to each other."

Kumiko sat down next to him, brushing away the locks of hair from his face, combing his long black hair with her fingers. She had told him so many times to cut it, yet she'd miss it at the same time. Her fingers travelled to the many piercings in his right ear and the tattoo in his neck, on his upper arm, his lower arms. This was Sasuke, her brother, and he was exposing himself. "Then, what happened?"

"It was an eternal love-triangle. Naruto was in love with Sakura, Sakura was in love with me, and I only cared about myself. I discovered soon enough that having sex was rather amusing than intimate. It didn't seem that special to me, and I wanted to run away from a certain truth. So I used my pretty face to my only advantage, not even caring how the girl felt. Most of them didn't care, they rubbed it in their friends' face and were _proud_. It was disgusting. In my eyes, all girls were the same: sluts that needed to be driven. But Sakura was different. She really cared about me, she still does frankly. And unlike others, she didn't want to get to bed with me first, she wanted to use the time we got and share other moments of intimacy. So I waited, I asked her out, we stayed at each other's place without doing anything at night. And while her love towards me only increased, I got tired of it."

"So you, dumped her?"

"That's not exactly what happened."

6 past 7. Rinji was late. It didn't really bother her. "Then tell me."

"I was scared. Because, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle a relationship without sex involving it. Sure it would've come to that, if only I had been patient, but I was impatient and selfish. So I cheated on her. When she was ready to take the big step, I had cheated on her with 6 or 7 different girls, I had lost count. And to my greatest shame, I hadn't told her. I was happy to finally get what I wanted: her body. Eventually I told her in the morning because I felt guilty. She yelled me out of her house and didn't talk to me for half a year. And yet, the next day, I was already flirting with another girl at a party. Naruto had been the one solving the fight eventually. I still don't get why she forgave me. I wouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve her."

The doorbell rang, waking the two of them up from their anesthetized talk. They had been in such deep conversation that they had completely forgotten about Rinji. Both of them exchanged awkward faces as he realized his sister had crawled on top of him to rest on his chest. How long had it been she had done that? Why did this moment have to stop only because of that asswhole?

"Kumiko! There's someone here for you! You coming or what?!" Itachi yelled from the living-room.

"Coming!" she yelled back and struggled a way to get up, "just a minute!"

In a rush she brushed away some hair with her fingers, watching as her brother's face turned suspicious. He got up and dragged her from behind that mirror out of their room, finding Itachi and Rinji at the door talking. Itachi wasn't reckless, before they took off he first needed to find out a little more about this Rinji guy. Those faces Sasuke and Rinji exchanged as they came closer, even Kumiko could feel the hatred emanating from it.

"Ready Koori?" That handsome smile again. So now even he called her like that? Tayuya had chosen that nick-name, she was the only one calling her like that. Even Sasuke knew that. "You look fantastic."

"Arigato," she smiled and turned red. What was it with these tensed eyes of Sasuke? Before they left, Rinji offered Sasuke a hand like a real gentleman. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rinji Kajuji."

Sasuke cursed himself. "Uchiha Sasuke," he responded while firmly shaking the guy's hand. He was nearly the same age as him. Naturally, he smirked widely hearing that name. This was turning out interesting. "Sasuke Uchiha huh... I think I've heard of that name before." They both knew where this was going to: that lousy phone call a phew days ago. Why had he been so stupid to tell his real name in the first place, now he'll definitely think he's obsessed with his little sister!

"Anyways, we'll be off then. I'll be sure to retrieve her to her rightful owners before midnight." She laughed with it. That was so not funny. "Good evening gentlemen."

"Bye!" And that was the last thing she said before leaving home.

* * *

"I'm off, don't wait for me, it'll get late."

"Hold on otouto." Itachi spoke firmly while reading the newspaper and enjoying a hot cup of African coffee. He drank his coffee black, because that suited his personality: genuine, pure and strong. Sasuke didn't feel like staying home tonight. Knowing Kumiko was off somewhere with that asswhole, he couldn't stand it, he needed some distraction. So he had a 'date', as Naruto loved describing it, with Naruto. Sakura and Hinata would come too. It would be a peaceful private party with close friends and a lot of spirits, picking loose the juiciest details about sex. All summarized, one of those many unforgettable parties with your best friend, you forget anyways because of the alcohol.

"What is it?"

"Is there something bothering you?" His dark eyes looked right though his little brother's. He was using those interrogating skills again, blast it! "I've noticed some, tension, between you and imouto lately. I wondered if everything was okay."

Itachi had this way of looking at people, making them feel uncomfortable. Lying to Itachi was a real pain in the neck as Shikamaru would describe it. "Whaaat? Noooo, what are you talking about?!" Spoken like a real boy experiencing voice changes for the first time.

"You don't have to lie to me otouto, you know you can tell me." A smirk curled its way up to his mouth. He was so enjoying this.

His mouth had been sewed together. At least, that's what it felt like. What was he supposed to say? Hey Itachi, you're right, I'm hiding something from you. Kumiko has jerked me off twice! I'm sooo happy I can finally tell you. Okay, that was horrible sarcasm. Sasuke had never thought about it, but what really would his elder brother do if he ever were to find out? Itachi wasn't usually the type to get really mad. He holds his ground steadily and punishes you rather uncommon. Not like a usual parent would do. But betting he'd keep his cool after hearing this was too risky. He was not ready to tell Itachi, truth be told the longer he did not know about this the better.

So yeah, Sasuke was quite happy when he heard Konan knocking on the door. He opened at once, and Itachi found that very interesting.

Konan was by now officially an acquisition to their furniture, how Kumiko described it. She was no longer a guest, therefore she visited way too many times. She became family step by step, stealthy, because that was who Konan was. A very cautious, smart woman who holds her ground and is confident. She works had to earn the little money she has and has a nice apartment not too far away from theirs. Working as a bookkeeper, it is said their salary isn't quite shabby, but it's a lot of night work. They liked Konan, and Itachi was happy with her, which was the most important of all. Being his first girlfriend in his entire life, he definitely deserved a grown-up woman like her.

"Konnichiwa, Konan-san. I'll be going, have a nice evening, do it save and enjoy life while you still can!"

And off Sasuke was, having forgotten most of his luggage. He'd end up sleeping naked in someone else's house once more. Naruto and Sakura had grown quite accustomed to a naked Sasuke. Hinata on the other hand... If only that would turn out right.

"He seems, in a rush," Konan smiled, granting Itachi a kiss and join him on the couch.

"He's still a child, isn't he. Want some tea?"

"That'd be nice." It was nice having the apartment for themselves from time to time now that the puppies were off. Konan was sure however that Kumiko would sneak in their bedroom at night because she was still afraid of sleeping alone. Not that it bothered her that much, she was an adorable kid. They'd watch a movie together, have a little chat, tease each other, what a couple is supposed to do, and that was nice. It was perfect.

While Itachi was preparing tea, Konan noticed he wasn't his usual self. It almost seemed like he was concerned about something. He was a difficult man when it came down to feelings. He had never been granted the chance to talk about them to anyone over the years. Either busy taking care of the household, or taking care of his brother and sister. It was something Konan still wanted to teach him, exposing himself. "What's eating you?"

Awoken from a daydream he turned around ending up pouring hot water on his fingers, dropping the kettle to the ground and cursing. It wasn't Itachi's lucky day today, so far was obvious. Curses lingering through the apartment, the ice-cold water from the tab decreased the pain at once, making Konan move over to look if everything was okay. It didn't seem that bad, salve would do. By now, Konan already knew where the emergency kit was. Honestly, the Uchiha needed it 24/7. Itachi was a smart guy, but he didn't have a clue at first aid.

"Thanks," he smiled while Konan was treading his wound.

"I'll stick with orange juice next time," she laughed, her face suddenly turning more serious. "You seem a little bit, off. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," he sighed, feeling guilty he won't talk about it. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

"You know that's a lie." Truthfully, she was really concerned about Itachi. Sure, he had his own troubles with his siblings, and he thought they were behaving strange, but they weren't the only ones behaving strange. This entire family knew a tense relationship the last few months, like it was faltering to pieces, and that while they have always been so close with each other. "Itachi," she gasped as his lips started kissing a way down her neck. Distracting her was a nice try, but she wouldn't buy it.

"It's complicated." About to continue, Konan pushed him off. "Give it a try."

Sighing more than once, Itachi gave in in the end. "I'm a little worried about my 'puppies'," he smiled poorly and moved over to gain space again. "It's either pestering each other till someone cries or falling asleep in each other's arms. I don't know what's gotten into them, but they act so awkward towards each other. Exchanging faces I can't even read."

"Are you afraid something might've happened between them while you were at work?"

"Most likely," he admitted. Spending most of his time doing his job, he did not have any time anymore for his family, which was rather disappointing. Kumiko missed him, she had declared that plenty of times. Sasuke kept himself strong to take care of the household. He didn't have much of a choice did he? Or, most likely, his sister would end up as Ringo's personal secretary. Why not call it personal toy, it was so obvious. "I sure hope Sasuke hasn't done anything stupid after having used drugs again or something. He can act really aggressive when he uses or drinks too much."

"Wouldn't Kumiko tell you?" There was a lot more going on between this family than Konan had imagined.

"Maybe. But the other way around, if she would've told me Sasuke would be spending his days in the hospital trying to get off drugs. And honestly, I can't blame her for being scared she'd lose her brother. They have a tight bond, and are prepared to keep a secret. I just hate watching that bond shatter to pieces. Their bond goes beyond that of a brother and sister. It goes beyond love."

* * *

"Teme! You made it!"

"I was running late that's all dobe, get off of me."

Sasuke's usual response when Naruto rubbed his perfectly combed hair, joking around he really should visit a hairdresser in order not to end up looking like a tramp. In the living-room, already furnitured with air beds, Hinata and Sakura were waiting for them. It smelled delicious in there, quickly remembering it was Hinata cooking now. A man's love was considered to be reached through the stomach, so Naruto had definitely found his perfect partner. Anyone who can satisfy the beast's appetite – called: Naruto's stomach – was someone to look up to. Even Itachi hadn't succeeded at that.

"Sasuke-kun! Grab a seat, have some food!" Hinata looked vividly tonight, less troubles speaking. She didn't stutter anymore like she used to do, all in all not that bad of a girl. Sakura and Naruto were playing a game of Shoji. Naruto sucked at it, naturally.

"You're terrible Naruto. Instead of attacking you should come up with a strategy." So Sakura continued barking at Naruto, who wasn't even trying to listen, and Sasuke hurried to the kitchen where Hinata was to prevent another headache. Laughing and drinking had seemed appealing, now though, he had his doubts about it. "Need a hand?" and he popped his head in to see what the kitchen princess was doing. A little startled, she turned around turning all red and no tongue to speak. Okay, maybe she was still a little shy. "Sasuke-kun! I – I didn't hear you!"

"Don't worry, I won't eat ya," he smiled and searched for a drink in the fridge. Hinata feared Sasuke a little. They had grown up together, and she knew what kind of person Sasuke was like. She knew what had happened between Sakura and so many other girls, so many friends of her. Maybe she was scared to get spelled by him too? "You really have a nice place. Not too small, modern, convenient, nice settled."

"I know," she smiled while chopping some vegetables. "It's nice having your own place. We wanted family troubles not to ruin our relationship. Naruto works hard to pay the rent."

"I thought your family was rich?"

"My father did not want to invest in me anymore the moment he found out about Naruto. The Hyuga clan will be passed down to my sister, but I'm okay with it. It was a burden anyway." Hearing how Naruto was screaming he had lost again, Hinata stewed the vegetables before rolling them in the spring roll's wrapper. She sure knew how to cook.

"Clans can definitely be a burden." Sasuke didn't even know if he was talking about the fact that because of their name, the government did not want to offer them more fees, or the fact that his sister carried around the same surname as his. In some way, Hinata and Sasuke looked a lot like each other. Both caring the burden of a legendary clan's name, both a father that only cared about their genius children. Both with a younger sister dating an asswhole named Rinji.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked, Hinata responding with an inside chuckle as she saw the raven struggling with the wrappers. He wasn't used to Chinese cooking. Onigiri was really the only stuff he was good at.

"You don't roll them like cigarettes," she laughed and helped him out of his misery. Hinata was, in some sort of way, a charming girl. Just like Kumiko, she had long hair, the same cut. Just like Kumiko, she had bright eyes, only purple, and she even chuckled the same way as her. Sasuke had come to forget about his sister, this wasn't working. Taken away by Hinata's innocence, he quickly stopped watching how he was supposed to roll the spring rolls, eyes fixated on her gesturing hands and smooth skin. They worked refined and elaborated, something you would expect from a Hyuga. From the corner of his ear Naruto's yells became slow and dull, as if the world was slowly separating from them. He couldn't possibly think about doing this.

"Let me just get that," she muffled while reaching for the spices at the top of the cupboards. Naruto was the one always placing them at the highest shelf of the kitchen, knowing that Hinata couldn't reach them and so had to call Naruto for help. However, Naruto was in the living-room, and Sasuke was beside her. She hadn't even noticed that he was standing right behind her reaching for the salt en pepper, pinning her right against the kitchen counter. Time froze as his hand lowered in front of her face, offering her the mill, shaking it left and right when she didn't react. It was the first time a guy except from Naruto had touched her so close. Nearly succumbing under the pressure of no oxygen and a lack of personal space, her hand seized for the mill and she turned around, determined to face Sasuke as in letting him know what he was doing was wrong. But as she spun around 180 degrees, she lost words staring back at dark eyes. His face was only an inch away from hers.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun! You-You're terribly close." She tried performing a faint smirk, it didn't work. The only thing keeping space between them was a mill of pepper. Should she use it like a medieval kind of pepper spray?

What was going on inside of Sasuke's head was the obvious: Kumiko. He needed her, wanted her closer, wanted to feel her, touch her, love her. But this was Hinata, and Hinata did not want the same. Pressing his abdomen closer, not bothering to hide the arousal growing inside of him, Hinata was now fully aware of his erection. She looked around, searching for something to back him off, but except from a kitchen knife and some chopped vegetables there wasn't anything useful. The smirk on his face betrayed something obscure, like he was possessed by an inner demon, his lust. Losing all patience as his face came closer to kiss her, she twitched her head only so his lips ended up in her neck. When his tongue travelled its way to her earlobe, she had had enough.

"Stop it!" Who would've thought Hinata had it in her to hit someone in the face. She pushed him off, pinned against the fridge while Sasuke was staring at the unknown. Had he realized what he had been doing? Not the slightest. Seeing Hinata protecting herself with her own arms, tears in her eyes, he didn't have a clue. Until he felt his hardening in his pants.

"Hey what's going on? Why are you shouting Hinata?" Naruto peaked in with a smile on his face as usual. He watched as the two exchanged troublesome faces. Sasuke had just hit on his best friend's girlfriend. Naruto's first girlfriend. While Sasuke had had plenty of them. He was an asswhole.

"It's, fine, I – Sasuke was about to spoil the spring rolls. That's all."

"So, did you save them for me?" Naruto joked. No one laughed. "No offense Sasuke, but maybe you should let Hinata handle this."

"Yeah..." He responded absent-minded. "I'll just..." He didn't even finish his sentence, returned to the living-room only to end up secluded for the remain of the night in the bathroom. He wondered if Naruto had seen the bulge in his pants. That was definitely one of the most stupid things he had ever done in his entire fucked-up life. And why? Because Hinata reminded him of Kumiko? Some reason. How was he supposed to apologize to Hinata after this? Hey Hinata, sorry for what happened earlier, it's just, you remind me of my sister, so I was turned on. Cut your hair will ya?

He looked down. He still had a hard one.

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you, ShadowOfSD**

Imouto: little sis  
Otouto: little brother  
Konnichiwa: hello


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: The drinking game being played is called 'I have never' or 'never have I ever'. You're supposed to tell a fact/lie about yourself like 'I have never skipped class'. The goal is to make your friends bottom up. If the fact is true, and a friend of yours once skipped class, he'll have to drink. If no one of your friends has to drink, you'll have to.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Call Him Defeated **

_November 6__th__, 2009_

At precisely 12 o'clock Kumiko was brought back to the Uchiha household where her brother was waiting for her to arrive. Pleased that Rinji had retrieved Kumiko at the agreed hour, they chatted for five more minutes and Rinji Kajuji took his leaves. Not kissing Kumiko. He did not kiss on the first date. Kissing was generally on the second date. She explained her entire date to Itachi whom listened humbly as he and Konan were drinking their last glass of wine. They all ended up in their own bed they were supposed to inhabit at night, however, half an hour later the smallest addition of the Uchiha family crawled her way between the fresh couple end spent her night between her eldest brother and her about to become sister-in-law. She had tried many times to live through the night without the comfort of a warmth beside her, but the efforts were in vain, and without a brother or close friend next to her she would not sleep till the sun woke up. Having nestled herself between the pair, she smiled happily from behind her blanket thinking about Rinji. Her date had been perfect, the food had been amazing, the talks had been pleasant. Maybe one day she'd be able to sleep through the night with Rinji by her side. Just maybe, when she'd ever have to spend the night without a brother at home. Then they'd be able to go out and meet friends without worrying about their sister. Just maybe, if Sasuke would ever allow that. Speaking about Sasuke, where the hell was he?

–

"Is he throwing up again?"

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile at Naruto's place, his best friend and Sakura were bracing themselves for a very long and tiring night. Mr. Bucket was now Sasuke's new friend, and so he ended up spending most of the evening in the loo together with his new partner, a box of tissues and a bottle of water. The spring rolls weren't the cause behind Sasuke's illness, it was the alcohol obviously. Playing drinking games was fun and all, unless you ended up always being the dupe when someone was to be chosen to bottom up. Now, Sasuke was considered to be a very good drinker, but having drunk as much as Naruto and Sakura together, there was no way it would've ended good. Hinata did not drink, she didn't like the taste and didn't like the idea of getting drunk. Sakura and Naruto were both tipsy, so Hinata ended up taking care of Sasuke most of the times. He was in a poor mental state, emotionally charged and with a stomach having been turned upside down. It was the third time already, but finally the alcohol was wearing off and he started feeling okay again. The drinker as Sasuka was, he joined the game again as soon as the sick feeling was over. Sakura did not care at that moment, Naruto would never care, and who was Hinata to stop him? At least he kept his hands to himself now, since he was too drunk to think about sex.

"Okay, my turn my turn," Naruto hiccupped, "I have never... Had sex with two women at the same time. Ha, gotcha teme!"

Yet again, Sasuke's glass was being filled with sake by Sakura all too willing. Sasuke hated this game, there weren't many things he hadn't ever done. All in all, he didn't complain and swallowed the burning drink at once. It was Sakura's turn.

"I have never – I have never had sex with someone of the same sex."

Both girls widened their eyes as the guys raised their glasses. If Hinata hadn't learned to get the better of her low blood pressure, she would've fainted right now.

"What?!" Sakura bursted out in tears, laughing at both grumpy faces still waiting for their glasses to be filled. "You've got to be kidding me! Don't tell me you, two, together," and she pointed at both of them quickly concluding it was the truth as both of them held their voices. She laughed out loud seeing the two of them turn red, Sasuke more angry than Naruto whatsoever. "Sasuke, really, you can get – any girl you like – and you pick, _him_?!"

"Hey he did not opt for me! We were drunk! Shut up!"

Hinata was really going to faint.

It was Sakura's turn again since she succeeded at letting two drink. With a malicious smile she planned the following question inside her head, targeting the Hyuga. Hinata wouldn't have to drink of course, but the whole point of this game was disentangling each other's sex-secrets, right? She was sure that with the next question Hinata would be stuck. Everyone knows she and Neji are very close.

"Let's see. I've never fantasised about a relative in a sexual way."

She waited for Hinata's face, which didn't move a muscle. She was wrong? Now she would have to drink!

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was by now far drowning his eyes into the tile floor, refusing to make any eye contact. Sure he knew Naruto was trying to, but he did not want his compassion, and he was definitely not going to spout out he had. But Naruto was worried about him. Worried he denied it so much, worried that even after drinking so much his mind would still function cautiously when it comes down to these sort of things. By now he was probably thinking about her, and that couldn't be good.

"What. Why are you all staring at me?" The raven stared suspiciously back when 6 eyes were watching him. Naruto hadn't noticed but the girls had quickly joined the staring competition seeing Naruto doing it. They wanted to know why he was doing that after having heard this question. Maybe Sasuke needed to tell them something? "Stop looking at me, it's annoying." But they did not stop. "I don't have to drink alright, could we just move on!"

"It's your turn, Sasuke-kun," Hinata tried to force a smile, letting him know there was no reason to get angry. Confused he shook his head and looked in front of him. Sakura had already bottomed up. Oh, that's right, it was his turn. "Oh," and an awkward silence filled the room leaving the guests uncomfortable. Naruto looked away, avoiding Sasuke's eyes, disappointed he wouldn't put his trust in Sakura and Hinata. It didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke however, he saw it and felt anger boiling up inside of him. What was he supposed to do, admit it to them? He didn't even trust these girls! Okay so maybe Sakura was one of his best friend for his entire life, not to mention had been his girlfriend for a long time. And Hinata was probably one of the kindest girls he had ever met, who hadn't told Naruto about the incident earlier this evening.

"Don't turn your back on me like I let you down you fucking idiot!" He threw a pillow at Naruto's head, making the girls back off and seizing for the glasses so they wouldn't break. It had been utterly unnecessary, and now Naruto was angry, Sasuke was angry, and they had both drunk. They might 've been best friends their entire lives, they were still rivals.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot!" Naruto jumped on top of him and struck him several times with the pillow but soon that wasn't enough anymore. His hands grabbed for his shirt pulling him closer. Looking closely enough, you could almost see a demon in his eyes. "You're the idiot penning up all your problems and then drink them away! Look at yourself," he spouted and let go of him, "You're pathetic! You're a mess and you don't even fucking care about it!"

"Don't fucking mess with my problems, how can you possibly understand anyway?!"

The girls looked pale white staring at Naruto who had just hit Sasuke with his fist in his face. His nose was bleeding and his cheek slowly swelling, more angry at Naruto than ever before. But the worst part: he was so damn right. He was pathetic, and he really drank his problems away. How could it have ever come to this?

"You don't – You don't understand." It was probably the alcohol causing ears to dwell up in his eyes. "You don't know what it's like, to want what can't be wanted." He had never really talked about it. He had told Naruto, and he helped him like guys do. Take them for a game of baseball or a movie. It was all Naruto could do since Sasuke refused talking about it. To him, it was this obscure sensitive subject not ought to be touched, at least not so ending up poisoned. No one understood him, Sakura and Hinata wouldn't understand him, Itachi wouldn't understand him. Did Kumiko understand what it was like to create feelings so genuine and deep for a relative it was tearing you apart? Maybe if they had never left home for a reason he did not know all of this would've never happened. He would've never gotten so close to Kumiko and they would be a happy family. But he would've never met Naruto and Sakura, all the others. Itachi would've never met Konan, and Kumiko would've never grown into the woman she had become now. She would've been different, but her strange personality and overprotecting kindness was what set his heart on fire.

"Then explain," Naruto insisted while eying Sasuke. "Explain all of us. Share your story. Let it out."

Tell Sakura and Hinata about it? How would Sakura think about it, having dated him for such a long time? And Hinata, he'd definitely earn the label of biggest pervert. Was he able to explain or express what he's going through? Three pairs of eyes were waiting. Two of them did not know for what, but they were impatient. Whatever it was, it had devastated Sasuke from the inside and so was to be eliminated. His hand reached for Naruto's back, the other one following hesitatingly, pulling closer his friend in a hug as tears rolled down. The great Uchiha Sasuke had fallen. While no one had ever seen him cry, they experienced for the first time how Sasuke Uchiha had fallen into despair, trying to pull himself out again with Naruto's help. He screamed and shouted while clinching onto Naruto, not really caring he was showing his weaknesses in front of his friends. Yet with every scream, he felt a weight falling from his shoulder.

* * *

_The next morning_

She was drinking – as usual – her juice at the kitchen table while reading her homework at ten o'clock in the morning, swinging her feet since they couldn't reach the ground and soon distracted again by the sound of Konan's giggles coming from the bedroom. Because Kumiko had disturbingly joined them in bed last night, she was willing to grant them a morning of privacy while she was doing homework. As long as she didn't hear all of it, it wouldn't really mind her. She finished her juice but continued slurping anyways only because she loved the sound. The door slammed open and her other brother entered stealthy.

"Niisan!" she squealed and got up to great her brother who had come home after a long night of confrontation and alcohol. To his own surprise, he looked surprisingly fresh and alive, happy to see his sister and hugging her back. He was tired, but happy.

"You look terrible niisan. Have you even slept?" She followed his every move while he threw his stuff in the sofa and grabbed a beer. Drinking alcohol in the morning, that was who Sasuke was, so he was alright. "Actually, I feel quite good."

"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Sasuke looked his sister straight in the eyes, hoping to read the answer or at least hoping to gain time and try to come up with the answer itself. That's when it hit him: Kumiko's first performance. He chuckled and joined her at the kitchen table. "What, you think I'd forget something like that? At three, Hokage's assemble hall."

"Gosh," she joked, "you remembered. Standing ovation."

"Ha ha, not funny. Where's Itachi? I thought he had free this weekend."

"Don't worry, Konan's taking care of his well-being," and her finger pointed into the direction of the bedroom while grinning. "Things are about to get dirty."

Smiling at his sister's face, he suddenly raised his finger remembering something and rattled in his stuff, his sister's eyes glaring cautiously. He enjoyed her curiosity a little longer when throwing the plastic bag on the table and eying her. "I got something for ya."

"Why?" she smiled, not really sure whether she should touch the bag or not. Eventually, her instinct took the lead and her hands ended up in the plastic bag, revealing a brand new volume of Ouran High School Host Club that took away her breath. Being the poor family they were, it was very rare to receive a present without any profound reason. Whatever Sasuke wanted to reach by giving her this present, it was either forgiveness or guilt eating him. With narrowed eyes she looked over at her brother's sinister grin from behind the manga. "Is there something I don't know you still have to tell me?"

"No," he shrugged.

"... Then did you break something that's mine?"

"Nope, not really."

"What's this generosity all about?"

"I just felt like it."

He was lying.

The door to Kumiko's right opened and revealed an out-of-breath Itachi and a messed-up Konan, still giggling and half naked. Itachi was covered in sweat and red like a tomato, which they didn't see a lot. He was surprised Sasuke was already home. Normally he got home at midday before dinner. It even surprised him he hadn't forgotten about Kumiko's performance. She was to be playing at Hokage's assemble hall together with the other students from her year. She would perform two preludes and one duet with Hama from piano for the first time in her life. And while normally she would be panicking like a chicken at this hour, she was perfectly fine. "Sasuke, so early."

"Get a shower," he laughed and took another nip of his beer. As much as they did not feel like witnessing the fact that their brother had just had sex with his girlfriend, in some kind of way they were happy to do so anyways. Happy that Itachi was happy, stopped thinking only about his work and never enjoy any free time. Slowly but surely he was becoming less of the dad he felt like in the old days, having taken care of his siblings for as long as he can remember. One thing was for sure: if Itachi and Konan would ever get children, he'd make a great father.

"You know," and she returned her eyes to her books once Itachi and Konan closed the door to the bathroom, "I really missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This normal atmosphere. It kind'a makes me happy ya know."

If she missed the common atmosphere, she must be thinking about it. But honestly, from all the things Sasuke wanted to think about right now he least wanted that. You end up being fed up with the topic after having been interrogated the entire night. Now Sakura knew, Hinata knew, Naruto knew. They all knew, and he felt more naked than ever before. They had acted 'cool' considering the circumstances, but deep inside they were probably disgusted by the idea. He didn't have a clue how Sakura must've felt after hearing that. Hinata had acted considered, like she understood all of a sudden why Sasuke had tried to hit on her in the kitchen. In some way, she probably looked like Kumiko. All in all it had been a terrible night with tears Sasuke did not like to shed. But in some way, he was relieved he had.

"Ugh, this is so boring. Let's start dinner," she smiled and threw the book aside. Yes, it was definitely her smile that kept him going. But it was also that which made him fall deeper. Kumiko Nakamura Uchiha, a torturing devise.

* * *

_29__th__ of March, 2010, about four and a half months later_

"This place's huge! Who were you kidding!"

Kumiko was busy admiring the new apartment Itachi and Konan had decided to rent. It was only a few blocks away from Naruto and Hinata's place, a beautiful spacious flat with kitchen, three bedrooms and even a tv! Now, for the Uchiha family, that was big. Itachi and Konan had decided to live with each other. With only a few months knowing each other, they already felt like they were ready for it, and so with the little money they had, had decided to rent a new apartment. Gone was the mould, old smelly wallpaper and clogged up toilet. People can actually get to the toilet separated from the bathroom, how amazing is that! Kumiko was as excited as Konan about this place, so together they went off to go and pick the colours of paint and other useless stuff they didn't really need but bought anyways. Despite the fact there were now three bedrooms, it had been decided Kumiko and Sasuke would still share a bedroom. However, the bedrooms were big enough for two single beds now. Crawling up against big brother won't be any option anymore, and when Kumiko would feel ready for it, she could have her own bedroom. But she liked sleeping with her big brother. Having gotten used to it her entire life, it was weird not sleeping next to him rather than sleeping next to him. They also needed to invite friends and 'initiate' the little apartment. Everyone would cook and clean for tonight's preparations. Naruto and Hinata were invited, Sakura, Tayuya, and a few friends from Itachi which is quite normal since this is still their apartment. Kumiko didn't like Deidara, but that's what made him so funny. She liked Sasori. She was super scared of Kisame so she really hoped he wouldn't show up. And she had no idea if Konan would bring any friends. Few things were known about Konan's personal life. It was to be doubted if she still had any friends or family left. At any rate, she had found her new family at the Uchiha house.

Rinji had taken Kumiko on a date for four times already, so really Sasuke was fearing the day of the fifth date. He was busy moving boxes to the house with Itachi while the girls were shopping, leaving the big guys doing the job as usual. Just while Kumiko and Sasuke were getting along again very well, they had to move, and Sasuke feared it'd break their bond once more. Afraid that, if they'd sleep separated, he'd miss her warmth by night too, not sure if he would end up in his own bed every morning. It could very well be that he'd be the puppy crawling in his sister's bed now. The next box was a heavy one, filled with piles and piles of documents from Itachi's work.

"You're losing your touch otouto," Itachi smiled as he watched how his little brother was struggling to lift the box. "When was the last time you trained for baseball? You're still on the team right?"

"Yeah yeah, it's just. A lot of our friends quit and all these newbies are such a bother. It's not what it's used to be."

"I see..." For some reason, Itachi sounded like he was interrogating Sasuke again, which he had been doing a lot lately. He probably sensed the awkward tension going on between him and Kumiko but didn't want to ask straight out. Then his face would suddenly form a malicious smile again. "So, how are things going with you and Sakura?"

His little brother dropped the heavy box on his toes and yelled out in pain as he was reaching for his sore toes. He and Sakura had somehow grown closer to each other ever since Sasuke admitted his feelings, and she wanted to help Sasuke dealing with them. However, as days passed by he soon discovered that even after all that happened Sakura still had feelings for him. At the moment the only thing Sasuke felt was confusion. He did not know what he felt towards Sakura and he did not know towards his sister either. But he had good friends willing to help him whenever he needed, and Sakura didn't rush anything. Obviously, it was only a matter of time before they'd get together again and announce their relationship. However Sasuke wanted to handle things different this time. There would be no more cheating, and there would be no sex till they were officially a couple. That was what Sasuke agreed, and Sakura was happy to hear his demands.

Itachi rushed over to his cursing brother and helped him on the couch. They barely had anything in the fridge, but at least there was some ice. All together Itachi couldn't stop his laughter once seeing the swollen toes only because of a silly question, but Sasuke didn't consider it funny. "Look what you did," he growled while trying to wiggle his toes.

"Geez, I was only asking a question. Which you still didn't answer by the way." How Itachi enjoyed his brother's red faced colour. "I'm not lecturing you, in fact, I'm happy you and Sakura are getting along again so well." Itachi wasn't lying. From all the girls, Sakura had been the only one not to see Sasuke and a screwing machine good for one or more turns. When they had been a couple, it had been because she had loved him, not because he was good in bed. Also, Sakura was a family friend known for many years and so was to be trusted. She was a smart young woman with an untameable character, something Sasuke needed to keep him on the leash. With Sakura as a girlfriend, Itachi would be certain that his brother would not use any drugs anymore. Only advantages.

But obviously Sasuke was too shy to talk about it so Itachi let him be while continuing the unpacking. The heavy box he had dropped on the floor was to be put on his desk in his and Konan's bedroom. From the entrance hall echoed the giggling of two of Itachi's favourite girls in the lift. He widened his eyes when he noticed the dozens of plastic bags in their hands. Kumiko peaked her head from behind the wall. "Niiiisaaan!" she screamed and stumbled inside with the many shambles in her hand. Just like Konan – it was probably a girl thing – she was excited to show all the useless stuff they had bought like frames, flowers, vases, girly kitchen utensils and fuzzy blankets. It was the Kumiko they were used to, as chaotic and over excited as usual as she hopped inside while singing a song, embarking on her brother in the sofa with blue toes. She tried hiding her laugh and asking what happened as sincere as possible. "What's happened?" and her big blue eyes rested on her brother's ankle tattoo. It was a new one.

"Just dropped something on it," he spouted and covered his face out of embarrassment. His sister smiled genuine at him while holding her hands behind her back. Konan eyed Itachi to look at his sister as she was shyly turning around with her feet. All of a sudden, Sasuke was faced with a plush black chibi cat from one of his favourite animes Kuroshitsuji. The cat looked back dreadfully like it would kill him if he wouldn't offer him his affection now.

"Because you always wanted to have a cat but we can't," she explained and smiled. Carefully, he took over the plush cat and petted its paws, shaking it like he was afraid it'd turn out to be alive. He didn't really know what to say since he felt much too old for teddy bears, yet at the same time he was melting with adoration. There was one embarrassing thing Kumiko knew about her brother and she and Itachi were the only ones who did: Sasuke had a weakness for plush animals.

"... Thanks," he answered with a wry smile and looked at the cat. But Kumiko wasn't a retard, she knew Sasuke's smile was fake.

"You don't like it?" Tilting her head, she kept staring at him with hurt eyes. Itachi held Konan's hand and led her away from the hall to leave them be. He had seen the tears in Sasuke's eyes slowly dwelling up and wanted to leave them alone. So they silently closed the door behind them, leaving Sasuke behind with his sister who was still staring at him, leaving him anxious and sore. Tears were gathering in his eyes as he watched her icy blue ones. Kumiko noticed and sat down next to him, wondering if she might've done something wrong. Her hair fell flawless over her shoulders as she was leaning forward. A few months ago, she had cut her hair. Gone was the straight fringe, her hair was now cut with a sideway hair line in different layers. It made her more feminine, and in some sort of way older. Now she looked like the age she was supposed to held. Her maturity captured Sasuke like a fly in a spider's web, so appealing yet frightening at the same time. Anxious to lose his little sister, proud she was taking her first steps as a woman.

"Niisan?" her innocent soft voice sung as she was gaining distance, holding her brother's wrists and trying to lower them to see his crying face. His eyes were red and sobby.

"It's – It's nothing. I – thank you," and he took his sister in for a hug, tears rolling on her shoulders as he was still crying. Surprised as she was, she smiled while holding onto him. The black Kuroshitsuji cat was squashed between the pair as he was claiming his arms around her and holding her tight.

Thank you for everything imouto. Thank you for being who you are, thank you for taking me as your brother. Thanks for all those lovely times we've spend with each other so far and thank you for being able to wake up next to you in the morning and to see your sleeping face at crack of dawn. Thank you for always being there and sensing what I need, feel, see. Thank you for being alive.

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. ShadowOfSD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. ShadowOfSD**

**Chapter 12: I Call Him The Child **

_29__th__ of March, 2010, evening _

To initiate their new apartment and celebrate the end of the school year, a party had been organized with lots of alcohol, food and friends. Sakura had arrived early to help out with the party, Itachi not leaving them alone for a minute to Sasuke's annoyance. To make matters worse, they had put together a little quiz about Sasuke. Having finished his last but one year of university and that while being the number one of every class, Sasuke needed some humiliation to lower his ego that had now grown to an utterly great amount of selfishness. His endearing smirk told otherwise though, claiming it wasn't that big of a deal. However, Sasuke was still Sasuke. And Sasuke has a rather big ego. All in all, tonight would be a ravishing night impossible to fail, and soon enough the first guests were pouring in. First Tayuya, then Deidara and Sasori, and then Naruto and Hinata – late, as always. There were no friends arriving for Konan.

"Okay everyone, shut your tramp and take a seat!" Konan sung so charmingly that the scolding almost sounded cute. But they all obeyed. "I need Itachi, Naruto and Sakura right here," and she turned around, her hair swiftly following her like a pirouette. "You sit at the side Sasuke, we'll be needing you." That's one of the many things Itachi liked so much about Konan, her decisive character. Now the following quiz about our dear Sasuke was one Konan designed with the help of the family's baby. Kumiko watched closely at the iron woman bending so many people to her will. She really looked up to Konan in some sort of way, it was like the mother she had never had. But her shyness kept her in the sofa next to her best friend with her feet buried in her embrace. Things like these, although they were among close friends, she'd never find it in herself to act as strong as the purple haired woman in front of her. She really envied her from time to time.

"Okay so the following quiz' about Sasuke who finished his year of university flawlessly once more," and the group started whistling and cheering – obviously, mocking him. "Itachi was complaining that, now that Sasuke finished his year as number one of the class once again, his ego would increase just like his grades," and the two Uchiha exchanged faces, Kumiko totally agreeing with Itachi. "So, as endeavour to decrease that again, I collected some of Sasuke's most embarrassing facts in history. The one who takes the highest score has proven himself to be the closest person to our playboy."

Everyone laughed as Sasuke was rolling his eyes, already annoyed. It could've been because it was funny, but it could've been the alcohol as well. Alcohol or not involved, seeing everyone laughing and amusing themselves painted a smile on Kumiko's face. Everything seemed so normal, having been afraid she'd never be able to experience that feeling again when she was with her brother, she was happy she could share this moment with the people she loved the most. Tayuya poked Kumiko's shoulder for she seemed a little off. The blue eyed girl shook her head in all confusion and lost to Tayuya's cherubic butterfly eyes. "You okay Kori?" the pink-haired asked and received a smile from her best friend. Of course she was okay, she was even better, everything in this room, it was perfect.

"First question. The one who knows the answer has to bottom up first and then spill it: we all know Sasuke had a certain 'notorious reputation' on his conscience. That reputation was the reason of Sasuke's nickname. Now, the first question, what was Sasuke's petname in last grade of highschool?"

"Oh, oh, I know that one!" The blonde immediately bottomed up, dying to spout out the answer leaving the two other candidates with a swallowed tongue. The participants all had a certain reason to prove themselves. Itachi was Sasuke's brother, Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend and Naruto Sasuke's best friend. So they all wanted to receive the title of 'closest person to Sasuke'. That is also the reason why Kumiko couldn't participate. She had already received that title. "It's 'the lecturer'," he pronounced dramatically with the demanded hand moves.

"Explanation, now," Itachi folded his arms and lifted one eyelid. This could indeed get very interesting. From the corner of the big brother's eyes, Sasuke was shaking like a straw hiding his face in his hands as usual. Itachi had never been told about this. His girlfriend and quizmaster explained the entire thing without any hesitation though. "My personal Wikipedia site – Kumiko – explained me that Sasuke received this title after having slept with one of his teachers after their school party."

Kumiko hid her face when Sasuke eyed her ferociously. Fortunately for her, he'd never bear hurting his little sister. Itachi only prompted his lips like it didn't surprise him and allowed to continue. As head of the police, this would _definitely _get interesting. And what greater source was to be expected than innocent little Kumiko?

"Okay, question two: There are a lot of things Sasuke hates, one of them is losing. Out of all the baseball games his team played, they lost only three times. One time, Sasuke got so mad he broke his helmet in two. What had been the reason of their loss and Sasuke's anger?"

"Naruto," Sakura spoke flatly, having already bottomed up her glass. The two guys sitting both next to her turned their heads cautiously. "Why me?!" Naruto already defended, but Sakura quickly shut his mouth. "You don't remember because Sasuke hit you unconscious. I do because _I_ had been the one taking you to the hospital," and she turned her face to Konan again. "Naruto stood in the way when Sasuke was about to score, so they lost. He split his helmet in two because he hit Naruto with it."

The blonde rubbed his head like he suddenly remembered the pain. Really, no soft-soaped questions?

"Keeping up with the scores Kumiko?" Konan smiled and the young girl offered her a thumb. "Three: name the reason why Sasuke never eats soy sauce with his sushi."

They all witnessed Sasuke's chuckle, the perfect distraction for Itachi to drink his spirit. This one he knew for sure, because he had always ended up washing the shirts. "Because Kumiko always spilled the sauce on his shirt. A total of eight times."

"Correct! Score, soy spiller?"

"1 – 1 – 1!" Kumiko shouted exited.

"Next question requires a pen and paper. Sasuke loves taking care of his body. Over the past years, he has tried a number of sports and always stuck with them for an entire year. Name as much sports as you can."

The threesome started penning down the many hobbies Sasuke has had over the past few years. In Kumiko's depths of her mind, she was already writing down the outnumbered different kinds of sports he had practiced. All counted together there were 8, no 9, it had to be 9.

Each one of them turned their papers. Itachi had: baseball, running, karate, basketball, snowboarding, climbing an kickboxing. Sakura added still rings to the list. Naruto only had four. "One point for Sakura!" but Kumiko denied writing that down. It surprised her no one was able to name every single sport, in fact, she considered it atrocious. And so she woke up from another daydream when everyone was looking at her, like they were expecting something. Sasuke was the only one who didn't bother turning around on his stool. Her icy eyes stared muddled back at everyone.

"Kumiko?" Konan smiled when the poor child still seemed lost, "could you give us the missing number?" And while Kumiko still stared back like she was an elusive angel reaching back for heaven, unconsciously she responded like the answering machine would do. "Kendo," she stated because she did not need time to think about. She knew what the answer was and she knew it was god damn right. To be truthful, having resolved every question up till now, she would've had the high score.

"Why am I sitting in this chair when we have Kumiko-chan," Naruto complained, obviously annoyed he was lacking points.

"Because Kumiko would know every single question. Next question: Sasuke's favourite violin song played by his beloved sister. Name the title."

Brothers from the anime Full Metal Alchemist.

"Brothers from the anime Full Metal Alchemist." Itachi's withdrawn calm voice sung the answer like the piece of music itself.

Someone slammed the door to the kitchen and everyone turned their faces. Out of the corner of their eyes, they all noticed Kumiko had left the sofa.

While trying to tame her fierce respiration her hands seized for her inhaler hidden somewhere in one of the drawers. Itachi had had a really smart idea, to buy more of those things and spread them all over the house. It was a nice try, but sooner or later they'd end up god knows where. With shaking eyes she breathed in and slowly out. One time would suffice. It had been a long time since she had to use one of those, but all of a sudden she felt like reaching for vacant air. Like a demon was sucking her life force away. With her respiration still not fully recovered, she decided to stay in the kitchen a little bit longer where she could be alone and think. What just had happened was frightening her. She had known every fucking answer to every fucking question. It almost looked like she was some sort of fangirl studying every piece of information about her idol from the heart. There were many answers and question that hadn't been told to her, yet she had solved every puzzle inside of her head, mocking those who answered wrong. She felt like losing her sanity for a moment.

With now being fully relaxed, she started making more snacks, only to keep herself busy. She was anxious to leave the kitchen and face all those people again. She'd have to face her brother, that's what scared her the most. Now with all the rice balls done, she started making dumplings. Everyone was screaming through the door when another point went to her big brother Itachi, Naruto whining like a baby again. You didn't have to hear him, it was most likely just how it was. Naruto hates losing. It surprised her how few questions Naruto and Sakura knew. They knew quite a few stuff, but still. Sakura probably knew most about the Sasuke of today: selfish, show-off, sarcastic, but Sasuke. She did not know the Sasuke from when they were little. They had met when they were both 12 and going to secondary school. She had met the different Sasuke who started taking likes to girls and parties. Yet somehow, although she had met that side of him first, they had become friends. Sakura wasn't that bad...

Vexed with all the questions and answers the person she was just thinking about walked frustrated inside, closing the door behind him. He massaged his temples for a bit before helping himself to the fridge, getting himself a beer. They did not speak, she pretended to be very busy with cooking. She pretended, but he saw through that little performance.

"Are you alright? You left all of a sudden." He said that somewhat disappointed before eagerly working his beer inside his stomach.

"Headache," she spoke harshly without making any eye contact. Konan was yelling his name, waiting for him to return. After all he was the one with the answers, for Konan didn't know them. If Kumiko would've still been there, they didn't need him though. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case. Moaning, he drank the last bit of his beer, leaving his sister astonished he had drunk the entire bottle at once. She hated when he drank so much and so fast, he knew that.

While he should've returned to the living-room, curious as he was he peeked from behind her shoulder smelling the wonderful scent of spices, rice and meat. He was already wondering why there were no tomatoes to be seen. Kumiko hated tomatoes while they were his favourite. She knew that, but she didn't bother. But he came dangerously close, his warm breaths steaming in her bare neck. It was difficult to focus on the cooking, they both didn't hear Konan and the others anymore, still yelling for Sasuke. It were just the two of them, all alone, on a forgotten island. She could feel how his body temperature was increasing with every beating heartbeat. His chest pressed against her slender back, running a shiver down her spine that could make her dance. But she kept her toes on the ground, tried not to play along with the game. That was quite impossible.

His lips buried in her neck, smelling her skin spreading the delightful scent of the ocean, fresh air, freshly-cut grass and a touch of sweet cherries. It was exactly what you would picture with a cute girl about her age, and it couldn't represent her personality better. He felt lost in that smell, pushed his body harder against her, enjoying how she didn't protest, not even the slightest clue of disapproval. Her knife dropped on the floor when he stroke her arms, slowly falling into an embrace. The clinging noise made her panic but she was quickly reassured when he breathed out next to her ear. Eventually, her respiration started singing at the same rhythm of his. She could feel his hard limb pressing against her. She wanted to turn around and lose herself in his arms, but someone had to be the mature one and that someone seemed to be her. As much as she wanted to, she didn't give in, but Sasuke would drive her to that point. His hand traced down, working its way under her shirt, first tickling her belly, then climbing up. He went higher and higher, heard Kumiko's heart stop when he felt her bra, penetrated that piece of cloth as fell and squeezed it hard but not painful. Exactly hard enough to lose the brakes.

"Hey teme, what the hell's taking you so – !"

Naruto stared back at two red-coloured siblings acting cool in the kitchen. He felt the tension in the kitchen falling down on his shoulders like a heavy blanket and tried looking both of them in the eyes but no one responded. Kumiko got back to work, trembling all over, her back straight when Naruto spoke up. "You dropped something." Without any words she picked up the knife, fighting to hold back the tears. When Naruto tried eying Sasuke, he crossed his path as calm as ever, his face not betraying anything. Naruto knew god damn well what had happened, but he wouldn't fight it out now. He'd get his punishment, eventually.

"What is it," the Uchiha spouted and dropped himself on his stool, annoyed with his return. Naruto hated how he acted like nothing was going on. What if their brother had walked in? Itachi was a smart guy.

"We need your answer to the last question," Itachi laughed.

"Okay," Sasuke smirked, "shoot it."

"The question was: name Sasuke's biggest passion besides alcohol and women," Konan chuckled, trying to keep the chuckle from evolving into a laughter. Sasuke's face however didn't help.

"They said things like baseball, tomatoes and even cats. Naruto believes it's hentai," Deidara confirmed. The raven looked angrily at Naruto who raised his arms and shrugged, a wry smile painting his face.

"Oh just tell us already." Inner Sakura was taking over again, annoyed her answer wasn't right.

Kumiko walked in with a plate of sushi in her hands, working her way over the people's feet. She returned to the kitchen to get the other plate, feeling Sasuke's eyes following her every move. His onyx eyes undressed her like bare hands, and it didn't take long before she was trembling again. Obviously, she was trying really hard not to have another panic attack.

"Kumiko."

The plate dropped on the floor, braking into smithereens and sushi was all over the floor. Soon afterwards, the chopsticks followed one by one. The music seemed like having come to an end, although it continued playing unbothered. Everyone was looking at the young Uchiha who held her breath and stared defeated at the floor. Her brother was provoking her for real. She had heard everything, from the question to the ridiculous answers. His passion besides women and alcohol, maybe sports? Music? School?! Why her?!

"Watch out watch out, like that." Itachi caught her right on time before she'd collapse. Her body was jerking together, tears flowing from her eyes. She mumbled something about being sorry, but Itachi petted everything was alright and carried her like a princess to her room. Everyone stared at the leaving pair besides Tayuya, knowing it was her task to comfort her best friend. No one really spoke up, feeling the tension in the air. But Deidara was unable to sense those sort of things.

"What the hell was that?"

"She probably just overworked a little," Konan smiled it away and got herself a broom. "Don't mind it. Who wants a drink?"

Inside everything continued like nothing had happened. In the bedroom, Kumiko was shaking and sobbing like a little girl. Itachi didn't really understand why, it had been an accident, so why make such a big deal out of it? But it was most conspicuous it had happened right after Sasuke had told his answer, right after they both had returned from the kitchen. Well, Itachi was still head officer at the police, he had his suspicion and as much as he wanted to find out the truth, he just hoped his assumptions were wrong.

"How's she doing?" Konan asked worried after Itachi had left the room later that evening. He closed the door stealthy, leaving Kumiko in Tayuya's hands. When he looked at Sasuke, he was staring aimlessly outside.

"Just a little overwhelmed. Did Deidara and Sasori leave?" and he shifted forward to the living-room.

"Well, yeah. Apparently they were having an art demonstration tomorrow morning, it was kind off a big deal and they wanted to look 'appropriate' enough... Is there any chance those two are dating?"

Itachi smirked. "I have absolutely no idea. Let them find it out for themselves."

Naruto and Hinata left together, claiming Hinata was tired. Obviously he was just in the mood. Sakura stayed behind to offer a helping hand with the dishes. The little Uchiha spent the rest of her evening in her room with Tayuya, and everyone outside the room would not speak about it. Sasuke betrayed nothing when they were cleaning and it was impossible for Itachi to meet his eyes. Usually he was the brother running after the crying sister, then why. He should really stop thinking like a police man when he was at home.

After the cleaning Tayuya was brought home by Itachi, Kumiko still not leaving her room. And still Sasuke would act like nothing was going on. Eventually the eldest gave up and went to bed with Konan, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the living-room. And the pink-haired girl had noticed it too, Sasuke's indifferent behaviour. Maybe he acted like nothing was going on, that's what betrayed him at the same time. He was too withdrawn and lost in thoughts, this was not the Sasuke she was familiar with.

His nose travelled down her hair in her neck, enjoying that lovely sakura shampoo she used to wash her hair. Her scent enticed him like a naive child, arousing a hunger and longing that had already taken over his body today. Afraid to get possessed by his lust against, he rested his lips in her neck to recover from this boost. She was breathing heavily while swinging her arms around his neck. It almost looked like she was thinking about the same thing, experiencing the same feeling as he had. But he had promised Sakura, they would not have sex till they were officially together, and they'd do everything one step at a time. Like experiencing your first time once again.

Getting all cosy on the couch, he lying on top of her, teasing each other, exchanging butterfly kisses, it was something a real couple does, still they both denied being boy and girlfriend. Sakura first needed to recover the trust she had put in Sasuke, and Sasuke needed time for his personal 'issues'. However, spending their evening together like this, it almost felt like everything was normal again, there were no such problems and they loved each other. Losing each other in the wine and kisses, she swung her leg around him, pressing him closer, feeling the swell between them increasing with every gain in space. She enjoyed teasing him, and she enjoyed how Sasuke struggled and went through a hard time. The expression on his face was worth quite a large sum of money and she chuckled adorably watching him grit his teeth. His arousal had been building up for quite a long time, things were getting dangerously seductive, he wanted this, he needed this.

He looked up when a door was being closed in the hallway. The last thing he had seen was a glimpse of blue eyes, glossy. Suddenly he froze, the warmth which had filled his body left and his gaze was focused on that door. She had been watching. She had been watching and she was still crying. Or maybe he was just losing his mind and imagining everything. Maybe that's what he wanted to see.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped and held his face with both her hands, making him look at her. He was shaking and sweating all of a sudden, experiencing a shock with eyes wide open you could read the panic all over. "What is it, are you okay?"

Her reassuring voice and eyes relaxed his muscles again, and he snuggled himself between her breasts like he was ashamed. With her slender fingers she combed his hair, staying like that for a while, enjoying the silence, each other's heartbeat and respiration. After a while they were both almost fast asleep, so Sakura decided it was time to go home. Sasuke could've stayed like that the entire night, but maybe it was better for her to leave.

Outside it was freezing and the arrival of a taxi lasted longer than expected. He handed over his jacket, oversized when she put it on of course, but there was something adorable about offering your jacket to a girl you like. When the taxi arrived, she swung her purse at the back and told the driver just to wait one more minute. He sighed but didn't complain.

"I had a nice time," she smiled and watched a leaf dancing. There was something cute about her avoiding eyes.

"I'm happy you enjoyed," and the raven shifted in his feet, gone was the overconfident Sasuke Uchiha that could get any girl he wanted. The next question was at the tip of his tongue, dying to roll out. "Err, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" She stared hopeful back at her best friend like she had been expecting this all along.

"Well, I thought that, maybe, we could do something together next week."

"Oh, then what were you thinking about?" She was already smiling excitingly with sparkling eyes.

"We could, rent a movie, make dinner together, have a talk, something like that..."

They jumped up when the taxi driver hit the horn. Sakura had to leave, and she chuckled a quick 'sure!' before she turned around to get in the car. But even before she could do that, Sasuke grabbed her arm and spun her back on her feet, softly stealing a kiss. All fired up now, she was so startled she forgot about getting back in the taxi until the driver hit his horn once more. And so Sasuke watched how his pink flower waved at him from a distance, reaching further and further till she was no more. He felt empty and incomplete.

He looked up at the only light coming from the fifth floor of their apartment block, seeing how a bunch of silk brown hair blown away by the wind disappeared in their apartment. The door to the kitchen which provided access to the balcony was being closed with a loud slam, the same sound his heart made when it ripped in two. It wasn't his imagination this time, she had been watching.

The light in the lift hit him like the first ray of sunshine in the morning, itching your eyes, but he couldn't get back fast enough. The only thing spinning through his mind was his sister, his sister and nothing else. He rushed through the hall, got in the apartment and took left at once, his hand resting on the door handle. Carefully, the handle went down and opened up. Inside everything was dark, the window was open and it was freezing. And at the left side of their bedroom that now counted two single, separated beds, Kumiko was sleeping soundly in bed, her respiration restless and heavy. He held his own for a while, ignoring the cold and stared at his sleeping sister. Maybe she was just pretending to be asleep, or maybe not. The only way was to figure it out. So he closed the window first, removed his trousers and shirt and crawled in his sister's bed. Normally it was the little sister being the helpless child wanting affection and warmth, but this time it was Sasuke's turn. When he laid down next to her, she sighed deeply but continued sleeping anyways. Somehow it made him disappointed, trying to get closer to her and share the blanket. Still not aware of her brother's presence, the angel was still fast asleep with closed eyes looking at him. Unconsciously she turned around in her sleep facing him with her back. Instead of leaving her alone though, he wrapped his arms around her and spooned her, stealing her warmth. She smelled good as usual, fresh yet also sweet, the arousal was rushing again and blood was boiling. This torture was his own fault and could've been prevented all by himself, but he longed for her body so much it wouldn't really bother him anymore whether they were family or not. The things he felt for Sakura weren't half as strong as the feelings he felt for his sister. What had happened today was stupid, but Sasuke's brain was often his cock and not his head.

"Imouto," he gasped in her ear. He did the exact same thing as with Sakura, smelling her hair and caressing her neck with his lips, but it felt so much better. Sweat was pouring down his forehead, neck, chest, causing a friction between them. Kumiko responded poorly with a tired moan, obviously still asleep when Sasuke pulled her closer to omit every tiny bit of space between them. He tickled her feet with his and clinched tighter to her. They were both naked except for underwear, Kumiko not even wearing a bra. Their bodies felt connected to each other, and Sasuke wanted more. His moans and hunger increased and the lust began taking over.

"Niisan..?" Her voice was pure and sung like a bird. She rubbed her eyes, slowly becoming aware of the situation: her brother rubbing his body against her, and she could feel his swollen limb behind a sole layer of cloth pulsing between her legs. She panicked a little but his hand caressing her neck had the opposite effect. When his lips made connection with her collar-bone she felt like losing it, and her moan banished all the tension between them. Unable to stop himself, he eagerly seized for her breasts and dug in like an animal. It was like sinking away in an overflowing emotion grasping your lungs. And although they were both sinking deeper and deeper, Kumiko found the courage to roll over and keep him at arm distance, her bright blue eyes glittering in the moon's evening light.

"Stop it," she insisted and held his face in her two hands, feeling the warmth of his breaths falling upon her like a heavy cloak. His pupils turned unusually small while it was dark, guilt and embarrassment written all over his face. Shouldn't the elder of the two be the responsible one making hard decisions? Sasuke had always been more of a child. With one last sigh he sighed away his instincts and composed once more.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, but she had already turned away to go back to sleep. She didn't want an apologize, she didn't want to think about it, talk about it, she wanted to repress the thoughts and hope they'd never reappear again like she had done so many times. Memories about him, other people, things, places. Something snapped in his heart when he saw her back turned to him. Somehow it felt like an eternal goodbye. Farewell to the innocent childhood and sweet big brother. Distance was what they needed, and so it would be. He rolled out of her warm bed, grabbed his pillow and moved over to his own separated single bed, cold and alone. They turned their backs to each other the entire night, not having turned around once.

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. ShadowOfSD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: I Call Him A Teacher**

_5__th__ of April, 2010, one week later_

It was one week after the party. One week having lived in their new flat. One week vacation had flown by like an airplane in the sky, and it was as silent as death. Back in the kitchen Sasuke was _trying_ to make dinner for his date tonight, and we repeat the word trying. Fortunately for him Sakura was already happy with an attempt. He didn't have the most refine cooking-skills. The only ones he could ask were Itachi and Konan, both late for work. And Kumiko, well, there was no way he'd ask her. The less they talked the better, she was like non-existing air to him and could very well not live in that house. She spent most of her days with Tayuya and tonight she had plans. Little did Sasuke know she was going out with Rinji, little did Kumiko know he wasn't stupid enough to figure that out for himself. So what if she was going out with that freak? That was none of his problems, right? That's what he kept telling himself, so why didn't it help? She had spent hours in their bedroom god knows what she was doing, probably dressing up looking all pretty and preparing for like, the worst night of her life! But no, it would be the Monday after their date that would be the worst day of her life. He knew what kind of a guy Rinji was, he knew how he worked, that was because he was a guy like that himself.

When the leek was starting to look black, Sasuke started worrying and decided to call for his sister anyway. Calling her name, the teenager stumbled the kitchen in, yelling a bold 'what?!'. This wasn't the Kumiko he had raised of course, but he had grown quite accustomed to it this week. Hitting away the smoke that had already started to build a wall around her lungs – she still was an asthma-patient – she seized for the frying pan Sasuke was holding above the fire plate. The pan as well as the burnt leek flew in all directions hitting the walls, window and even Sasuke's face. Disgusted as he was, he wiped away the scorched vegetable and stared, half dead half ready about to kill her, at her, but the little brat had long turned around to open a window and give the smoke the opportunity to escape. With still a hot frying pan in her hand and icy eyes so unbearably hot, it almost felt like she was going to assassinate him any moment. Who would've thought those blue eyes were ever going to turn into fire?

"You don't fucking fry leek you fucking idiot! Why are you even called a genius when you don't even know how to prepare fucking leek!" Since when his sister used the word 'fucking' was an unrequited answer, just like the temper she was putting up with. She was usually so kind, when you'd do something stupid, helpful, when she'd done something wrong, a cry-baby. He stared back at her with black eyes. Usually the words would roll from his tongue, especially now that the kitchen was an entire mess. Inside he was dying to scold at her, choke her, rape her, name it. Outside he was trembling all over. They hadn't talked to each other for days. This was their first conversation in seven days and it was a fight. The rest of their days were doomed to spend fighting.

"What are you staring at," she scolded and turned more fired up, "are you going to cry now?! Geez, answer me already!" The frying pan hit the floor with a loud bang, and she sincerely hoped the noise would make him talk, but when eyes met he didn't. He stayed as he was for a few more seconds, than all of a sudden, like nothing had happened, he wiped away the remain of leek from his clothes and seized for a bucket and a mop. He had had enough of this. The crying, the fighting, the scolding, everything, he might as well clean this up himself, so he decided not to waste any more time on her and clean the kitchen all by himself. This however, only made matters worse. The next thing that followed was a bowl of rice, aimed for his head, and it had definitely hit the target.

"You think you can ignore me like a fucking inu?! Look at me coward!" and a book followed. He really tried staying calm, he tried, just like he tried cooking.

As fast as the book had followed, he threw it right back at her with more force then he could've ever hoped to have. He had no idea whether he had hit her or not, he didn't really care either. "You go to your fucking room right now you hear me! You can call your pretty boy yourself and tell him you're grounded!"

"You're not my father!" She ran out of the kitchen, but his hand snapped her first. She tried hitting him with her free hand, but he blocked it with incredible speed, forcing her to look him right back in the eyes. With his nails sunk in her skin, tears escaping from her eyes, she was terrified her brother would hurt her or maybe worse. After all the look on his face called out the word vengeance. Struggling was no point, he'd only tighten the grip over her wrists and it was already hurting enough. Their faces were inches away from each other, lowering his voice to threaten her. "Who's the fucking dog, sister?"

His despicable voice made her feel sick in all the wrong ways. With a last desperate struggle for freedom, she managed to escape and stumbled out of his hands, seizing for her purse and running to the door. Peculiar as it was, Sasuke watched how she ran away, scared to death, and looked behind her one last time with teary eyes. "I hate you!" she screamed right before she took the stairs.

He stared aimlessly at the clock which had turned 7. Sakura could arrive any moment now. A smirk appeared from behind the scorched leek. "7 o'clock," he smiled and remembered at what time Rinji was going to pick her up, "perfect timing."

* * *

"Helloooo?! Anyone home?!"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

Sakura helped herself in when she heard her boyfriend calling to come in from the bathroom. It wasn't usual for Sasuke to run late, he may be the asswhole from time to time, Sasuke was keen on punctuality and hated arriving late as well as waiting for someone who arrived late. However, Sakura was a girl, and girls always run late. It was probably the first time Sasuke hoped for Sakura to run even later, unfortunately he was only granted 15 minutes. That meant barely enough time to change clothes and wash away the sludge, not to mention clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"It smells terrible in here, did you open a window?!" the pink-haired called from a distance.

"Yeah!" he yelled back, continuing rubbing through his hair with a towel. It was the disadvantage of long hair, but he guessed several girls knew that pain in the neck by now. With hair all messed up he worked himself in his pants, already seizing for the door handle, tripping on the floor with his pants barely on. Sakura couldn't hold the laughter back and left the papers on the coffee table to help him out.

"I didn't know you'd fallen for me like that," she joked and helped him up, but really, he didn't feel like laughing with it. As she noticed how Sasuke acted less or more tender, she decided not to mention it and get him a shirt. Ferociously he put it on, like he was boxing his way through his shirt and fighting it, got up and went to the living-room.

"I thought you would make us dinner tonight," she asked, not really sure she should say anything, afraid it would stir him up, "did you burn it?"

The raven thought about the kitchen, considered the possibility and then turned around to face his date for tonight. "How about a nice bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen!"

"You hate ramen."

She got him there.

"Geez, something terrible must've happened to the kitchen if you're that desperate," she sighed and planned on checking it out. Sasuke tried to stop her, but before he could say something Sakura had opened the door and saw the embarrassing mess in the kitchen, burnt leek sticking to the wall, _everywhere_. It was almost like a bomb that had exploded, leaving her wondering what the hell had happened.

"What did you do," she demanded and turned around to interrogate him, leaving him speechless. Coming up with an intelligible lie to hide this would be very difficult, nearly impossible, but it was better than telling the truth, right? "I – fell."

"You, fell," she repeated and folded her arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Exactly," he confirmed, quickly adapting his tone like he was mentioning this epic battle between vegetable and human. "I was cooking when, all of a sudden, I stumbled. You know, like I just did. And the pan slipped, and flew all the way through the air on the counter on the floor, just like that. It was so weird. Never seen before."

"... You were frying leek in a pan?"

"That's not the point!" Frustrated, he raised his arms in the air. "I don't know how to cook fucking leek, okay?! Who cares! You don't have to yell at me because I don't!"

"Hey, I never –" but Sasuke, stubborn as he was, had already run off and away from his problems. But inner Sakura had had enough of obstinate Sasuke, she followed him and forced him to look at her. He still tried avoiding her eyes though, but she'd get the truth out of him no matter what. "What the hell happened Sasuke?! Tell me, now!"

The raven's grudged face turned into a hurt one, his hard expression flowing into a soft yet painful one. He didn't have to tell her, she knew already. It was getting worse. The fighting was getting worse, the tension was getting worse, and the attraction was more tempting than ever before.

* * *

She was afraid of the dark at night. That's why they never entirely closed the curtains at home. Rinji however preferred sleeping in utter darkness surrounded by nothing but shady hollowness. It was 11 past 12, 11 minutes too late. Twelve hours was the usual setting she was supposed to return home. But here she was finding herself on the balcony of Rinji's apartment overlooking the view of a polluted grand city that never slept. He was sleeping like a rose and didn't bother waking up, even though he knew she was supposed to get home at 12. It was enough time for her to think about her actions, her stupidity, her naivety, a little bit of everything. Sasuke was probably still messing around with Sakura at this hour. There was no way she'd call him to pick her up. Not after what she'd told him. I hate you. Did she really mean that? Maybe it was the entire opposite, but was she too evasive to admit.

Her bare legs forced her to get up, numb by the midnight cold. When she got in, he was still fast asleep, snoring like a 40 year old fat guy with bald head and an overdone quantity of chest hair. It was still burning between her legs. Remembering the pain only caused an irritating emotion enticing her eyes. Cautiously she shook his arm, hoping he'd wake up, but he only mumbled something incomprehensible and continued his beauty sleep.

"Rinji," she whispered. He did not respond. "I've got to get home. Please," she begged. He pushed her off and rolled over unbothered.

Eventually she decided to roam around the streets herself and take her first lonesome walk outside after midnight. The streets of the Leaf Village were dangerous at night, but she refused calling any of her brothers. Itachi needed all the sleep he could get and Sasuke – she preferred risking getting raped over calling him. It'd take around 20minutes to get home so it'd be a long night, but anything was better than staying at Rinji's.

After shaking off a dozen of sexually frustrated teenagers, she managed to get to the less busier side of the city where their new apartment was. She had covered herself in sweaters and scarves to prevent guys from seeking rapprochement however, it seemed Kumiko was pretty enough to look still cute all packed up in clothes. At any rate, hold-ups or no hold-ups, she'd have to get inside and face her brothers. Withstand an eternal lecture about getting home at the time that had been given her. An interrogation about why she had come home this late and why she was wearing Rinji's scarf and sweaters. But when she arrived at their apartment block, light on the fifth floor was switched off and there seemed nothing alive inside the building. The hall, lift and staircase seemed deserted. Even the door to their flat wasn't locked. Walking in as stealthy as she could, she dropped her bag on the ground and moved to the bedroom. Little did she know Sakura was sharing a bed with her brother. After discovering this, she moved further to the living-room and decided to spend her night on the couch. Her brothers would find out eventually and she didn't really feel like lying about it either. Not to mention Itachi saw right through you when something was eating you.

After sleeping an hour or four she woke up from a nightmare and settled down on the balcony near the kitchen. No idea how long she had stayed there, her limbs numb with the cold, sun finally hit her face for the first time that day. It surprised her Konan hadn't barged in the kitchen yet to snap herself some onigiri for breakfast and lunch at work. Normally she went off to work at 6 o'clock in the morning, even on a Saturday. Two hours passed by without even noticing when someone opened the door to the kitchen. Kumiko didn't bother turning around. After all she looked a total mess and wasn't keen on showing off her face. Pouches, red eyes and run mascara, that was what she looked like. And still she'd feel an aching pain between her legs.

"Kumiko?"

Her eldest brother spoke her name so soft an genuine it almost featured his personality. Obviously surprised he found his sister at 8 in the morning on a Saturday outside on the balcony. He did not know how long she'd stayed there, but for Kumiko not to answer him she must be a mess.

"Kumiko-chan? What are you doing outside in the cold?" he asked and laid his hands on her shoulders. She felt ice cold and vacant. "You're freezing. Come on, I'll get you inside." Asking questions at once would not make her talk, so he decided to forget about it for now and take care of her wellbeing first. It was probably a police-thing. She complied humbly and stepped forward, followed by Itachi supporting her, to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath although she preferred it tepid, but it was important to warm up her body to stimulate the blood circulation. He helped her removing her clothes so she could rest in bath. All this happened without one word of exchange, just a single cry when her body was soaked in the hot water. Itachi left her alone, taking her dirty clothes for the laundry and off to start some paper work. What else was there to do but allow her to release her suppressed tears. He heard her cries in his bedroom while he was completing taxes.

–

At ten o'clock everything was peaceful. You could only hear the ticking of the clock and the wind stirring outside. It was cold outside for the beginning of April, like the weather would take on every emotion Kumiko felt at that time. Itachi and her still hadn't talked about it. He reasoned that maybe some normal rhythm of life would do her good. So to make everything extra super comfy, he had cooked some chicken soup and kissed his girlfriend when she got home from work. "You're early," he smiled, watching how she threw her bag on the ground, just one of her disturbing habits.

"There wasn't much work. I wanted to get home early to see Kumiko." She made sure she whispered silently enough so the child wouldn't hear it from the living-room. She kept eating her soup and staring for a lifetime at the TV, watching the daily episode of Yugioh. Her eyes were fixed upon the little screen they had, a second-hand TV, bought from friends. Though she could definitely use some other distraction, for her eyes were itching red, there was no point in fighting over what she could do and not. After all she was old enough to make that decision for herself.

"Have you figured out what's wrong yet?"

"I haven't really talked to her yet," he admitted and washed the dishes in the meantime while Konan grabbed herself a bowl of soup. She knew damn well Itachi could cook like a five-star restaurant's chef. "I have my assumptions though. Something probably happened on her date with Rinji. Maybe they broke up, maybe they had a fight, I wouldn't know. Whatever happened, it must've been painful. She never conceals matters as these."

"Maybe they did it for the first time?" She asked. "And it didn't work out?"

"Don't be ridiculous, my sister would never do that on her fifth date with a guy she's not even in a relationship with." Somehow Itachi was offended by that remark and therefore snapped back that that was impossible. Konan didn't really understand why, it was probably a guy's thing. Or more like a father's thing, denying the idea that their daughter was growing up. Itachi wasn't her father of course but he sure acted like one. The purple-haired rolled her eyes and showed him her back. In the living-room Kumiko was still too busy watching Yugioh that she still hadn't recognized Konan. Naturally, when she took a seat next to her Kumiko skipped a beat. A quick laughter would melt the tension between them. But just when she was about to commence their conversation, the two puppies in love barged in the living-room, Sasuke as nonchalant as ever wearing but his boxers and Sakura, fortunately with more than just her underwear. Her pyjamas were as pink as her hair and the girl emanated a warm aura heating up the entire room on a cold day in April.

"Good morning," she hummed, noticed Kumiko's red eyes but tried to pretend she hadn't seen and followed her boyfriend into the kitchen. Because that's how they'd call each other from now on: Sasuke and Sakura were officially together starting yesterday night, when the mood had gotten too good to quit and say 'we won't sleep with each other till we're officially a couple'. Now that that was done, Konan finally thought she could begin her women talk when just one minute later Sasuke walked in the living-room again and took a quick look at his sister like he already knew what he was searching for. Those onyx eyes rested on her sobby ones for a while, she avoiding them, and his face turned paler than his usual pale skin. "What's wrong," he asked, yet it sounded more like he demanded an explanation right now.

"It's none of your business," Kumiko mumbled between her soup and stared at the other direction. "Look, Sasuke," Konan tried to reason with a smile, "why don't you give us some time to talk about it so we can talk about this from girl to girl?" She could really adjust herself to a kindergarten teacher. But Sasuke wouldn't leave it like that, he had to push it. "How was your date?" he insisted. His sister narrowed her eyes venomously, watching the window and suppressing every bit of anger. Folding his arms, he still waited for an answer.

After 2 full minutes, Kumiko was driven mad. "It's none of your business, would you just leave me alone!"

"It is my business, as your brother I have the right to know what that faggot did to you!"

"Guys, stop it!" Konan acted as the mediator and drove the two parties apart. Sakura and Itachi stayed in the kitchen following every scene from the exciting episode, wise enough not to interfere. Last night, beside having made love and watching a movie, they had talked to. Sasuke had explained about the situation with Rinji. She knew that he knew what had probably happened to make his sister so upset. And she knew why that would upset Sasuke too. Konan sounded desperate. "The first time I saw you guys, you had fallen asleep in each other's arms on the couch! Why are you always fighting when you love each other so much?!"

That night, the one Konan just had mentioned, was the second night. A mocking smirk would hit her face. All these people in this house, they all thought they could help her, that they could understand her. But they had no idea how she felt, what was eating her, what she was going through. And all of it she blamed on her perfect, fantastic brother who was standing right before her in his underwear, showing off as usual. Because really that was the only thing he was good at: acting pretty and popular. As days passed by, Kumiko had started holding a grudge over her brother. She had slowly begun hating him, and that feeling would only increase with every passing day. In fact, she hated him so much that –

"Drop dead." With ice cold eyes she slipped those words through her lips and walked unashamed away. As she ran to her room, her shoulder touched his bare arm for a moment so that those words could sink even deeper. They were both unaware of Itachi and Konan shouting her name, that it was inappropriate to say something like that, that he was her brother, and the Sakura that was witnessing this everything gasped for air. But they didn't hear it nor did they see it. In that short second of connection, they stared back at each other and exchanged thoughts. And as soon as the connection blurred before their eyes, Sasuke drowned in a sea of guilt. The slam with the door might've very well been another crack in his heart.

* * *

_8__th__ of April, 2010, the Monday after_

At nine o'clock, Kumiko was still in bed yet she wasn't sleeping. Normally she would've been at school at this hour. But she hadn't felt like going to school. To put it in words: she felt sick from this weekend. Itachi had agreed when she had asked to stay home after having apologized to Sasuke. The sorry had been poor and insincere, but it was enough to pretend like everything was okay between them. They still didn't talk but they didn't ignore each other too. She tossed and turned around in her bed, had stared at the ceiling for hours and would cry most of the times. But instead of comforting her he let her be. She needed time to think, and she needed time alone.

At nine thirty, Sasuke got up and sat down on his sister's bed, striking with his hand over her soft cheek as the teenager had finally fallen asleep. With eyes still drowsy she turned around in her sleep, rolling herself in her blankets and fighting her pillow. She had always been adorable to watch while she was sleeping.

Yesterday, on a Sunday, Kumiko had tried calling Rinji. Despite her having called him four times that day, not to mention she had already called the evening before, he had never picked up. At first she would hang up, pretending he probably just wasn't home. Later that weekend she started pleating desperate messages in his mail box. Her cries on the phone however had no effect on Rinji's guilt. God knows what he was doing. One thing was for sure though: today he'd be at school.

"Where are you going?" the infant whined when Sasuke left the room. So she had been awake.

"I'm going to Naruto's. I'll be back soon," he smiled. Just when he was about to close the door, his sister escaped an insecure 'hurry' to put haste to his visit. Therefore closing the door before her eyes would sting even more. How he hated lying to his sister. While dangling the car keys in his hand, marking he was oblivious to his own nerves, he picked up his own baseball bat signed by a famous baseball player and walked to the car with it. And so he pretended to visit Naruto.

"I should've asked him to buy rice." Meanwhile Kumiko was still sitting in bed distraught what to do today, wondering if she should call Rinji today or just give up hope. That aching feeling in her stomach would boil up like hot oil every time she thought about him. "I'll call Naruto," she said to herself and ignored the burning feeling goggling in her throat. They had their own phone now, so they could call to their heart's content. For some reason, although her relationship with her brother had drowned to the deepest of the ocean, being with him reassured her. She absolutely hated when Sakura tried to comfort her, even if she was a girl as so was 'supposed' to understand her feelings. It was absolute bullshit, her brothers were the only ones who would understand her feelings anyway.

"Oi, Naruto-kun," she laughed happily as he picked up the phone, drowsy in the morning as usual.

"_Kumiko-chan,"_ and from behind the phone he rubbed his eyes, hoping he'd wake up, _"you shouldn't call so early."_

"Would you just tell Sasuke he needs to get rice? I wanted to make Itachi's special onigiri for lunch but we run out of it."

"Err, sure, if I see him today."

"But he told me he'd visit you." Ait felt like a claw was bottling up her throat.

"Naah, we got off today. Why would he come visit me in the morning? He knows I sleep till 12."

The phone hit the floor, breaking off the conversation between her and Naruto. Her eyes were tearing, her hands covering her face. If Sasuke wasn't with Naruto, where would he be? Why would he lie about something like that?

There was no time to put on proper clothes. In her kimono she took off, on her way to school like she was running to make it the following period.

* * *

After parking on the school grounds and locking the car, there was a former sensei of Sasuke who happened to walk by with a pile of test to correct. She noticed the tall Uchiha at once, her glasses almost falling off as she shrieked to death and dropped the enormous pile of tests on the ground. Sasuke turned around, seeing his teacher looking him straight in the eyes, then at the baseball bat, panic written all over her face. Then in just a second she ran off screaming his surname like it was a curse dominating this school for years. So his teachers hadn't missed him, that was okay.

"Excuse me, you are not allowed to smoke in here." It was a young teacher, not much older than Sasuke, probably new, lecturing him. At first he didn't get it, then rolled his cigarette between his two fingers and put it out throbbing it on her lunch box. "There," he smirked charmingly. Yet for some reason, the young teacher hadn't even noticed her lunchbox. She was too busy staring at a handsome stranger who's reputation she hadn't met yet. After all, she'd just be another naive victim falling madly in love with trouble itself.

He was making his way to the playground because he knew already where that guy was. But a familiar voice stopped him. "Sasuke."

"You haven't changed a bit," he smiled from behind his mask. Kakashi sensei had been the only teacher Sasuke had gotten along with back in high school. He had been the only one able to 'tame' him, so Sasuke was mostly left in charge with him. "Paying a visit are we? I haven't seen your sister today, she sick?"

"Yeah," he lied too fast. He had forgotten how tricky Kakashi was. Not to mention he was walking around with a baseball bat. "You could say that."

"Well then, don't get yourself into trouble. Just remember," he mentioned as he turned around, "I'm watching you."

"That's good," he answered. He wanted everyone to see this. The humiliation of –

"Rinji Kajuji." The guy turned around, face to face with the brother of the girl he had been dating. He should be in class right now. Instead, he was on the playground doing probable illegal stuff with one of his friends. He first looked at his chest at eye reach, then looked up seeing a ferocious face and two onyx eyes. A wry smile covered his face, carefully pushing his painfully muscled chest back. "Sasuke, my man. What ya doing here?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson today."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, lately I'm having these burn-outs. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I don't really feel like writing. **

**Don't forget to review, I know it's not a spectacular chapter -"**

**ShadowOfSD**


End file.
